Zelda Legend
by CleoArrow
Summary: A princess meets a stranger. Her kingdom is attacked and she and the stranger barely escape, but will they be able to save Hyrule in the end? Rated T for violence. My first fan fiction I'm writing for Legend of Zelda placed in Ocarina of Time period. A mix of AU in Oot world.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda Legend

"Your Majesty, the Bublins and Bokoblins are getting restless again." Princess Zelda turned from her window to fix her light blue eyes upon the young servant girl.

"Thank you for the information, Eshe. You can go," her soft yet commanding voice told the small figure. "Please send Impa in."

Eshe bowed her head. "Yes, Princess Zelda." The blonde-haired princess turned back to her window, gazing at the green, flowing fields.

"You sent for me, highness?" The princess turned around. A silver-haired woman stood in the doorway. She was dressed in midnight blue and a picture of an eye with a tear dripping from it was drawn on the center of her outfit. Zelda sighed.

"Yes, Impa. Are we alone?" she asked.

"Yes, your highness," the woman replied.

The princess nodded. "Good," she said and turned back to the window. "Impa... What am I going to do? The people expect me to know what to do about the Bublins and Bokoblins, but everything I try, more monsters come to fill in the others places. It will not be long until they attack the castle," Zelda murmured. She clenched her hand into a fist. "I only want to protect everyone, but I do not know what to do." Impa stepped forward and took the girl's hands in her own.

"Princess, as your bodyguard I've watched over you for years. You are a bright girl. I know you'll come up with something. These hands have built a wonderful kingdom, protected the people, and will do so much more. Have faith in yourself," the bodyguard kindly told her.

Princess Zelda nodded and smiled."Yes, of course. You are correct. Thank you Impa."

The older woman smiled. "Thank no one. It is you who will make the correct decision in the end." She paused. "Now what do you propose we do about the Bublins and Bokoblins?"

"Any ideas?"They smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>"I do not approve of this idea, Princess." A few hours later the princess of Hyrule had come up with a plan, and not one that Impa liked. "As your bodyguard, I must caution you against this." Princess Zelda looked at her.<p>

"This is the only possible way to uncover who is the master of the goblins."

"We can think of other ways. Please hear me, highness," Impa pleaded.

The princess just shook her head. "We have gone over the plan. The guards shall scare the creatures away and we will secretly follow them in their retreat to their master. When we discover who the leader is, we will arrest him and put an end to this."

"What I do not understand is why I cannot go with you."

"It is a possibility they could recognize you, Impa. I know you have done things before becoming my bodyguard that must have angered them. It is possible they could attack you instead of retreat."

"They might recognize _you_! What happens if they do attack and I'm not there?" Impa worried.

The princess sighed impatiently. "Impa, you are not the only one in the kingdom who can fight. And besides, the guards will protect me."

"We sure will, Princess Zelda," the captain of the guard broke in. Turning to Impa he told her, "Don't worry, madam Impa. We'll protect her highness with our lives." The bodyguard just grunted.

"I know you will, Jarred," the princess told him. Before Impa could protest again, Zelda turned to her guards. "Let us move out before we loose any more daylight." Glancing back, she reassured the older woman. "Don't worry about me. I shall be fine." And they left.

* * *

><p>The party arrived at Hyrule field on horseback, where a group of Bokoblins were wandering around. Zelda was repulsed by the stink they gave off, but was certain no to show it. If she acted brave and fearless, so would her men. The princess urged her white mare forward and called out to the Bokoblins.<p>

"Bokoblins! Hear me! You must leave Hyrule's fields or be forced out!" Her voice rang clearly and unwavering across the grass. The green goblins turned to stare at her. They stayed frozen and unmoving until Princess Zelda had to repeat her command. After she did, the creatures lurched together and spoke in their strange alien language. The princess heard her men shifting nervously as they waited for the reaction. The Bokoblins turned and started to shuffle away. Zelda was inwardly sighing with relief when one of the goblins raised a conch and blew it. In the distance moving figures suddenly appeared. The captain gasped.

"Your highness! I sight boars!" She whipped her head to him.

"Boars? But they could knock down the castle walls! We have got to stop them!" She spun and rode her mount toward the incoming threat.

"Come on men! We've got to protect her highness!" the captain commanded his soldiers and followed the princess. The rest of the guards galloped after them. Princess Zelda drew a slim silver sword from a sheath hidden beneath her dress.

"We must not allow the boars to reach the castle walls!" she shouted and swung at the nearest Bokoblin. Her weapon tasted blood as it sliced through the goblin's arm. It recoiled and fell to the ground. The guards also began fighting. However, the Bokoblins they were fighting weren't on boars and those beasts were the more immediate threat. The closest boars approached, their eyes wild and bloodshot. The stomping hooves seemed to shake the earth and dust lifted heavily into the air. Goblins riding the creatures pushed them faster and faster. The princess swung her sword each one, but more and more seemed to appear. She turned her horse around and urged it into full gallop to cut them off from ahead. That was when another boar smashed in from behind her.

Taken by surprise, her horse reared and knocked the astonished Princess Zelda onto the ground. Stunned, she looked up to find a gigantic boar charging straight at her. The Bokoblin riding the creature looked down and smiled wickedly. Zelda curled into a defensive ball and awaited the feeling of hooves about to trample over her. An arrow sprouted through the chest of the Bokoblin. It made a strange gurgling noise and fell onto the dirt next to the princess. She gasped as the monsters' moss green blood began flowing from its' chest. The boar, with no driver, wildly swerved around Zelda and the dead goblin, charging away from the chaos. A shadow fell over her.

"Get on."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who might have been notified, I just made a few changes to this chapter because there were a lot of mistakes. No big changes. For those of you who are just starting to read this, thanks! If you don't enjoy Ocarina of Time period, check out my Skyward Sword story instead!<br>**

**Comments, suggestions, and hints are welcome.**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda Legend 2

"Get on." She looked up and saw a green figure on a horse above her. Immediately thinking it was another Bokoblin, she scrambled back. The form made a impatient noise and jumped down from its' mount. The princess didn't have enough time to register what was happening when she realized she was on the chestnut steed. "Go, Epona," the green frame told the horse. It whinnied and raced away.

"Wait!" Princess Zelda called back, but was ignored. The horse covered distance surprisingly quickly, so all she could do was watch. As the mare galloped away, the princess's eyes sought out the person who had rescued her. Who were they? They obviously weren't a Bokoblin. Why would they have rescued her if otherwise? There! A green-clothed figure! "Whoa!" she told the horse and it slowed down to a trot. The person was a boy wearing a dark forest green tunic, along with a hood-like hat which covered his golden blonde hair. He was welding a shining blade which reflected the sunlight. The boy turned to face an incoming boar. It charged right at him, but he didn't flinch. At the last second, he rolled to the side and swung his silver blade. The creature galloped forward a few more seconds and then crashed to the ground, knees bleeding from the wound given by the boy's weapon. Zelda gasped; she had never seen anyone take down a boar so quickly. Suddenly she couldn't see him anymore, as more and more enemies approached. She did catch glimpses of her soldiers, who were trying their best to fight back the goblins. They weren't making much progress.

The princess couldn't stand it; she had to help her men. And the stranger who saved her life; whoever he was. She jumped down from the chestnut horse and saw her own white stallion a few feet away. She mounted and urged her horse into the battle.

"Princess!" A familiar voice reached her ears and she was greeted by the captain of the guard. He had a trickle of blood sliding down his cheek but seemed fine otherwise. He pulled his horse next to her own. "Princess, are you all right? When I couldn't see you anymore, I feared the worst."

"I am fine, Jarred," she assured him. "Have you seen the boy dressed in a green tunic?"

"Yes! I didn't know what to think when he started defeating boars. And how he did it...! Is he on our side?" The princess frowned.

"I believe so. Listen Jarred, we ought to begin pushing the boars back. The guards can only hold out for so long and we've already been fighting for sometime. They'll grow weary soon. Tell-," she broke off as she saw Jarred looking over her shoulder. She turned around to find nearly all of the Bokoblins had disappeared. Looking up, she saw the green boy once again upon his chestnut horse, herding a group of boars away from the castle walls. As she watched, the huge creatures slowed and then stopped charging. They all began to wander in different directions, some even lay on the grass to rest. The boy slide his sword into a sheath on his back and rode his horse over to the princess and captain of the guard.

"Once they're tamed, they should be great transportation," he told the captain, then paused. "Hey, you are the leader of this group, right? I mean, your clothing marks you as a captain." Princess Zelda was surprised by his style of speaking. He spoke incorrectly, at least for a hylians' language. But he wasn't from around here, so she realized perhaps it wasn't so strange. However, she did wonder why she had never heard his accent before. She was normally very familiar with most tribes languages and ways of speaking. When he spoke it was as if all the styles were mixed together into one.

"No, Princess Zelda is in the one charge," Jarred answered him, jerking the princess from her thoughts. "Who are you anyway? Where do you come from and how did you-?"

"Wait." Zelda barricaded the captain's whirlwind of questions. "He saved my life, so he must be on our side. We can ask questions later." The boy bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. Er, I mean, apologize." He corrected himself, as trying to adjust to her style of speaking. "I am not from around these parts and did not recognize you as a Princess." She waved her hand, dismissing the matter.

"Thank you for helping save our kingdom," she told him. He shrugged as if it was something he did every day. "I am Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. What is your name?" He looked at her and she realized he was not just a boy; he was a young man, around the same age as her, seventeen to eighteen. His garb marked him as someone from outside of the land of Hyrule, perhaps from the forest. His piercing dark blue eyes seemed to stare deep into hers, commanding a special power of their own. Then he looked down.

"Link, your majesty," he answered. She recovered quickly and smiled.

"Well Link, you must be exhausted from all that fighting. Come with us to the castle and rest." He bowed his head.

"Of course, your highness." Princess Zelda nodded and smiled again. She turned her horse toward the castle and saw her sword lying in the dirt. As she retrieved it, she commented, "If you don't mind my asking, how did you take down the boars so easily?"

"Well your highness, I've been fighting all of my life. It's easy for me to pick up a few techniques. Just swing a sword at the knees and they'll go down easily."

"But isn't that dangerous?" she asked.

"Fighting is dangerous. Isn't that right, captain?" Link suddenly turned to Jarred.

"Um, yes, of course, but..." the captain of the guard trailed off, unsure how to respond. The blonde-haired teen turned back to the Zelda.

"What were you doing out here anyway, Princess?"

"I was going to try and reason with the Bokoblins. If that hadn't worked we would've scared them off," she replied as she mounted her horse. Link laughed.

"Reason?" Zelda turned her head sharply. "Oh, highness, I'm sorry for laughing, but you can't reason with goblins. Their brains aren't developed enough to talk strategy. They can barely talk at all!"

**Okay, we've finally met Link. What do you think of him? Is he too cocky? Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived back at Hyrule's town square, quite a crowd had gathered, waiting for the princess to arrive back. Impa immediately appeared at Zelda's side.

"What happened out there? We saw the boars approaching and then..." She made a helpless gesture with her hands. Princess Zelda smiled understandingly.

"The Bokoblins aren't very easy to reason with." She glanced at Link, who was riding on his reddish chestnut horse, Epona, and looking at ease among people. Lowering her voice, she told her bodyguard, "If it hadn't been for Link here, the castle might have been very badly damaged." The older woman raised her eyebrows. They were distracted by a urgent sounding whinny from the boy's horse as Epona reared. Link managed to stay on top of her, but immediately dismounted and approached Zelda.

"Are you all right?" she asked him. He ignored her.

"You might want to tell your people to get inside the castle, your highness." She tilted her head.

"Why is that?" The young man glanced over his shoulder with what could be anxiety.

"Epona just 'told' me that more Bokoblins and Bublins are coming." She stared at him.

"Told?"

"I'll explain later. Help your people," he commanded, then mounted Epona, and galloped out of the town square. The princess watched him go.

"Who's in charge here?" she murmured to herself, then turned to her people. "I invite everyone to come inside the castle for a feast, as the celebration of our victory!" she exclaimed. Or at least for a little while, she thought. The crowd cheered and began to file into the castle while Zelda sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was create panic in the town and she'd needed a distraction. The princess turned to her bodyguard, who'd been listening to what Link had said and knew exactly what was going on. "I need make sure my people don't panic or learn what is happening. Please watch what Link does and then report back to me." Impa raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, princess."

Link jumped Epona and rode out of the town square. He could feel the princess's eyes on the back of his head as he left but ignored it. The bokoblins and bublins were going to attack the castle and he couldn't allow that to happen. Ganon would not be allowed to spread his power farther then it already was. He drew his wooden bow and felt the familiar weight in his hand. In the distance he could already see dots moving rapidly toward the town and knew it could only be boars.

"Keep riding forward, Epona," he told his horse. She whinnied in reply. Link let go of the reins and strung his bow. When he was finished, he pulled an arrow from a quiver he carried on his back. He placed it on his finger, drew the string back and released. A second later a boar just dropped to the ground. Other boars behind it had to swerve to avoid it. Link smiled and shot another glinting arrow.

Despite his great aim, the goblins continued to ride forward. They were soon close enough that young man pulled his sword out and prepared to swing. From as if out of nowhere an arrow appeared and raced toward his head. Epona swerved to the side and Link swung his silver weapon. A bokoblin fell to the ground, green blood staining the sword. The boy continued to fight skillfully, but most of the goblins just ignored Link and continued to head to the castle. He whirled Epona around and galloped after them. The rider and mount easily caught up, the blonde-haired boy began to attack once again. The bokoblins began to sense the threat he was bringing and encircled him.

Link grabbed his sword in both hands and Epona bowed her head. He then spun the shining weapon in a circle and took out all the surrounding enemies. It was about then the goblins decided to leave before they were all killed. As they pulled back, Link twirled his sword and slid it back into his sheath. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. The boy turned and saw a figure in dark blue with a tear symbol dripping down the front watching him from the castle walls. He smiled knowingly and urged Epona back to the town square.

"That's exactly what he did. I don't know why I've never heard of him before. The way he takes down goblins so easily, he's like a one-man-army," Impa stated. It was after the feast in the castle and Princess Zelda was in her bedroom speaking with her bodyguard about what the older woman just had seen. Hyrule's residents had no idea of the disaster that had been averted, thanks to the strange young man who had just appeared as if from nowhere.

"Perhaps no one ever is present when he does these things. That could be why you don't hear about him," the princess suggested. Impa shrugged, unsure.

"Still, I believe I would've heard about him before he arrived here." They were both silent for a moment.

"Shall speak with him?" Zelda wondered.

"It's your choice princess," the bodyguard replied. Princess Zelda sighed.

"Very well. Send him in." Impa bowed.

"Of course, highness." The young girl turned to a mirror in the corner of her room and began to brush her golden hair, thinking.

"You wanted to talk to me, princess?" Link's voice filled the room, reminding her of his strange style of speaking. She turned to look at him.

"Yes, Link. You... you... you told me you would explain your 'connection' with your horse," she stammered quickly. She paused, unsure why she'd come up with such an excuse. She had no reason for it. The boy gave her a mixed look.

"All right. Where would you like me to start?"

"Um... The beginning. Please," she replied. "Oh! Sit down. If you'd want. Er, if you'd like." The princess shook her head. What was wrong with her, stumbling over her words like she was? She glanced at Link. He was watching her with no expression on his face. "Excuse me," she apologized and regained control of herself. "You may sit down." The teenager bowed his head.

"Yes, Princess." He walked over next to her and sat upon a stool. Zelda sank onto her own cushioned chair. The boy began. "Let's see... I first met Epona when I was about twelve. She was a foal on a small ranch. I helped the owner with... important ranch work. So as a reward he allowed me to keep Epona. We've been together for years and have a stronger bond than most owners would with their horses. We can kind of understand each other. Well, in our own way," Link finished.

"Do you think we can train our horses to have such a close connection with their owners?"

"No. I doubt it. The only way would be to give a soldier the same horse, watch over it all his life, allow them to have quality time, and spend years with it."

"Oh. It could've been helpful," the princess sighed.

"Sure," the boy shrugged and then leaned forward, his blue eyes shining. "Now what was it you really called me in here to talk about?" The princess was taken aback.

"What might you mean?" Link looked at her.

"You know what I'm talking about," he sighed. "A princess wouldn't just want to talk about a stranger's connection with his horse. What do you really need to speak about?" Zelda just stared at him. No one had ever been so direct with her before, with the exception of Impa. But he seemed to look right through her and what shocked her the most was he was right. She did want to talk to him about something other then the horse, but she simply didn't know what.

"I don't know," she stated honestly. "I have several questions, if that's what you mean." The boy leaned back.

"Okay, shoot." Princess Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Link quickly sat up.

"Oh, sorry. It's an expression from where I come from. It means go ahead."

"A-alright. Where _is_ it you come from?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd rather not say."

"Alright. Why is it have I never heard of you?"

"I prefer to keep to myself."

"Who are your parents?" He was silent for a moment.

"I don't really know."

"Oh." The princess thought for a moment. She was getting nowhere with this and decided to try a different approach. Examining him in front of her, she stated abruptly,"What's with the hat?" At this Link threw up his hands.

"Why does everyone question the hat? It's a unique hat, okay? Just go with it!" Then to his astonishment, the princess opened her mouth and began to laugh.

"Finally an answer! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever answer in more then one sentence!" She smiled at him. Link smirked and brushed against his hat with his hand. It was indeed a strange hat; green and hanging from the back of his head it fell past his shoulder blades. The princess began to speak again, feeling the barriers beginning to dissolve. "When you arrived here, I wasn't sure what to think of you. I'm still don't, but I believe I can trust you."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad," he smiled.

"I still have a few questions."

"Shoot-err, go ahead."

"What do you call the attack when you spin your sword in a circle?" Link smiled.

"Spin attack."

"Oh..." Zelda realized she had just given away that she had him spied on. When the teen didn't react to the comment she asked, "Aren't you going to ask how I know that?"

"Should I?" he asked in a knowing voice. She looked at him curiously.

"How could you-?"

"Tell that your bodyguard was watching me?" Link interrupted her. "I've been fighting most of my life and can usually tell when a pair of eyes are on me."

"O-of course... Well, I'd like to apologize for telling her to follow you. I-I just wanted to see the way you would handle the situation."

"I'm sure, Princess. Apology accepted." The princess glanced out the window to see the setting sun sinking below the trees in the distance, creating a fiery sunset.

"I've kept you up for far too long. You may eat and then retire to your room."

"Thanks, but I'm not-. Wait, I have a room?"

**Thanks for all the views guys. Comments are welcome and encouraged.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you haven't realized it yet, I'm trying to make this story placed in Ocarina of Time period, **_**but**_** Link never had to leave the Kokiriko (sorry if I misspelled) forest because of the great Deku tree. He did leave eventually, though for some other reason we don't know yet. Sorry if I confused anyone. Anyway, enjoy!**

Link followed Princess Zelda up the spiral stairs which seemed to go on forever. The blonde-haired princess walked with her back straight and her head held high, but he could tell a rush of thoughts were flowing through her head, most of them about him. As they entered a long hallway, he realized that he himself wasn't sure what he thought of her.

"This is your room." The princess interrupted Link's thoughts as they approached a wooden door. She pushed it open and Link walked forward into a giant room. It had a bed in the center of it with the softest blankets Link had ever seen. The walls were painted to look like a magical forest which extended in all ways forever, never ending. It looked real. Link felt something stir inside of him that he didn't quite understand, like the room triggered a memory he didn't know he had.

"I hope this room is alright for your temporary place to stay. We don't have many rooms available at the moment," Princess Zelda apologized. Link turned around.

"Don't apologize; this room is awesome. I love it." The princess smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. If you're hungry, there is food downstairs. I'll leave you to your room now." With that she exited the room, closing the door behind her gently. For a moment, the boy stared at where she had been standing and then set his sword down against the bedpost. Sitting down on the soft bed, he continued to look at the walls.

Link was awakened by a piercing shriek. His eyes shot open, confused. Where was he? A glance around revealed that he was lying on the ground. Sitting up, he saw a young girl dressed as a maid, her hands over her mouth. She seemed frozen in shock. Then her hand, moving of it's own accord, pointed at Link and she began backing up.

"A-a stranger!" she stammered. "Guards! Majesty! A trespasser!" the girl shrieked and ran down the hall. Link scratched his head and was still trying to figure out why he was on the floor when the guards appeared. They pointed their spears at him, menace clear on their faces.

"Get up. What do you think you are doing here?" one demanded.

"Uh, sleeping?" the boy answered as he stood up.

"You are trespassing on castle ground. Princess Zelda will be here in a moment to decide what to do with you."

"But the princess-."

"Silence! You have no right to speak!" Link rolled his eyes and crossing his arms, leaned against the wall. The maid who had first seen him was standing off to the side, excitedly speaking to a guard.

"And I saw him on the ground and knew he wasn't supposed to be there so I called for you guards. What do you think he is doing here?"

"Stop blathering, girl. You know I can't understand you. I don't speak that language," the guard snapped at her. The young girl cut off and stared at the ground.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing here. Princess Zelda invited me to stay," Link replied. The entire room stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "W-what did I say?" he asked, caught unexpected at the reaction.

"You can understand me?" the maid breathed. Before the boy could reply, there was a movement at the door and the princess entered in a pink nightgown.

"What seems to be the problem?" she questioned. Then she saw Link against the wall and all the guards in the room. "Oh, dear. I see. Guards, you may leave him with me. There has been a big misunderstanding; he is not trespassing. This man is a guest. Now go on." Reluctantly, the men filed out of the room until only Link, Zelda, and the maid girl were left. The girl knelt before the princess.

"Your highness, I believe that this person can understand me," she told her. Zelda gasped.

"Is this true, Link?" He shrugged.

"Yeah. Is that bad?" The princess shook her head.

"No, but it is unusual. Eshe here comes from far away and speaks a different language than us Hylians. I am the only one in the castle who is able to understand her; or I was. How is it you are able to speak her language?" The boy shrugged.

"I travel a lot and learn several tongues. That must be why I am able to understand her."

"That _is_ strange." Zelda paused for a moment, thinking when she saw the maid waiting for an order. "Oh, Eshe! I apologize for the scare. You may go." The girl bowed her head.

"Yes, princess." As she left, Princess Zelda turned to Link. "I am terribly sorry about that. I never imagined... Pardon me, but did you not sleep on your bed?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The blankets are not even wrinkled. Did you sleep at all last night?" Link turned to look at his sheets and discovered she was right.

"I did sleep... Oh, I think I know what happened. Usually I sleep on the ground and out of habit must've sat down... on the ground." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry if I've offended you." The girl shook her head, smiling.

"No, of course not. I believe it must be difficult to move from living with no house or bed every night to sleeping in a castle. If anyone is to be blamed for this is should be me." Link raised his eyebrows.

"Ya know princess, you are unlike any other princess I have ever met."

"Oh? And how many princesses have you met?"

"Not too many, but a good share of them."

"Really?" The royal girl looked surprised and Link decided to take pity on her.

"No. I'm joking."

"Oh." They were silent for a moment. "How is it I am different?"

"Well, you take responsibility for your actions and speak with the 'commoners'. You are very kind and care for people, even those not from your kingdom." Zelda felt herself growing red.

"T-thank you for your kind words, but all rulers should be like that."

"Not many in command would agree with you."

"How would you know this if you have never met another princess?"

"I've been to kingdoms where the Kings and Queens are unfair and unjust."

"Oh."

"Another thing, princess..."

"Yes?"

"When you have someone sleeping or staying as a guest in the castle, you should probably tell the staff first."

"You are right. I should have." She sighed and sat on the bed. "I've just been so busy lately. I don't know what I've done and what I haven't. Recently, quite a lot has occurred." Link reached out and placed his hand on the princess's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone has their problems; you just ended up having harder ones than the average person." Zelda smiled.

"Thanks; I suppose."

"So what was the problem this time?" Impa asked the princess. After Princess Zelda had made certain that the castle's occupants now knew about Link, she had returned to her room. The girl sighed.

"I'd forgot to tell the staff about Link. Eshe saw him and called the guards."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I got there and sorted everything out."

"So what did you talk about with him?" Impa questioned. Something in her voice made Zelda look up.

"What do you mean by that?" Her bodyguard sighed.

"I don't have to spell it out for you do I? I can tell by that look in your eye when you came back."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come on, Zelda, I've known you longer than anyone. I should know when-." Zelda put up her hands and shook her head.

"Stop! Just stop! Don't even mention it, because it is not true!" Impa knelt down before her.

"Zelda. Princess. Calm down. I'm not saying it is. However, it would be better if nothing happened, alright?"

"I know, Impa."

"So, what did you really speak about?"

"Well, it turns out Link can speak the same language as Eshe."

"Really?"

"Yes. He said that he traveled a lot and learned several languages because of it." As the princess told Impa about the discovery, she began to think to herself; who was Link? How could he just have appeared in her life like he did? Where did he come from? She nearly shook her head. Whoever he was, it was no concern of hers...was it?

**So that's it for now. I have fun writing Link's different style of speaking. Either that, or it's really difficult to write in the "proper" way. What do you think? Comments and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading.**

**I don't own any rights to The Legend Of Zelda.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank everyone for reading my writings all this time and I hope you continue. Enjoy!**

Link drew back his bow, the muscles in his arms slightly straining, and aimed. Without hesitation he released. The metal studded arrow slammed into the center of the red/white target. Lowering his bow, he turned back to face the soldiers watching. Unnecessarily, they began clapping and Jarred walked forward. "You see, boys? That there is how you do it. Now Link, do you mind telling us how you became so talented with the bow?" The green clad boy shrugged.

"I've been doing it for a long time. And practice; lots and _lots _of practice."

"That's right. Now how about you all go and do just that." The older man motioned to the guards with his hand. "The more practice, the better you shall get."

"Yes sir!" the men shouted and walked off. The captain turned to Link.

"How would you like to duel? Just for practice?" The boy looked at him warily.

"I don't know... We could really get hurt. I know I don't want to hurt you and hopefully you feel the same." Jarred laughed and clapped his hand on Link's back.

"Well of course I wouldn't want to injure you; that's why we use wooden swords. The most damage they could do is give bruises."

"I don't know... Once I had to take down a giant spider with a stick." The captain laughed again.

"I sure you did," he exclaimed as he threw Link a wooden sword. "We all have at one point!" Link raised his eyebrows and caught the weapon.

"It was a big spider."

"If it makes you feel better, we'll wear the armor, just in case." The boy shook his head as he tested the wooden sword's weight.

"No thanks. I'm comfortable with my normal clothes; armor would just slow me down," he added. The bigger man shrugged.

"It is your choice," Jared told the boy and snapped on a leather vest. "Ready?"

"Always." They turned to face each other and Link's face became one of concentration. Jarred began to circle him, but the boy didn't move. Eventually, the captain was behind Link. "Are you even going to try?" he asked.

"We haven't even begun to fight and you already think you've won? Attack me if you think it's so easy." Without another word Jarred ran forward with his sword at Link's back. Suddenly Link dropped to the ground and swung his legs in an arc. The captain had been expecting the boy to move, not drop down, and barely kept from tripped over him. While he was regaining his balance, Link hit the sword's hilt against the man's protective armor. Before the captain could react, the boy rolled around him and kicked him to the ground from behind. Jarred twisted awkwardly on the ground, about to get up, when he found a wooden sword at his neck. He looked up to see Link's piercing blue eyes.

"Ready to surrender?" the boy asked.

"Not yet." He pushed his own sword up at Link's unprotected chest, but the boy just dodged out of the way. As he did, the man underneath him rolled to the side and brought his weapon up. He ran at Link. The boy blocked it with his sword. They parried for a bit, then Link knocked away Jarred's weapon. He pointed his at the captain.

"You're beaten." The man sighed and nodded.

"I surrender." He put his hands up in submission. Link smiled and threw his sword off to the side. Clapping hands with the captain, he helped pull him up out of the dirt.

"I hope there are no hard feelings?" Jared smiled.

"Of course not! I haven't had that much fun in quite some time. You'll have to explain to me, though; how did you know when I leapt forward? You could not possibly have seen me."

"Well, the armor you were wearing made a small noise and..." Unseen from her place above the practice grounds, Princess Zelda smiled.

Several weeks passed with Link staying at the castle. He became popular with the staff, even with his strange way of speaking. He and Zelda would meet briefly at times, but they were both busy. Link began to attend meetings with the war council and the defense of the castle grew. His accent also became more accustomed to the Hylian language. Zelda would attend the meetings at times, but she mostly was busy helping her people with the food supply, money problems, and other complications. When she wasn't doing something to help someone, she would be in her room looking out the window, thinking or writing in her journal log. One rare day when not much work was needed to be done, she happened to have a few minutes to herself, she decided to write in her log. It was a custom carried out by all of Hyrule's royalty, so when the next in line had to take charge, they could learn from their ancestor's mistakes.

'The re-construction of Hyrule's castle is going well. Link is a great help with all the'. A knock came at the door. The princess looked up from her writing. "Come in!" she called and put the book down. The door opened and she was surprised to see Link walked in. "Link! Is something wrong?" She anxiously looked out the window.

"Oh, no, no! Nothing is wrong, Princess! Don't worry," he quickly reassured her. She sighed, relieved, and turned back to him.

"What is it you need?"

"Um..." He paused.

"Would you like to sit down?" she suddenly offered.

"Um, okay." The green-clad teen sat down on a stool.

"I would like to thank you for all the help you've been these last couple weeks. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Thank you...?" Zelda shook her head at herself.

"I apologize; I interrupted you. What is it you were about to say?"

"Oh! Right.. um... Would you like to... go look around Hyrule Field... with me...?" The princess narrowed her eyebrows in question.

"Why?"

"To... look at... grass?" The girl smiled.

"Is something wrong with the grass?"

"Not that I know of...?"

"Well, why do you want to look at it?"

"Um..." He sighed. "All right, you got me. I was wondering if you would go on a picnic with me." Zelda was taken aback.

"L-like a date?"

"No! I mean, just as a friendly talk." His accent started to come through. "About stuff like the castle's defense and how we could help the people and... stuff?" Princess Zelda smiled.

"All right. I accept your offer. When would you like to go?"

"Um, whenever works for you, princess."

"I believe I am available this afternoon."

"Perfect! I mean, um, thank you, princess. I really appreciate it. Meet you in at the stables!" He turned to leave when Zelda spoke.

"Do you see? It's easier when you tell me what you really wanted to say right away, isn't it?" Link stopped at the door and turned to look at her.

"Yes it is. Thank you, princess," he replied and quietly closed the door.

**So there you have it. How will this "date" turn out? I have an idea, but I'm open for suggestions. **

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I feel bad about not uploading, but I have a good idea for another story I was working on and before I knew it, Saturday was here! Well, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

"You cannot be serious, princess!" Impa cried. "What were you possibly thinking?"

"It is nothing Impa," Zelda sighed impatiently. "Just two friends having a conversation about daily castle life and... such." Impa had just arrived in the princess's room to find her choosing which dress to wear for the picnic. The older woman asked what she was doing and the story had come tumbling out. The bodyguard threw her hands in the air.

"What **are** you possibly thinking? You cannot simply believe that and neither do I! It merely may begin as that way, but it will become something else quickly. You are a teenage girl! You do not seriously think you can-!" The princess whirled around.

"I can what? What do you think I am going to do? Do you not trust me? You have said it yourself; I am a teenage girl. That is true, but that means I am also old enough to make my own decisions." She looked at her bodyguard. "Please Impa. I know you care about me as if I am your own daughter, but I am not a little girl anymore." Impa sighed.

"I know, princess. I just worry about you. Here I am, pushing on you to do something _I_ think you should do, yet you run a whole kingdom by yourself. It must be so much more difficult than it appears. You are more then capable enough to make your own decisions. I apologize." Zelda smiled sadly and put her arm against Impa's arm.

"It's alright Impa. I am also one to apologize; you are just trying to help me. However, you are incorrect about one thing. I do not run the whole kingdom by myself. You help more then you can imagine." Her bodyguard bowed her head.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda." The princess nodded and turned back to her closet. "However, as your bodyguard, I must insist in watching over you. I am not accompany you on your picnic, but I shall watch you from a distance."

"I hardly think that Link-."

"I don't believe any danger will come from him," Impa quickly assured, "but other situations may occur. I just wish for your safety." Zelda sighed.

"If you believe that is the best way to keep me safe... then I shall allow it. However, you must promise me one thing."

"Yes, princess?"

"Last time, Link sensed you were watching him. Be sure to find a better hiding spot." Her bodyguard smiled.

"Of course, princess. Now if you need someone else opinion for choosing your outfit, I would be happy to oblige." Princess Zelda smiled.

When Zelda arrived at the stables, she found Link had already prepared everything. Epona was sitting at the entrance and a picnic basket was next to her hooves. Link was nowhere to be seen, but the princess could hear inside the stables; someone was rummaging around. Suddenly Epona whinnied. There was a crash and the sound of things falling. Link stumbled out looking quite flustered.

"Princess! You are already here! I'm sorry! I'm almost done preparing!" She smiled.

"Don't fret about it. There is no need to rush. Is there any way I can possibly help?"

"Um..." The boy glanced around." Yes! Would you like to ride your white horse or ride Epona with me?"

"I believe I'll ride my own. Epona might enjoy the company." The teen nodded and his mare shook her brown mane.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He disappeared into the stable and appeared quickly with Zelda's snow white pony, saddled and all ready to ride.

"Why thank you, Link! You didn't have to prepare everything; I could've helped." He shrugged.

"Don't mention it." Zelda jumped up onto her horse and Link did the same. She patted her white mare.

"You ready to go for a ride, Mardan?" she asked. Mardan whinnied and Link smiled.

"Where would you like to go?" The princess tilted her head thoughtfully.

"I think I know the perfect place." 

A few minutes later Link and Princess Zelda arrived in a little grove of trees. Link looked around himself in awe. The trees reflected the scorching rays of the sun, yet somehow still allowed a small amount of light through, just enough to see. Pieces of dust danced in the sunlight that was peeking in through the canopy. Birds chirped and animals were frequently seen. The place seemed almost _magical_.

"How did you ever find such an amazing place?" he asked the princess.

"It wasn't difficult. When the first people arrived here, my ancestors were searching the land and found this place. It is actually located in the center of Hyrule Field, but well hidden. I do not understand what is so special about it, but something seems to be.."

"Magical," Link finished for her. She looked at him, her eyes sparkling.

"You can feel it too?"

"How could I not? It's so peaceful. Everything and everyone seems to radiate happiness, and there's something in the air..."

"I understand the feeling. I have felt it here for years and still do not quite know what it is." They were both silent for a moment. "Let us eat here," the princess offered and dismounted. A moment later, Link followed. He was still gazing around the forest when Zelda pulled out the picnic basket and opened it. Epona whinnied, snapping Link out of it, and he turned around. The princess had pulled out a checkered blanket and was laying it on the ground. He walked over to her.

"I hope you don't mind Epona. She insisted I bring her; to watch over me," he sighed. Zelda smiled.

"Impa felt as if she should come as well, but I convinced her otherwise."

"She's probably watching us right now, am I right?" Link asked knowingly. The princess sighed.

"Most likely. I know she is worried about me, but..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's just thinking for the best." In fact, he had felt the bodyguard's eyes on them as soon as they left. "But don't worry," he added, "I'll protect you too." He paused, wondering if the words sounded inappropriate. Zelda smiled, understanding what he meant.

"What did you bring for our meal?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, the chef was in a good mood and whipped up some delicious pie."

"That sounds wonderful." They began to eat. When duo finished, they both contently sat propped against the trees and began to speak of the castle and its' people.

"Everyone seems to be really happy here," Link told the princess. "You've done quite a lot of work." She shrugged.

"It is not only me; everyone in the castle is a great help; especially you," she added. Now it was the boy's turn to shrug.

"I don't really think so... I've only been here for a few weeks."

"Don't be so modest. You have been extremely productive. The castles' defense has greatly improved and our guard has never been better."

"Thanks, but you've been here much longer than I have, and running a castle is a lot of work. I've seen kingdoms in bad shape before; I'm happy to say that this isn't one of them." As he spoke, his mind began to wander. Suddenly, the boy realized how beautiful the outfit on Zelda was. It was a white-pink dress with see-through sleeves. It fit with the forest perfectly. The princess's golden hair fell loosely behind her shoulders and her blue eyes shined. He shook his head wondering what on earth he was thinking.

"What's the matter?" Zelda asked him.

"What? Oh! Uh, nothing," Link stammered, pulling himself back into the conversation. "I was just... thinking..." he trailed off, wondering if the forest was somehow getting to him.

"About what?"

"Nothing much..." The princess raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Alright." They both paused, unsure how to continue the conversation. A breeze blew through the trees and the leaves rustled. Finally Zelda spoke. "You have not told me much about yourself. I understand and respect your privacy, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate learning a bit more about you." Link looked at her.

"I guess I can tell you, but it's a long story. You see, when I was born-." Suddenly he cut off and looked behind him. The princess narrowed her eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe."

"What?" He waved his hand.

"Sh." The princess opened her mouth in surprise and offense. Link stood up. "You might want to get onto a horse, your highness."

"What? Why?" Link turned around and looked into her blue eyes.

"Just trust me on this, princess." She hesitated and he wondered why the girl wouldn't listen to him. The hero held out his hand. She paused, then nodded and took it. As she grasped it, a rumble in distance sounded and Epona whinnied. Link paused for a moment, debating with his thoughts. Then, before Zelda could say anything, he lifted her onto Epona.

"Wait! What are you doing? Will you not need her to ride?" she asked. He didn't look up as he mounted Mardan.

"Your horse will serve me well enough."

"But you are far more comfortable with Epona! She is your horse and better trained." This time he did glance at her.

"The more reason to keep you safe with her." The princess seemed to suddenly understood what he meant.

"But-." He shook his head.

"If you are injured or killed, the castle will fall without your leadership and the kingdom will crumble."

"Killed?" Zelda gasped. "What exactly is out there?"

"Come on, Epona," he called, avoiding the question. The horse immediately leapt into a gallop and shot through the trees. Link followed closely behind on Zelda's white horse.

"Link! What is going on?" she shouted behind her. The boy just pointed past her. When the princess turned around, he could tell she was horrified. Rising above the horizon was an army of hundreds, if not thousands, of Bokoblins and Bublins, all riding on terrible boars. Link had felt the vibrations in the ground when he was in the forest and could tell something bad was about to happen. He just hoped he could stop it in time before Hyrule's castle was destroyed entirely.

**I decided I had to make up a name for Zelda's horse; I couldn't just go around calling it _the horse_ or _Zelda's horse_. What do you think of the name? Also, I like it how Link goes from friend to suddenly a protective guard in an instant, like right when he was about to talk about his past. Comments and/or concerns welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda was in shock. What would happen to the castle? What would happen to her people if these monsters reached the castle? The princess knew the answer before she finished asking herself. It would be destroyed. The guards would try to keep the beasts from reaching the people and Impa would definitely do her best to protect the castle, but it would be to no avail. The walls would crumble and her people would... would be killed. The girl realized she must be with her people when it happened, giving them hope and trying to keep them safe until the very end. They must not think she abandoned them. She nodded to herself and turned to Link.

"Link! Bring me to the castle! I must be with my people!" Zelda commanded. To her surprise, he shook his head.

"No, princess. If you die, they will have lost all hope. _You_ must survive. That is truly the only way to keep your people alive!" She clenched her teeth. His theory made sense, but she didn't believe it was the correct choice to follow.

"No! I insist on being with them!" The young man pushed the small white horse to catch up to Zelda.

"Listen to me. I don't intend to sit by and allow the castle be overrun. I will help your people, but you could easily die and I will not allow it. Epona should keep you safe."

"Listen to me!" she exclaimed. "You must respect my decision!" He didn't respond, and the princess suddenly realized what the boy intended to do. "Wait! If you are to go out there, it is possible you might die!" He just smiled at her and urged Mardan forward into a gallop, aimed toward the army of goblins. "No! Link!" the princess shouted, but he continued to ride. "Epona! Follow him!" she told the chestnut horse. The mare just ignored Zelda and galloped on; away from the castle. 

Link rode the white horse to it's fastest speed, but it wasn't quick enough. The princess had been right; this horse wasn't as fast as Epona, but he knew it was better for her highness to be safe. As the mare underneath him galloped forward, he could feel it's muscles trembling. Was it from fear, or was she growing exhausted? He didn't have time to wonder; the army was just in front of him. Suddenly Mardan reared and caught Link off guard. He nearly fell off, but managed to cling to the reins. The white mare whinnied and froze in its' tracks. No matter how hard the rider urged the horse forward, she wouldn't move. Link sighed and hopped off.

"You don't want to run anymore, do you?" he asked. "I understand. Go be free." Mardan whinnied again and galloped away. Link took a deep breath and began running toward the boars. They had passed halfway in front of him by the time he reached the army. The boy drew his sword and jumped forward. A quick slice to the leg brought down one of the beasts and others stumbled to get out of the way. Link slid to the side and took out another boar. It fell toward him and he scrambled to get out of the way. He barely dodged it, but another reined down at him. Bringing up his legs, he placed them against it's chest and lifted the boar over him. Quickly somersaulting backwards, he got to his feet and brought his sword up again. This time he dug his sword into the breast of one of the beasts. It crashed onto the ground next to him and he quickly jerked his weapon out of the flesh. Lifting his arm, he managed to grab the saddle of a boar running alongside him at full speed.

"Hello," he greeted the Bokoblin riding the beast. Before it could do react, the green-clad boy hit it in the head with his sword's hilt. It fell onto the ground to be trampled by the incoming boars. Seizing the reins in his hands, Link pulled back. The boar reared and circled around; beginning to ride against the mass of enemies. Link took out several other goblins with his silver blade, and then saw the figure at the end of the army perched on a black horse. 

Zelda could hear the man's deep voice just above the pounding of hooves. "Destroy the castle, but don't ruin it. I still want it in one piece when I rule." A feeling of anger built up inside her chest and attempted to urge Epona toward the black man. The horse still didn't respond. She just kept galloping forward, away from the battle and across the field. All the princess could do was watch as boars smashed into the stone walls of her castle. Tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Epona, if you can understand my words, then please listen!" she begged the horse, "Turn around! I must help." The princess turned to look where Link was fighting. She could barely see him there were so many boars swarming. He was taking down anyone or anything around him and appeared to be heading toward the dark man. Then she saw a Bublin swing its' club and Link was knocked from the boar. "Link!" she shouted. "Epona please!" Zelda turned to the horse again. "Please! If you care at all for Link, turn around! He could be terribly injured!" The horse faltered in step, but continued to gallop. "Listen to me! Please, Epona!" The girl swallowed. "What would he do if you were in his place?" she whispered. The chestnut horse abruptly stopped and spun around, facing the battle field. "Yes! That is it! Go on Epona!" The mare seemed to hesitate, deciding what to do. "Please!" Finally Epona shook her mane and leapt forward at a full gallop, headed toward the boars. A large crash distracted Zelda for a moment and she turned her attention back to the castle. Her heart caught in her throat as the main wall collapsed to the ground, sending dust and rock everywhere. She looked over the wave of enemies, searching for a green figure. "Where are you, Link?"  
>_<p>

Link fell from the boar and landed awkwardly on the ground, hitting his arm at a strange angle. He grimaced and quickly rolled onto his feet. The boy knew he recognized the man on the black horse; He was the leader of the enemy; if he went down, the whole army would soon follow. Link reached his arm up and grabbed another boar. Quickly, he slay the rider and jumped onto another boar beside him. He continued to make his way towards the black man in this way and was soon only separated by a few enemies. Swiftly, he turned a boar around and shouted. "Ganon!" The man's head snapped up.

"Link," he hissed, a snarl growing on his ugly face. The boy rode towards the man, sword ready. The man bared his teeth and lifted his hand. A purple light began to emit from his palm. 

A gigantic explosion suddenly materialized from the center of the army. Zelda could barely believe what she saw. Was she hallucinating? She had the impression that purple sparks were flying in and all about, floating around in the air. She urged the horse beneath her to go faster.

When the princess reached where the explosion had originated, most of the boars had already passed. The girl was alone, save Epona and scattered dead boars and bokoblins. "Link!" she shouted, a panic growing in her chest as she looked for him. Epona whinnied and suddenly galloped forward, nearly knocking the rider from the saddle. Before the princess could right herself, the horse skidded to a halt and whinnied again. Then Zelda saw what had gotten the mare so excited. "Link!" she exclaimed and dismounted. The boy was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. His golden hair was flopped over his eyes and a large slash mark was visible on his arm. He seemed to have burn marks all over. The princess knelt down and gently tried to lift him, but when he groaned, she immediately withdrew. Zelda sat back.

"What am to do?" The girl turned to Epona, looking at the mare helplessly. The horse walked forward and gave the impression that she was examining Link. Then she snorted onto his face. Link's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" he exclaimed and winced. "Ow." The boy looked at himself and smiled a strange crooked grin. "Guess I really bit it this time, huh Epona?" The horse snorted and shook herself. Suddenly Link seemed to realize the princess was beside him. "Zelda! Your highness! Er, Princess! What are you doing here?" The princess narrowed her eyes.

"Do you not remember what happened?" The boy frowned and rubbed his injured arm, then winced, realizing that was a bad idea.

"Kind of? I remember leaving the forest and-." He cut himself off and his eyes widened. Then he whispered something to himself. Zelda leaned forward.

"What?" she asked. Link looked at her and shook his head.

"Never mind. I'll have to tell you later." He tried to stand but his leg gave out. Zelda grabbed him before he collapsed on the ground.

"Are you all right?" she asked. He smiled painfully.

"Not sure." Link looked at his horse. "Epona, could you give me a hand here?" The chestnut horse walked forward and leaned down to support the boy with her neck. Zelda released him and Link began to climb up his horse. "Ow. Ow. Ow-ow-ow-ow. Okay." He paused and sharply sucked in his breath. "Ow."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Link shook his head.

"N-not really, but I can't do much about it, now can I?" He smiled again, this time with more effort. Epona knelt on closer to the ground and the boy managed to hoist himself onto the horse. Then he turned to Zelda. "Come on, Princess."

"What? You expect me to leave? Now?" Her voice grew louder as she began to grow angry. "When the castle is in danger? My people need me!" A pained expression shot across Link's face.

"And you expect me to just leave you here? We need to go _now_! There isn't much time!" Zelda stepped back.

"W-what do you mean by that? I am the one in charge! I give the orders, not you! Who are you to think you can command me? I am the princess of Hyrule a-and you shall obey me!" Shock flickered in the boy's eyes, only to be clouded by something else.

"I-," he started, then paused and drew in a deep, shuttering breath. "Uh." The boy put a hand against his head. His eyelids fluttered and suddenly he swayed forward. Epona whinnied in alarm and reared, balancing her rider from falling. She then gently knelt to the ground and Link slid to the dirt, unconscious. The princess paused uncertainly, then stepped forward. Kneeling, she gathered him in her arms the best she could, and managed to prop the boy against the horse behind him.

"When you said there was not much time, you did not mean the castle, did you, Link?" the girl murmured softly. She gazed at his sleeping face, covered with dirt and blood. "But I must be with my people. I am the princess and must protect everyone; I must take responsibility for my kingdom." She sighed and stood. "If you keep away from here, you shall not be caught up in any more of this. Stay with Epona and be safe. It is not your fault this situation occured." The boy stirred slightly and Zelda closed her eyes. "I must go before you awaken. You shall convince me otherwise if I do not." She turned and walked toward the castle, leaving the unconscious boy and horse behind in the field.

**Okay there you go. Sorry for not updating for a bit. The end of the quarter is upon me and its TEST TEST TEST. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Gather all the food inside the buildings and then burn them down! I want nothing left! Only destruction!" The command of the dark lord rang inside the ears of every goblin. It fed their thirst for blood and violence. The homes were raided and any living beings spotted were killed on the spot. Princess Zelda had only managed to sneak into the town without being noticed but there was no possible way she could get any further. She could only hope most of the people were safe inside the castle and Impa had things under control.

"Ggroeirreee!" The girl froze as a bokoblin grunted what sounded like an alert. She crouched behind a barrel and prayed she wouldn't be spotted. Footsteps shuffled closer and the princess's heart skipped faster and faster. "Gieofesdfdfrodes?" A confused moan entered the air and the shuffling withdrew. Zelda waited a few minutes and then cautiously crawled out. There was no sign of the goblins. She crept forward alongside a building and an arrow slammed into the wood next to her head. The girl gasped and scrambled backwards. Her foot caught in her dress and she slipped to the ground.

"ERIeridmb!" A bublin shouted and blew into a horn, sounding an alarm. In the distance, thunder boomed; or was that the pounding of goblin feet? The bublin blew into the conch once again and drew back it's bow. Zelda tried to back up and found herself trapped against a building. Desperately she threw up her arms and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. A bowstring twanged. The girl felt no pain, just the sprinkle of rain that was beginning to fall, and cautiously opened her eyelids a crack. Before her lay the bublin, dead in the dirt with a familiar arrow in it's back. The princess whipped her head around, searching, when a goblin with an axe appeared in front of her.

"Ahhh!" she shrieked and crouched on the ground defensively. The monster raised it's weapon and suddenly stopped short. It looked down at it's chest and seemed surprised to find a silver blade sticking out from it, green blood flowing freshly from the wound. Then it collapsed on the ground and didn't rise again. A shadow loomed over the princess. She looked up, squinting against the rain.

"I told you not to go!" Link snapped angrily. Zelda smiled slightly, relieved, and climbed onto Epona in front of the hero. "What do you think you were doing?" he continued. "You could've been killed! Do you know what went through my mind when I found you were gone?"

"I apologize. I knew the danger, but-," she started but the boy cut her off with his hand.

"Tell me what you were thinking later. We've got to get out of here." Zelda opened her mouth and he turned to her sharply, dark blue eyes blazing. "And don't you dare tell me we're staying!" He took her by surprise with his tone and all the princess could do was nod. Link turned and faced away from her. "Good. Now crouch down and don't get off, no matter what." He leaned forward over Zelda and whispered to his horse. "Let's do this, Epona." The horse surged forward, headed toward the entrance. The boy didn't moved from his bent, protective position over Zelda; instead stayed crouched, nearly standing. A familiar horn was sounded and archers appeared, along with goblins riding boars. Link drew his sword.

"Keep your head down," he commanded and the princess obeyed. A boar rode up alongside them and the boy swung his weapon sideways. He caught the bokoblin riding it on the side of the head and it fell to the ground, green blood flowing from the wound. The soft thrum filled the air and a rain of arrows arched into the sky above the escaping couple.

"Link!" Zelda shouted in terror, but he didn't move. The wooden arrows began to fall to the earth. The first struck the ground next to Epona's hoof and then the rest smashed down onto the ground. Zelda clutched the horse desperately. She saw Link wince slightly. "What are you doing?" she cried. "You will be killed!" The determined look didn't vanish from his face.

"Not when my shield on my back will protect me and I cover you," he answered. As in reply to his words, several arrows shot down onto his back and bounced off the metal shield.

"Oh...," Zelda trailed off and was silent. Link glanced down at her for a moment and then snapped the reins. Epona gained speed and finally burst through the castle gates, rain pounding along with the thunder of hooves. When they reached the field, they were still going at full speed, and only when the castle became a spot in the distance did Link allowed his horse to stop. As Epona slowed to a fast trot, the young man sat back and took a deep breath. The girl beneath him sat up.

"Are you all right?" he asked her tiredly. She nodded.

"I'm fine, but what of you? Have any of the arrows injured you?" Zelda asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"I... don't believe so. You know, highness...," he paused and his shoulders slumped. "Princess, what were you thinking?"

"I already told you. I must be with my people," Zelda replied stubbornly. Link leaned back and almost smiled.

"Be with your people how? By lying in a pile of dead bodies with them?" The princess drew back in shock. "Sorry to give you such a gruesome image, but that's the way it could've ended." He leaned in. "I told you not to go, but you still didn't listen. When it comes to battle, you'd be better off listening to me or you might not last long. I've been in more fights than I can count." Zelda nodded once, suddenly aware of how close he was to her. He sighed and, wincing slightly, sat back.

"You are still in pain, are you not?" the princess suddenly asked.

"What?" Zelda shook her head at his answer.

"Do not attempt to hide it. You came after me immediately after waking up, did you not?" Link shrugged uncomfortably. The girl narrowed her eyes. "I knew it. You need your wounds treated at once." She took the reins and turned to Epona. "We're stopping."

"No!" Link exclaimed and snatched at the rain-wet reins. Zelda didn't release the rope and he grasped it in his hand over hers. "No," he said softer. "We need to get away from the castle first. Your safety is more important than my health. I'm sure that G-... the leader already sent out scouts to search for you." The princess thought it over.

"Fine," she decided. "We shall go, but only if you allow me to treat your injuries the moment we are far enough away." Link smiled and bowed his head.

"Of course, Princess Zelda."

**Alright, that's it for today. This chapter's a bit smaller than usual, but I haven't had much time on the computer lately. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, as always, hoping for feedback and suggestions to make it better.**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, nothing _too_ significant in this chapter, just little details. I've been preparing the next chapter for a while. It's _really_ important and I think you should enjoy it. I hope. Also, I'm trying to balance school and writing two stories on Fanfiction at the same time. It can get a little hectic, but I'm trying, so I'm sorry if I don't get the chance to update at times. Enjoy and _please_ comment!**

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Link decided that they <em>might<em> have gained enough distance that they could stop and rest. The princess immediately dismounted and began to search through the picnic basket, which had somehow miraculously survived. Link sighed and blinked the rain away from his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She didn't look up.

"Looking for something that could serve as a bandage. I see that mark on your arm you have been trying so desperately to hide. It needs to be examined." Link smiled and dismounted. She nodded her head at a nearby tree. "Go and rest over there. I shall be there in a moment." He paused and she looked up at him. "What are you waiting for? Go on." Grinning again, the young man turned and walked over to the trunk of the tree. As he knelt down, a sharp pain shot up his calf. He winced and examined the back of his leg, only to find the shaft of an arrow sticking out. The boy frowned. He hadn't realized he had been injured and riding on a horse for several hours with a wound in your leg wasn't good. Movement came from where Princess Zelda was standing and he quickly straightened. Without thinking it through, he jerked the shaft out. Wincing, he adjusted his position so he wouldn't rest on the injury. The princess didn't need to do a gruesome task such as pull the arrow out. Link was strong enough to handle that himself, although the girl might not be.

"I've found some cloth, but not much else. It'll have to do," the princess murmured as she walked over to Link. Kneeling, she lay the fabric on the wet grass and turned to the sitting boy. "Roll up your sleeve." He did as she asked and she leaned in to examine the cut. "We should have stopped earlier," she sighed. "I had no idea your arm was so bad." Link shrugged, thinking that it wasn't. He hadn't even felt it until they began to ride on Epona, and by that time Princess Zelda had already noticed. "Just look at your injury! It is quite inflamed and the cut needs to be sealed," the princess went on. "You should not have been so active, nor moved as much as you did." The young man tilted his head.

"You seem to know quite a lot about healing, Princess." She turned and lifted one of the nearby strips of cloth.

"My father, during the period in which he lived, taught me that everyone needs to be informed in the knowledge of medical attention. Now matter how well protected _you_ are, it is always a possibility another might become injured." The girl paused. "He knew that more than any other," she murmured. Link stared awkwardly at the grass and the rain seemed to platter against the earth even harder. He jumped when Zelda's cool fingers gently ran over his burning arm. "You must bring me back, you know," she told him. The boy looked at her.

"Hm?"

"You cannot keep me from the castle forever. This is momentary setback; I must be with the kingdom. I must protect it and my people as my father and mother did before me." The girl carefully wrapped the bandage around his arm. Link stayed silent. He knew if he said anything, he would just make her upset. Zelda sat back. "There, that should help it from reopening. I cannot do much about the swelling, but try to keep cool water against it." She paused, looking over him. "Um, you'll need to take your shirt off... for me to examine the... burn marks..." The girl trailed off. Link nodded and slipped the green garb over his head. It landed on the wet grass. Zelda grabbed the bandages and turned back to him. She seemed to falter for a second but then moved forward. "What happened out there?" the girl asked unexpectedly.

"What do you mean?"

"How is it you came by all these burns?" Link paused.

"I... don't remember," he lied. The princess didn't look up as she spoke.

"I recall there was a big explosion, and I believe I saw... purple sparks." When the boy didn't respond, she added, "Don't laugh at me or think of me as crazy. I know what I saw." Link was still quiet. In truth, he did remember what happened, but didn't want to tell her. There were some things better left unsaid. So he just stared at the grass and was silent as the girl pressed cloth to his wounds.

"Link?" Zelda's softly asked. He continued staring at the earth.

"Yeah?" There was a slight hesitation in her voice as she continued.

"Do you... believe I am crazy?" This time he did lift his gaze and looked to her.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" He saw the relief fill her light blue eyes.

"Well, you were so quiet and I... thought you were silently laughing at me...," she admitted. Link's dark eyes were serious.

"I'm not laughing." Zelda smiled slightly.

"I am glad." She continued working. Link sighed and rested his head against the tree, closing his eyes, and concentrating on Zelda's smooth, delicate hands running softly over his burns. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but suddenly his eyes snapped open and the boy realized he'd nodded off. Squinting, he saw that all his injuries were now bandaged and became aware of the princess next to him, lying on the ground asleep. The hero gazed at her. The girl was softly breathing, her chest rising up and down and wet golden hair covering her eyes. Gently, he brushed her hair to the side. Then, careful not to wake the princess, he stood and grabbed some of the blankets lying on the ground next to them. He covered her with one and grabbed his shirt. Slipping the green garb back on, he went to search for Epona.

* * *

><p>Zelda awoke to find the rain had stopped pounding and a blanket was resting on top of her. She blinked, groggy from sleep and suddenly realized she didn't see Link. Sitting up, she recalled the night before. When she had told him about the purple sparks, he had gone unusually quiet. Quieter than usual. He had scared her; honestly, she believed he thought her crazy. When he told her that was not so, she did not expect it to mean so much to her. The princess had continued patching him up and after some time found he had fallen asleep. She must've fallen nodded off after that. Standing, she pulled her wet hair back and saw Epona grazing nearby. The princess began to approach the horse and found the earth still slick from the rain. She felt the wet grass slippery beneath her feet and, suddenly loosing her balance, began to fall backwards.<p>

"Whoops!" Princess Zelda landed in strong arms. They carefully lifted herself to her feet again and the girl turned around to find Link standing there. He smiled and tilted his head. "Wouldn't want to ruin that dress, now would we?" he asked.

"Any more than it already has been," Zelda replied, glancing at her muddy pink gown. Then she paused and added, "Thank you."

"No problem," he shrugged. "I've been out gathering food. We didn't have much left in the basket, so I figured I should find some."

"You could have woken me," the princess sighed. "I would not have minded." Link shrugged again.

"You needed your sleep."

"Still, I wish you-."

"It's fine, princess. Don't worry about it." The girl sighed again.

"If you insist. Oh, and thank you for the blanket."

"Sure. As I said, you needed your sleep. Now, come on; we need to get going. I can already see the boars in the distance."

"They are that close already?" Link nodded.

"Yeah, we need to get moving." Zelda frowned slightly. She still wanted to go back to her people, but knew her friend would object. The boy saw her expression. "No, princess. If we gain enough distance, then we'll be able to get out of their reach. Don't make me argue with you again," he almost pleaded. The princess examined his face carefully. He seemed to be okay, but dark rings circled underneath his blue eyes. She also knew he was still in the healing process. Reluctantly, the girl nodded.

"Alright. We shall gain as much distance as possible. However, as soon as the situation allows it, I shall go back." Link smiled.

"Thank you, Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>So, as I was reading over this chapter again, I realized; why <em>did<em> they have the picnic basket with them? Did Epona bring it or something? I have no real idea. What do you guys think?**

****(Oh, and I just discovered how to put up lines in the chapters! I feel really smart and really dumb at the same time, because I didn't know how to do it before. But now I'll be placing the lines in my stories. If it doesn't show up, please tell me.) Thanks!  
><strong>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this chapter will be longer than my other ones. I'll explain why at the bottom. Enjoy!**

After the duo had been traveling for several miles on Epona, at a speed Zelda couldn't imagine keeping for so long, Link finally decided it was alright to stop for a break. The horse slowed to a trot and immediately the riders jumped down. This time they were next to tall cliffs. Link believed it was safer here than out in the open; they could hide quickly without much trouble if caught off guard. While the boy was busy taking their equipment off his horse, Princess Zelda climbed up top the first few rocks and peered out into the grassland. She couldn't see anything unusual, but that didn't mean anything for sure.

"Epona, shush. It's okay; I've already figured it out." Beneath her, she could hear the teen speaking to his chestnut mare. "It's fine. Relax." Then he called up to the princess. "What are you doing?"

"I need to see whether or not the goblins are nearing our position. Also," she added and began climbing down, "I needed to know how far away the castle was. My people need me," the girl reminded. Link sighed impatiently.

"Yes, I know, princess. But right now, they just need you to be safe."

"I understand. Still, I would like to be informed on how long it is we shall continue traveling in this direction." Link shrugged.

"I think we only have a few more miles. I know a place where we can rest and hide 'til the boars pass." Zelda looked at him sharply.

"Well, what are we pausing here for? We should be moving right now!" Link chuckled.

"Of course, highness."

The town was just as he remembered it. Small and lively, people always coming and going. The largest building was the inn, standing at two stories tall. He urged Epona to begin heading toward it.

"Why is it I have never heard of this town?" the girl sitting in front of him questioned again.

"Well, it's been hidden away for a reason. Even if monsters _are_ nearby, they won't find us. A spell has been placed so the village is invisible to goblin eyes. The only way those monsters could find this place is if a Hylian or those like Hylian's would show it to them." Princess Zelda nodded.

"Still, I thought I would have heard about it before this," she murmured.

"You'd never heard of me before, had you? The world is a big place, princess."

"I suppose it is." Link turned his attention back to the town. It had grown since he had been there last. He would have to be careful for no one to find out his or the princess's identity.

"Listen, princess. I have a bit of a reputation here. If people recognize me, then they be able to point you out as well. I don't believe it's a good idea for people to know who you are." The princess reacted strongly to his words.

"Why not? Do they not approve of me here?" The boy shook his head.

"No, no, that's not it at all. The problem is it might turn into a dangerous situation. Someone could be traveling, which most here are, and happen by the slip of tongue to speak of a princess in this town. Bandits and other creatures would come looking and that would be it. I'm just being careful." The girl sighed.

"I suppose I should have thought of that."

"No, it's alright. Now, here." The boy gave her a brown cloak. Zelda gave him a strange look. "Put it around your shoulders. It'll serve for a temporary disguise," he explained. The girl nodded and wrapped it around her shoulders. They arrived at the crowded inn and Link led the way, leaving Epona out front. The interior of the building was fairly big; it had a large dining room with a beautiful chandelier dangling above tables, which were packed with people, and a sign told them that the rooms took up half of the first floor and the whole upstairs. At the counter stood a large roundish man. He had a black beard and was obviously balding.

"Talon," Link greeted. The man turned and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"LI-, er, NICKLE!" he exclaimed excitedly. Some of the men and women at tables in the dining area turned to look curiously. The green-clad hero angled his body slightly so he was more hidden and he felt the princess beside him to the same. The boy looked back to the older man.

"It's nice to see you again," he said, smiling at his old friend.

"Nice? Nice? You have no idea how _awesome_ it is!" Link chuckled and began feeling the need to slip back into his normal accent, for Talon was speaking in the same style. The balding man turned his attention to the girl beside him.

"So, who's this little friend of yours?"

"This is Eldaz," the boy replied smoothly. The inn-keeper raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Eldaz," the man responded, a bright smile extending across his face and put a hand out to shake. Zelda stiffened but shook the ruff, calloused hand. Talon closed his eyes warmly, then turned back to Link. "So, Nickle, is this...?"

"You know that's none of your business, Talon."

"Ah, worth a shot." The older man shrugged. "So, one room or two?"

"One," Link replied and his girl companion glanced sharply at him. The black-haired man grinned sneakily.

"Oh, need to keep an eye on her, eh? Feisty, is she?" The hero sighed.

"No. It's not that. You know the real reasons."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. So," he pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing. "One room, two occupants, one night..." Talon paused and smirked mischievously. "One bed?" Link had to grab onto Zelda to keep her from slapping the older man.

* * *

><p>The duo entered the inn room. It was small and slightly crowded, what with the two beds. Princess Zelda ripped off her cloak and threw it on the closest comforter.<p>

"What was _that_?" she snarled at the boy, who was calmly following her into the room. "You could have told me that the innkeeper was a-."

"It's okay! Calm down!" Link shushed, interrupting the beginning of her rant. He shut the door. "If you yell, he'll just come back up here!"

"Good! Maybe _then_ I will be allowed to leave this ridiculous town! Within the first few minutes I arrive, I am immediately harassed!" She paused. "And Nickle? Eldaz? What is the meaning of those foolish names?"

"Eldaz is your name backwards, only switching the vowels. Nickle came from mixing my name's letters around and adding E and C," he explained patiently.

"And what of staying in the same room?" The princess was still fuming.

"It's not like he had any others!" Link answered, anger growing in his voice. The girl narrowed her eyes angrily, but tilted her head, provoking an explanation. "Did you see how packed the dining room was? It was a miracle he had enough space to spare one room! He's being generous enough as it is!" Zelda recoiled, caught off guard by his fury. She was also surprised that she herself hadn't noticed the large amount of people staying there. The girl shook her head, stammering for a response.

"Y-yet he-!"

"Stop already!" the boy almost yelled. His blue eyes were blazing dangerously. "Listen to _me_ for once! You are in a strange place where you don't know how things work and what things are like and you dare to think you can handle it all by yourself? I've lived here most of my life! So just shut up and listen to me!" Unexpectedly, he slammed his fist into the wall and the room shook. A pot fell off a shelf, smashing into the ground. The blonde girl was frozen in shock at his outbreak. It was the first time she'd ever heard any kind of anger like that coming from him. "Dang it," she heard Link mutter and he placed his forehead against the wall he'd just hit, his blonde hair covering his eyes. The girl and boy both were silent. All that could be heard was heavy breathing, coming from both of them. "Um, listen... Princess...?" Link's voice was muffled. Zelda sat down on the bed, turned away from the blonde boy, and faced the wall. "Princess?" He turned and stepped forward hesitantly.

"That-that's the first time anyone has ever spoken to me in that manner before," she whispered. "I-I..." Link put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he interrupted. The princess shook her head and turned to him, smiling.

"Don't be. I-I believe it was needed. I mustn't act like a princess here, for I am not. I am merely a girl who is extremely and entirely confused and also is in need of guidance." She set her light blue gaze on Link, who shuffled awkwardly in his position.

"You make it sound as if _you_ were the one who did something wrong. I... well, exploded!" He stared at the ground and continued. "It's been a long time since I let my emotions out like that. Normally I'll just keep them bottled up inside and act normal. Like _I'm_ normal. But I'm not." He sighed and sat down beside the princess on the bed. "I'm nothing near normal. I don't know who my parents were. I don't know where I was born. I don't know how to forget what's happened in my past. I don't know so many things."

"Y-your past?" The blonde boy didn't meet her eyes.

"I guess I can tell you now. When I was very little, I lived with the Kikori's; the little forest children who never grow up. I thought I was one of them. My life was fine. I lived happily. And then, suddenly, the being who was like my father, the Great Deku Tree was poisoned by an evil creature. The creature was sent by... by..." The blonde boy paused, as if it were painful to even say the name.

"Link?" The princess leaned forward, gently and unexpectedly placing her hand on his.

"Ganon. It was Ganondorf." Link looked into Zelda's eyes and she could see traces of pain and anger plainly resting in them. "Back then, it was as if Ganon had killed my father. It still is like that, but now I know he wasn't my parent. When he died, that was the first time I really cried." He drew in a shuddering breath. "Before his life ended, the Great Deku Tree told me there was someone who I would meet in the future. Someone important who would help me end Ganon's life. So I set out in search of that person. I didn't know if they were a peasant or prince; a hero or a thief. It didn't matter to me. I had to find them to get back at the monster of a man who had taken my father's life. Years passed. I should've stayed a child."

"Yet, you are not," Zelda whispered. Link shook his head.

"I'm not. At first, I didn't notice, but my clothes seemed to be shrinking and I needed less sleep. I didn't understand what was happening. Eventually I met a man who recognized me as a... different race. A Hylian." The princess tightened her grip on his hand.

"What?"

"At first I thought it was a joke. I thought the old man was lying to me, but after a while, I looked at the changes in my life and faced the facts; I wasn't a Kikori. I belonged to a different place; a different land. The man who told me this was Talon. At that point, he'd invited me to live with him and his family on a horse ranch. I agreed. When we arrived at his home, a giant monster suddenly attacked it. I fought it off and as a reward, Epona was given to me. I could've stayed with him and his daughter for as long as I wanted. However, I still had my mind set on finding that certain special person. I stayed with them for a few days, then left. Eventually, days later, I stumbled across this town, tired and hungry. I lived here for several years. I don't really know why," the boy chuckled. "I just did. Something drew me in, as if the village itself was telling me it wasn't time. I wasn't ready for... something. Still, the time came when I _did_ leave. I traveled over many lands and even met Ganondorf. We fought, but I was easily beaten. It was a miracle I lived to escape. Wherever that man goes, he destroys and kills. A-and it's my fault he's here now." Zelda tightened her jaw.

"No."

"Yes, it is. He followed me to your castle. I shouldn't have stayed so long, but I... I didn't want to go." The princess looked at him.

"Why is it you stayed?" The boy glanced at her.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because this is where I was supposedly born. Perhaps it's because I felt guilty. Maybe it's..." Link looked at the princess sitting beside him, his beautiful blue eyes filled with emotion. "Maybe," he stated simply.

"So that is why you are so protective of this place. So protective of your... home," Zelda realized. The blonde boy closed his eyes.

"I guess so." They were both silent.

"Um, Link... Thank you." He opened his eyes and studied her face closely.

"What?"

"You opened up to me. I feel as if... perhaps I understand more now. I greatly appreciate it." The hero smiled slightly.

"I guess _I_ should be thanking _you_ for listening, Princess Zelda." A jolt ran through the girl's chest. She must've moved, because Link tilted his head worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It is just... I believe that is the first time you have ever called me Zelda."

"Is that bad?"

"No. I rather like it," she admitted.

"Then I'll keep calling you by your name." Zelda smiled and felt the boy's hand tighten around her own. "Listen, just get some sleep. We've been traveling all day and I'm sure you're tired. Get some rest and we'll figure out what to do in the morning." The girl nodded and pulled the covers back. Link tossed her a nightgown. She looked at him curiously.

"Where did you get these?" The blonde boy rubbed the back of his head. "Er- Talon suggested you might need some new clothes." The princess felt the fabric with her fingertips. It was a nice, soft material and she would enjoy getting out of her grubby dress. Link grabbed the door handle and Zelda looked up. "I'll give you a moment to get changed," the boy explained and stepped out, closing the door softly behind him. She stared at it for a moment, then sighed.

"Link, I-I suppose I am glad we are staying together," the girl murmured to the air. "You are searching for someone... special, while I am looking for..." The princess paused. "Or have I already found it?" she wondered.

**(I know Talon doesn't work at an inn. I just wanted someone else we knew to be involved. Also, Talon's fun to work with.) **

**Okay, that's it for now. Just as a heads-up, my dad will be leaving for about two weeks for a bunch of meetings at his work or something. The thing that really caught my attention was he told me he was going to take the computer with. So, around the twentieths, I'll suddenly stop updating this story. I have a bunch of extra stuff written ahead of time for this one, and it's all saved on the computer he's taking with. I can still update my Skyward Sword one though, because I'm just making that one up as I go. Sorry. :(  
><strong>

**And with that _fun_ news, I'll stop there. What did you think of the chapter? I'm curious on the thoughts of Link and Zelda's fake names. As always, I appreciate and encourage reviews and suggestions.  
><strong>

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, I am SO sorry for not updating in so long. My week has been pretty hectic and all over the place. I haven't had much time to myself. So, without further adu (ado?), enjoy!**

Zelda opened her eyes, feeling the cool breeze blow in from the window over her bed. The girl sighed and rolled over. On the other side of the room, she could see her companions' bed, empty, with the sheets randomly thrown across the ground. The princess smiled.

"I suppose it is difficult for him to sleep in a bed," she murmured, remembering the first time Link had slept in the castle. He hadn't even touched the blankets and poor Eshe had found him slumbering on the floor. Zelda grinned lightly and sat up, pulling her legs out from under the bed sheets. She stretched her arms for a moment and suddenly noticed the note lying beside the door. The princess stood and picked it up.

* * *

><p>Eldaz,<p>

I have gone out to look around town. If you need to clean up, ask Talon. He should direct you to the nearest bathroom. Your new clothes are on the stand beside your bed. Try to keep a low profile. If you need me, I'll most likely be with Epona.

-Nickle

* * *

><p>The princess narrowed her eyes. She was <em>not<em> looking forward to meeting the innkeeper again, but she _did_ need to clean up. Sighing, the girl snatched up her new clothing. It was a plain light blue dress, with a diamond pattern sewn in around the middle to make it appear as a belt. On the ground beside the stand she found black shoes that appeared to have been through some hard times.

Zelda threw the entire outfit on and was reaching for the door handle when she realized that she was still wearing her crown. How she had fallen asleep with it on, she didn't know. However, the blonde girl _did_ know that it would be an obvious giveaway if she had it on when she stepped outside. Hesitantly reaching up, the princess lifted the circlet off her head and placed it on her nightgown. The girl stared forlornly at it. It seemed that without it, she really was no longer a princess. She heaved another sigh and walked out the door.

"Talon," Zelda greeted. The older man looked up from his work at the front desk and a bright smile lit up his face.

"Ah, Eldaz! How are you this _fine_ morning?" he welcomed. The princess dipped her head.

"I am fine, thank you very much. Um, L-Nickle told me that you might have a place I am able to freshen up?"

"Ah, yes! Of course! Just a minute!" Talon turned around and strolled into the back room. Zelda sat down on a chair beside the counter and glanced around. Other than it was lighter out and there weren't as many people in the dining area, the hotel wasn't that different. "Well-." The blonde girl jumped as the owner came back into the room. "It seems that all the bathrooms are currently being used. If you want, you can wait for one to open up. Or you can go for a swim in a stream that's behind the hotel," Talon offered. Zelda considered it.

"I believe I shall go investigate that stream," she announced. The black-haired man smiled and tossed her a towel.

"It's about a ten minute walk. Just go straight and you can't miss it." The girl nodded her thanks and was about to step out of the building when Talon called after her. "Oh, and Eldaz!" Zelda turned around. "You might want to hide that accent of yours. It might be an easy give-away." He winked. The princess narrowed her eyes and exited the room. The stream was easy to find. Zelda spotted the sun reflecting off the water in the distance almost immediately. After about ten minutes of hiking to the brook, she finally arrived. The princess flung off her shoes and dipped them into the cool river.

After the girl finished bathing and drying off, she decided to look around the little town. Other than the obnoxious hotel owner, Zelda hadn't met anyone else. However, as soon as she had stepped out of the trees, she was spotted by a group of boys. Immediately, they swarmed about her.

"Heeeey, little girly. How you doin'?" a red-headed boy asked cheekily.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied tartly.

"What is a nice, pretty little lady like you doing in such a place like this?" another questioned. Zelda turned her head and tried to walk away, only to be blocked by more boys.

"That is really none of your business, now is it?" the girl snapped back, although a trickle of fear was audible in her voice. The red-head raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I'd like to say it is now. What's your name, sweety?" The boy was smiling, but the princess could hear steel in his words.

"Eldaz."

"Ah, what a pretty name; Eldaz. What you say, you and me go have a little talk in the woods together? ALONE." Zelda stepped back.

"No, I do not wish to do so." She saw an opening in the circle of boys and bolted for it. The blonde girl had only taken a few steps when a hand snatched her wrist in an iron grip. She whirled around to see the red-head leader smiling evilly.

"Ah, a little frisky one, eh?" He leaned in close and Zelda turned her head away from him. "Just how I like 'em." His grin grew wider and the princess tried to pull back.

"No, let me go!" She yanked her wrist as hard as she could. The boy just laughed. Not really thinking, Zelda drew back her hand and brought it forward as hard as she could. A loud SLAP filled the air. The princess's captor paused in shock and lifted his fingers to the new red mark on his face, not seeming to register what had happened. Then understanding flickered across his face and his expression became one which was furious.

"What do you think you're doing?" The other boys surrounding the girl stepped back and Zelda's heart beat faster in terror. The red-head glared down at her. "I don't think you realize what a mistake you just made." The leader pulled his hand back bunched in a fist. The princess raised her free hand in defense as he brought his fist forward.

"I- wouldn't do that if I were you." Zelda opened her eyes at the sound of a wonderfully familiar voice. Link stood behind the red-head boy, his hand holding back the leader's fist. The hero's blue eyes were dark and dangerous. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"What's it to you?" the boy snarled back. "It's none of your dang business."

"If you ask me, it's entirely my business," Link replied, still holding the fist. "Now let go of her." He gestured to Zelda. The red-head scowled at him again but released the princess's hand. The girl held back a cry as the blood rushed back into her fingers. The blonde hero didn't look away from the leader. "If you ever do something like this again, you will regret it." When the boy just spat on the ground, Link stepped closer. "Got it?" His voice was dangerously low and the red-head seemed to get the point. He jerked his fist back and spat again.

"Fine. Let's get out of here," he growled and retreated into the streets of the town, his gang not far behind. As soon as they were out of sight, Link was immediately by Zelda's side.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I suppose." She was inspecting her wrist, which had turned slightly red from the leader's iron grip. It still throbbed. The blonde hero gently ran his cool fingers over it, searching for any unseen injuries.

"It seems to be okay. You just need to stop the swelling. Come on, let's go get some water." He helped the princess to her feet.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, the duo was sitting out in the woods beside the pond. Zelda had her hand in the water. Link watched her as she carefully crouched by the water's edge.<p>

"Feeling better?" he called. The girl looked back and nodded.

"Yes." She stood and walked over to sit beside him in the short grass. "Who were those boys?" The hero grimaced.

"Idiots. Kids who think they run this town. I found out about them this morning at the hotel after I'd left our room." The princess nodded again.

"Well, I must thank you. If you had not appeared when you did…" She trailed off. Link glanced at her. Zelda had her head held high, but she was still slightly shaking. The boy gently took her hand and she turned her blue eyes to him.

"It's partly my fault too. I should've warned you about them, but I just didn't think it all the way through. I'm sorry." Zelda shook her head.

"Do not be. You saved me and I am extremely grateful." The hero smiled.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll show you around. And I promise I won't leave your side." His friend's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I would love that." Link grinned and helped Zelda to her feet. Together, hand in hand, they headed back into the little town.

**Thanks for reading, guys! Hints, suggestions, and comments are encouraged, like usual.**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter takes place a few days after Link and Zelda have been staying in the village. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The night was silent. There was no noise what-so-ever and Link didn't like it. It was <em>too<em> quiet. No bird sang, no crickets chirped, and no wolves howled. The hero sat up. Whenever something like this happened, danger was near, probably involving Ganon. As lightly as he could manage, the boy snuck over to the window, and silently lifted it up, all the time careful not to wake the sleeping girl who was also in the room. A breeze flowed in through the opening and blew Link's blonde hair off to the side as he stuck his head outside. There was something wrong, but he didn't know what. The sky was lit up with stars and the moon shone down on earth, acting as if nothing was wrong and urging the boy to go back to sleep, although Link knew he wouldn't be able to do so until he found out what was the problem. The cool night air felt good on his skin and the hero decided to take a quick walk around the village, just to calm his nerves. Quietly, the boy snuck out of the room and into the empty town square.

The town inhabitants were all resting peacefully; not a soul was out and about other than the green-clad teenager. The boy felt his senses sharpening. Something about being alone at night always helped that. No distractions, no disturbances, and no annoyances. Although, he added to himself, the princess wasn't really a nuisance of any kind. He approached the edge of town and stared out onto the plain. The grass was waving like the sea and reflecting the moonlight back at the stars. That's when he felt a vibration.

Link hesitated, unsure whether or not he imagined it. It came again and he could smell smoke. As fast as he could, Link scrambled up the side of a building and peered into the distance. What he saw confirmed his fears. The boy was sure of it; goblins were coming to his home. Somehow the protective barrier had been dissolved and the town was about to be attacked.

* * *

><p>Zelda awoke to find Link gone. The boy's bed was cold and the sheets thrown messily onto the ground. At first the girl believed he was just having trouble sleeping and stepped out for a moment, but then fears began to tug at her heart. Had he left her? Was he upset with her for some reason? Had he grown sick of babysitting all this time and just abandoned her? No. The princess shook her head.<p>

"I-I refuse to believe that. Link would never leave without explaining his reason. I- I am certain of it," she murmured, trying to convince herself. "Then why is it I do not sound certain?" the girl wondered. She sat on her bed, pondering what to do next when she heard a shout from outside. Zelda jumped up and looked out the window. In the distance, she could see what appeared to be the sunrise. "How is that possible? The night is not even halfway through yet!" Wind blew in through the window's opening and the princess realized that she could smell smoke. She looked once again to where the light was coming from and this time saw the boars and goblins, riding at full speed toward the building.

* * *

><p>"Get out now! The village is under attack!" Link pounded on doors, shouted warnings, and made as much of a racket as he could to wake everyone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around to come face to face with Talon. The balding man wore a worried expression.<p>

"What's going on here?" the innkeeper asked. Around the duo, people were emerging from their houses and buildings. Link pointed to the horizon. Talon followed his finger and the black-haired man's eyes grew wide. He turned back to the younger boy. "How can I help?"

"Just get people out of the hotel. That's where most of the townsfolk are staying," the warrior suggested. The older man nodded and ran toward the inn. The hero called to a couple that was staring at the incoming boars with terror in their eyes. "Do you know a way we can escape without having to go through the boars?" The man laid his terrified gaze on the boy helplessly. The woman didn't move, frozen with fear.

"I know a way out." Link looked up to see a red-headed boy standing before him. The warrior recognized him as the leader of the gang that had injured Zelda. The hero's gut told him not to trust the boy, but there was really no other choice. Reluctantly, Link nodded.

"Can you tell everyone?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. Will! Caine!" Two smaller blonde boys appeared beside him. "Start leading these people out of here. Through the Overhead Grove," he added. The duo nodded and scampered off. The leader turned back to Link and drew a dagger. "Seems to me that this town'll need protectin'. Am I right, Link?" The hero smirked and nodded.

"Delvin. I should've recognized you earlier," he commented. They were distracted by a loud, audible TWANG over the thundering of hooves and the blonde boy spun around in time to see a hail of flaming arrows speeding towards the defenseless little town.

"TAKE COVER!" Delvin bellowed and dove to the ground behind a barrel. Link glanced around for some shelter and suddenly realized that a little girl was standing right in the middle of the town square, staring at the flaming sky. With no thought to his own safety, he ran forward and scooped the child up in his arms. The hero spotted a large, overturned cart and swiftly crouched behind it. Only a moment after he had done so, several arrows smashed into and ricocheted off of the cart. Fire from the arrows licked at Link's wooden wagon and, before he knew it, the planks had burst into flames. The boy quickly kicked the cart back onto stone pavement before it could start any permanent fires.

"Link! Another volley!" Link heard Delvin's warning and glanced up. More arrows were flying through the air. The hero pushed the child behind him and drew his sword.

"Don't move away from me," he commanded and turned to face the shower of fire and shafts. The arrows sailed to the earth and Link held tight to his blade. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p>Zelda was trapped. The stairs were blazing with fire and impossible to cross. When the princess had discovered this, she ran back into her room and closed the door behind her, hoping to slow or block the flames for a little while. The window was still open, but it was a two-story drop to the gravel below, and the girl didn't think she would survive. So, she flung open the door only to find fire burning the floor before her. There was nowhere to go. She was trapped.<p>

* * *

><p>Link wiped sweat from his forehead. He had somehow managed to block all the arrows from striking him and the little girl by cutting back the shafts before they landed. There had been one terrifying moment when a flaming arrow had gotten by his swinging blade and managed to scorch his clothes, but thankfully he hadn't caught on fire.<p>

"Thank you, sir," the child called from behind him.

"Y-yeah, sure. Go find your Mom," Link replied. The young child nodded and scampered off. The warrior bent over, catching his breath.

"Hey Link!" The hero winced as Talon shouted his name. Several people looked over in his direction and the blonde boy knew it wouldn't be long until they figured out who he was, but it was too late to do anything about it now. "Link!" The large innkeeper skidded to a halt. "Link, I managed to get all the people out of the inn except the top floor. Some of the arrows struck the roof and now the place is on fire!" The words sunk in and terror struck the hero's heart. The top floor. That was where Princess Zelda was! Without another word, Link to run.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you ask, Delvin is a person I just made up so don't go looking for him in any Zelda games.<strong>

**Okay, so I'm really sorry for not updating in so long, but I literally have had no time to myself. I'll try to update more. Review Please! I've currently only really had one person reading my story **_**and**_** reviewing it. Thank you to them (ABCthealphabet), but it'd be nice to hear from other people too. So, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, short chapter. I'm having a brain block, not to mention Finals coming up. X(**

* * *

><p>She was somewhere in there; someplace in the burning building. Link barged into the blazing inn, not pausing to think twice as sparks leapt on his skin and clothes. He was unexpectedly hit with a sudden wave of heat and only barely managed to keep on his feet. A large CRACK came from the top floor, like a wooden beam was breaking. Anxiety gave the hero adrenaline and he sprinted to the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Help! Help me! Someone!" the princess shrieked in terror. Smoke caught in her lungs and she paused, falling into a coughing fit. Her throat already was beginning to feel raw. "H-help!" Zelda shouted again, at the same time, swallowing more dust. Once again, she began coughing. The girl didn't think she was going to make it. She was trapped in her room trapped by dancing fire licking at the door and smoke drifting in from the open window. If the fire didn't get her, the princess reasoned, she would die of lack of oxygen. "H-hello? Anyone? Please!" She tried once again to cry for help, but no one was close enough to hear.<p>

Princess Zelda was suddenly alarmed by a loud CRACK that came from just below her feet. The girl scrambled backwards until she reached the wall and pushed up against it. Another snap jumped above the noise of crackling fire and abruptly the floor gave out. If the blonde princess hadn't been alongside the wall, she would've fallen down along with the wooden beams. The girl watched as the planks plunged into the burning fire below. The floorboards hit the inferno and immediately caught. The blaze grew even brighter and Zelda had to look away to keep from being blinded. Heat shot up in waves, stinging her face with sparks. The princess barely had time to recover from the wave when another hot blow gusted up. The blonde girl was left gasping for breath, her chest heaving in and out, breathing in heavy ashen oxygen.

"Please, someone," she gasped, "help." As if in answer to her plead, suddenly the door was smashed open, sending a shower of sparks down with what was left of the wooden entryway. And, to Zelda's relief and shock, a green-clad boy stumbled through the opening, his arms crossed in front of his face as a protection from the fire. Link's eyes were covered against the heat, but he still managed to get a shout into the air.

"Zelda! Princess?" An unexpected surge of heat blew against him and he began coughing.

"Link! I-I'm here!" the princess shouted back. The hero's head shot up and he squinted in the direction of her voice. "Link!" Zelda yelled again. The boy's blue eyes suddenly widened and the trapped girl knew he'd seen her.

"Step back!" Link hollered over the roaring of the fire.

"What?"

"Get back now!" With those words, the hero took several steps back, and then sprinted forward. Zelda was frozen with horror as Link leapt over the huge gap suspended above a pit of fire below. Then he was next to her, gasping for ashen air and holding her in his arms.

"Link! What were you thinking? You might've been killed!" The princess grabbed the sleeves of his tunic desperately. She could feel his heavy breathing through the burnt green cloth. Link took several deep breaths before pulling back, his shining blue eyes reflecting the blazing orange fire.

"But I wasn't killed. And your safety is definitely more important than mine."

"Do not say that!"

"It's true."

"_I_ do not believe so," the princess murmured. Link frowned, disbelieving, but said nothing. Instead, he drew away and swiftly scanned the room. Zelda could see him thinking on what the quickest and safest route out would be. Suddenly, despite the fire burning and sparks flying about them in the air, the blonde girl felt quite safe. When Link was with her, she felt like nothing in the world would dare harm her. It was impossible for the princess to be placed in danger if he was by her side.

* * *

><p>The situation wasn't good. Danger was everywhere. Every course out of the blazing building that Link could see would end in injury somehow. The hero grit his teeth angrily, unknowing what he should do. A sudden thunderous crash from below made both him and the princess jump. Sparks and ash lifted into the air and Princess Zelda pulled away from it, hugging against Link's chest tightly. The blonde boy felt a rush of affection for the girl. He knew, somehow, that he <em>would<em> get out of there with the princess alive. The hero looked around the room once more, thinking desperately. What could he do?

**What will Link do? I myself am kind of stuck. Ideas please!**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	14. Chapter 14

She clutched desperately to his chest, breathing in the boy's calming scent. Tears gently streaked down her cheeks, clearing a way through the ash and grime.

"Are you alright?" Zelda looked up to see Link's blue eyes gazing at her worriedly. His thumb ran lightly over her face, pausing at the tear. The princess smiled briefly.

"Yes. Just overwhelmed."

"Don't worry," Link replied, "I'll get us out of here. Hang tight."

"What?" Before the girl could react, the hero scooped her up in his arms, stepped back, and leapt forward. Zelda had enough time to let out a small yelp before the duo landed roughly on the floor beside their beds. A shower of sparks lifted into the air and the princess buried her face in Link's chest.

"Ow." The blonde girl heard the hero mutter to himself. "Okay, that sort of worked." Then he sat up and raised his voice to be heard over the roar of fire. "Princess, are you alright?"

"Y-yes," she replied sitting back. "I am fine."

"Good." Link's eyes were determined, but he hesitated before he spoke. "I-I have an idea how we can get out of here, but it includes asking you to do something... kinda crazy."

"H-how crazy?" Zelda asked. The hero smiled weakly but didn't break eye contact.

"Crazy enough to jump out a window." He jerked his head toward the window above them. The girl swallowed, unable to think of a reply. "Zelda." She turned her attention back to the boy as he took her hands. "This is the only way. Please."

"I believe you." The princess answered without hesitation and stood. "Just tell me when I need to jump." Link's eyes grew warm and nodded. He stood and grabbed the window's sides.

"Princess, you'll need to cover your head," the boy called back. Zelda obliged and turned away. Link grit his teeth and pulled. It was several seconds before the window gave way, but when it did, it was sudden and gave violently. Slivers of wood shot backward, along with pieces of glass. The princess heard the hero grunt slightly and she turned back.

"Link? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. The boy threw what was left of the window off to the side without answering. "Link?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just caught a little off guard," he replied. "Now come on. We have to get out of here before this place falls apart." Zelda nodded and stepped forward, but not before noticing a dark red liquid staining Link's glove.

"Link! Your hand!" She reached for it, but the hero pulled away, shaking his head.

"I can take care of it later. We have to get out _now_." As if in response to his words, the whole building groaned and a large crash came from below.

"But-!"

"I swear I'm fine. Please," Link pleaded. The princess sighed and bowed her head.

"If you insist."

"Thank you." The boy turned and leaned out the window. "HEY! WE'RE UP HERE!" he shouted. Zelda stepped forward, wondering who Link was speaking to.

"Link? What are you doin' up there?" The girl heard the response at the same time she saw who was speaking. The boy saw her too. "Ah, I see. Whatcha need?"

"What is _he_ doing here?" the princess hissed. Link frowned.

"I'm sorry, but Delvin is the fastest and safest way we can get out of here."

"The _safest?_ Do you not remember who that boy is or what he was trying to do to me? Is there no other option aside from trusting him?" Zelda asked. The blonde hero frowned.

"There _are_ other ways, but all end in just one person leaving alive," he replied. The princess opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She dropped her gaze.

"Oh. I see. I apologize. Let us go now." Link smiled slightly and took her hand, then turned back to the window.

"Delvin, I'll need your help."

"You know, I kinda figured," the boy answered.

The blonde hero sighed. "I need you to catch Eldaz for me." The princess glanced sharply at the red-head, expecting him to make some snide comment or refuse, but instead he merely shrugged.

"Okay. No probs. Send her down when ready." Delvin paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Although you might want to hurry. There's no tellin' when those goblins'll be gettin' here." Link nodded and looked to Zelda.

"Just tell me when to jump," she murmured. The blonde hero smiled and guided her to the windowsill. The princess took her heels off and, throwing them off to the side, carefully stepped up onto the wooden sill. She leaned against the wall, clutching the boards and Link's hand. The girl looked to the ground and suddenly realized just how high up she was. The ground shrank away beneath her, appearing to be much more than two stories. Zelda's breaths abruptly became rapid and fast and her body began shaking. She placed her head against the wall and clung to Link's hand, squeezing it like it would anchor her to the building.

"Princess." The girl glanced at the hero and was shocked to see him right next to her, somehow balancing on the window without pushing her off or falling himself. "It's okay. I'm just going to lower you down as far as I can and then Delvin will catch you. Alright?"

"I-I suppose," she stammered, still shaking. Zelda felt Link's thumb stroking her hand.

"I promise you'll be safe. Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Without warning, the boy grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest. The princess felt the air rush out of her in shock and she grew even hotter than she already was. And then they were moving sideways, the fire-lit sky rushing by. Zelda briefly saw the outside wall of the inn before she fell away from Link and flipped upside down in the air. The only thing she was conscious of was the hero's hands still holding onto her own. Suddenly she was upright, held only by Link, who was hanging upside-down, his feet hooked on the windowsill. "Ready?" he called down and the girl realized he was speaking to the red-head below.

"Haven't moved!" was the answer. Without another word, the hero released Zelda. She managed to catch a glimpse of the blonde boy's apologetic face right before she crashed onto Delvin. "OOF!" the boy grunted as the princess slammed into him. "Sheesh girly! Lose a few pounds, will ya?" Normally this comment would've earned Delvin a slap from Zelda, but she was too busy trying to deciding if she was still alive or not. After a quick check, she discovered that nothing had been injured. "Are you okay? Link'd probably kill me if you weren't, so I'd appreciate it if you weren't hurt," Delvin told her.

"I-I believe I am fine."

"What about your hand?" the red-head pointed out. Zelda glanced at her hand and was shocked to see blood.

"I-it does not hurt," she murmured. Then it dawned on her. When Link had guided her to the window, she'd been holding his hand. His blood must've gotten on her. Which reminded her... "Link?" The princess stood and turned her attention back to the window, where she could see the hero. He had pulled himself back up the window and was standing inside. The boy made a few motions with his hands and then disappeared. "Where is he-?"

"He's just gonna find a different way out or somethin'. There's no way he's jumpin' out the window. He'd never make it without somethin' to lower himself down with," Delvin explained. "Now let's get ya outta here before those goblin's arrive." The boy grabbed her arm and tugged. "Come on."

"What about Link?" the princess asked. "We cannot just leave him."

"He'll be fine. He's Link," the red-head sighed as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Now come on." He pulled again on her arm and this time Zelda allowed him to lead her away. She turned from the burning inn and began following Delvin into the nearby woods. They had only gone a few feet when a frighteningly large crash came from behind the two. The princess whirled in time to see the fire from the inn double in size. And then the building itself collapsed. Sparks, burning wood, and ash flew everywhere. The crash was deafening.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating. I've been recovering from a cold and finally have recovered (mostly). I'll try to update more.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	15. Chapter 15

"LINK!" Zelda screamed, pulling away from Delvin. The boy hung onto her with an iron-like grip. "Release me this instant! We must help him!" The red-head shook his head.

"No. We need to get you to safety. Link'll be fine."

"Fine? Fine? Does it appear as if he will be fine? ! A building just collapsed on him and you believe he will be fine?" The princess's voice grew louder with every word. Tears were streaking her cheeks. "I cannot believe you! What kind of creature are you? !"

"One who knows that he's gotta get you to safety or Link's gonna kick his butt. Now COME ON!" Delvin jerked on the girl's arm, unbalancing her and began to drag her into the woods. Zelda resisted at first, but eventually allowed him to pull her away from the burning, fiery remains of the hotel. The princess could feel her face wet with tears. How could someone survive after something like that? No one could. Never. Link was gone. He was never coming back.

* * *

><p>"Yo bros! Will! Caine! I'm back!" Delvin called into the woods. A second later, two brown heads popped out of the undergrowth.<p>

"Delvin! You're okay! When you didn't show up in the clearing, we wondered what happened!"

"Well, Will, I got a little sidetracked." The red-head nodded his head towards the girl behind him. She had her eyes shut and was facing away from the boys.

"Ah! Isn't this the girl we met a few days ago? Seems like a good catch!" The boy leaned in closer, smiling. "She should be grateful that ya saved her!" Delvin sighed.

"Don't I wish. Nope, this one's a favor." The brown-haired boy looked up.

"Favor?"

"Yep. So ya'll gotta leave her alone, or someone's gonna get their butt kicked. And not by me, I might add," he replied. Then turning over his shoulder, he called, "Now come on, girly. We gotta get ya to the clearing." He pulled her arm. Zelda walked forward numbly. One of the watching boys frowned.

"Shame. She's really obedient." Delvin snorted.

"Yeah, well you can take that up with the one who'd break your arm if ya go and lay a hand on her. Besides, she's not usually like this."

"What 'appened?"

"Long story. I'll tell ya later, but we gotta get to the clearin'. Let's go."

* * *

><p>A boy walked through the forest, limping slightly. His clothes were burnt and he was bleeding in several places. His blonde hair hung heavily over his eyes, sticking to the sweat on his face. Blood stained his hand and stung painfully. He trudged over to a tree and leaned against it, closing his eyes and resting momentarily. His pointy ears twitched slightly as he detected voices and the boy opened his blue eyes. Painfully, he pushed himself away from the tree and limped towards the noise. Minutes later, Link stumbled into the clearing, dirty, bleeding, and exhausted.<p>

"Link?" The blonde hero looked up to the source of the voice, a red-head boy who was sitting in a circle of people. Delvin grinned. "What happened to ya, man? Ya look like you just got run over thrice by a herd of boars."

"What, this?" Link smirked lopsidedly, his hair falling into his eyes. "I've been through worse."

* * *

><p>"By the way, where's Eldaz?" Link asked. He sat at the edge of the clearing, his shirt off and bandages being wrapped on his wounds. "Is she safe?" Delvin sighed and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.<p>

"Yeah, she's safe. Fine. Whatever ya wanna call it." The boy opened one light brown eye to examine the young girl who was wrapping cloth over Link's arm.

"Whatever you want to call it?" the hero repeated, his eyes narrowing. The red-head waved a hand.

"Oh, she's unharmed. In better condition then most of us, physically. But mentally..."

"Mentally?"

"I guess she thinks you're dead or somethin'." Delvin shrugged nonchalantly. Link sat up.

"What? Where is she?" The red-head waved towards the woods.

"Over there. She's mopin' near the stream." Without another word, the blonde hero stood and walked in the direction that Delvin had pointed him in. The red-head opened his other eye and looked to the girl who had been bandaging Link. "Ya think you'd like to wrap my wounds?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl rolled her eyes and walked off. The boy sighed. "Worth a shot."

* * *

><p>Zelda buried her head in her hands, blonde strands of hair falling forward. She kept loosing people: her parents, the kingdom, and now Link. And worst of all, Link had died almost exactly the same way her father had; in a fire. She didn't know how much more she could take. A sob escaped her. Why was this happening? Tears fell to the ground, glittering crystals of water. Beside her, the princess could hear the rushing water of the stream swishing by. Another sob burst out from within. Why?<p>

Soft hands gently touched her arms from behind. The girl didn't react. She didn't care who it was. She was so numb at this point, she wouldn't mind if it was Ganondorf himself. The hands softly moved up and down her arms. The gentle action caused a strangely soothing feeling to cross over the girl. And then...

"Zelda?" The princess's heart caught in her throat. Was she imagining things? The girl spun around, coming face to face with Link's shining, worried blue eyes.

"Link?" Her voice was just a whisper. "You are alive?" The hero smiled slightly.

"Yes." His smile faded. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I-I-. No, I'm not!" Zelda buried her face in the blonde boy's chest. She felt him stiffen with surprise. "No, I am not okay! You had me terrified. I thought you were dead! How could you do that to me?" There was a long pause, and then Link put his arms around the girl.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't know it would cause you to be so upset."

"How could I not be upset?" Zelda's voice broke. "I thought you had died." They were both silent, and the princess felt Link's grip tighten on the princess's clothes.

"I'm sorry." He bent his head down, pressing his cheek against the girl's. Without thinking, she responded and lifted her lips to his. The moment they touched, Zelda's rational mind took over, and realizing what had happened pulled back, her hand covering her mouth. She saw her shock reflected in Link's eyes, but was surprised to see some joy as well.

"I-I apologize," the princess stammered. "That was... unintentional. I-I should not have done that."

"I-um. Yeah." The blonde hero stared at the ground. Zelda felt herself growing red. She glanced at Link. She was royalty. What was she thinking? They couldn't be together. They shouldn't have even kissed. So, then why did she want to do it again? The girl pulled her hand away from his chest and suddenly noticed the bandages.

"Oh! Are you alright?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Link responded, sounding as if he was coming back from another world deep in his mind.

"You are bandaged! How badly were you injured?" Smiling sheepishly, the boy raised a hand to his shoulder and began to massage it without thinking.

"Not that bad. I've had worse," he admitted, and then winced. The blonde girl sighed.

"That does not mean it does not hurt. Come on; I shall get you some ointment." She stood and started walking back toward the clearing. Behind her, she heard the hero stand and begin to follow. Zelda's mind was racing. What was she doing? She shouldn't get involved with Link any more than she already had. The girl looked briefly back at the the boy. But she could not leave him. He had already done so much for her. He'd saved her life several times, protected her and she... The princess shook her head. She was just digging herself a deeper and deeper hole with no ladder to get out. A soft hand slipped into hers and Zelda paused. She might be in a hole, but maybe Link would be able to throw her a rope to get out.

**You guys I am extremely sorry for not updating. I've been concentrating mostly on my other story (finale coming up) and haven't had a lot of time on this one. But I'll try to be better about updates. Comment Please!**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm making this chapter longer than usual to make up for lack of updates.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, you got 'er to come out! I didn't think that'd be possible!" Delvin exclaimed. Zelda shot the boy a cool look and continued walking past him. Link followed close behind the girl, his head filled with thoughts about the kiss. "Yo, Link!" The red-head called his name, snapping the boy out of his state of mind.<p>

"Y-yeah, Delvin?"

The leader rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, what happened to put you in such a daze?" he muttered. Link winced slightly, but enough for it to be noticed. He glanced at Zelda, who was kneeling over a pack of medicine. If she'd heard the red-head's words, she didn't show it.

"Link? !" The blonde boy turned around and came face to face with an old man. He was hunched over and holding a cane, but the sparkle in his eye was what caught Link's attention.

"Um, yes?" he answered warily.

"So it is you!" the man exclaimed, a low chuckle in his voice. He grabbed the hero's hands and shook them firmly. "Link the hero!" The boy grimaced as the old man's voice rang throughout the clearing, catching several people's attention.

"I guess you could say that..."

"I doubt you remember me," he continued, ignoring Link's words, "but you saved my farm back in the day! Overrun by goblins and the such and you just ran in and killed 'em all. Most wondrous sight I'd ever seen."

"That's right! I remember you too!" A girl in her twenties walked over, her eyes shining bright. "You saved me from a rockslide when I was a little girl!"

"Um..."

"Protected my family!"

"Fought off a whole army of bokoblins!"

"Cleared the road of giant boulders!"

"Delivered a package to my son!"

"Excuse me." The boy ducked out of the oncoming group of people and slipped over to Zelda. The girl smiled slightly.

"It appears as if you are quite popular."

Link frowned.

"This is why I didn't want people to know who I am," he sighed.

"There is no problem when someone is fond of you for your kind deeds," the princess told him. The hero shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is?" she asked. Link opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Link, is it? !" The boy turned around and came face to face with a large, black-haired man. He was at least a head taller than the blonde hero and wore an ugly snarl on his face. A frighteningly large axe rested at his hip.

"_That's_ what I'm worried about," he whispered to the girl crouching behind them.

* * *

><p>"Link! You are the boy who wiped out my entire squad! My friends are all <em>gone<em> because of you!" the man bellowed angrily. The clearing went dead silent. Zelda saw Link regarded the larger man with a curious look, and suddenly recognition dawned on the boy. The hero's expression was calm as he replied.

"And who, could I ask, exactly were the people of your 'squad?'"

"My friends!"

"No, I mean, who were they? If I remember correctly, I think they were bandits." This drew a soft gasp from the listening crowd. "And," the boy continued, "you should also remember that I didn't hurt them; I simply held them down until the castle guards came in to bring them to jail." Link fixed his blue gaze on the black-haired man, an eyebrow raised, waiting for a response. The man's mouth opened and then closed, but nothing came out. An infuriated, furious expression came over the bandit's face and with a roar, he abruptly whipped out his large axe. It smashed down into the ground, right where Link had been a second before.

"Where did you go, you little runt! ?" The man spun around, searching for the hero. It seemed almost like Link had simply disappeared. An unexpected light touch to Zelda's shoulder made her gasp softly.

"Shh. It's just me." The princess identified Link's voice immediately and relaxed. She angled her body slightly so she could see the blonde boy out of the corner of her eye.

"Link, what are you doing?" she asked. The hero rolled his arm back, revealing his sword slung over his back.

"Just grabbing my sword and shield."

"Will it get that dangerous?"

"Probably not, but you can never be too careful." The boy winked and stepped back into the bushes. The princess whirled around.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. A shadow fell over her.

"Wait for who, little girl?" Zelda slowly turned back, only to see the bandit standing above her, his axe balanced on his shoulder and an ugly grin on his face. He tilted his head, still grinning. "I'd say it was the little runt, wasn't it?" The black-haired man's face was suddenly inches away from hers, his expression abruptly furious. "_Wasn't it?"_

"I-uh-I-."

"I'm over here, you know!" The bandit whirled around at the new voice. Link was standing in the center of the clearing as if he had never moved, waving his hand above his head cheerily. With a roar, the older man swung his weapon forward at the boy. Link leapt back, easily dodging the attack. The bandit smashed his axe down at the hero again, but Link just moved out of the way. The metal head of the bandit's weapon crashed into the earth. The man yanked at the handle, but the blade stayed stuck. No matter how furiously it was pulled at it, the axe wouldn't move. It didn't help the bandit's temper when Link jumped on top of the axe, proceeding to make the weapon sink even further into the earth.

"Now, are you ready to calm down and surrender?" Link asked. The black-haired man's response was to roar incomprehensible words and leap at the hero. Link slipped to the side, and the bandit, caught off guard, tripped over his own axe and landed headfirst against a tree. A large CRACK filled the air as he hit, and the man fell to the ground, unconscious. Another crack echoed throughout the clearing, this time from the large, feeble tree that the bandit had crashed into. Link instantly realized what was happening and whirled around.

"Everyone get clear of the tree!" he shouted and ran back to the bandit, dragging the heavy, limp body out of the tree's path. The watching crowd suddenly understood and quickly moved away. Link finished hauling the man to the side just in time for the tree, old and cracked, to crash down to the earth. Splinters, bark, and dust flew everywhere.

As the air cleared, Link could see everyone beginning to check each other for injuries. He quickly scanned everyone. No one appeared to be seriously injured, so that was good. But where was Zelda?

Over in the corner of the mass of people, a flash of blonde hair caught Link's eye. As the dust settled entirely, the boy was finally able to see Zelda standing before him, brushing herself off. Relief filled his heart. She was okay! The princess glanced up and caught him looking at her.

"Link! Are you alright?"

He stepped forward, smiling, and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"I'm fine, Zelda. Are _you_ okay?"

Zelda nodded. "I am fine."

"Zelda? !" a man standing beside exclaimed suddenly, surprising them both. He narrowed his eyes. "As in Princess Zelda? !"

"Um... Princess? Y-you must've heard wrong," Link stammered.

"I did _not_ hear wrong! You said Zelda! Is this girl the Princess?"

"The Princess?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Link told him, trying to get the man to drop the subject. To the boy's dismay, he saw other people were starting to take notice of their conversation. A woman approached.

"What's going on, Ivo?" she asked the man.

"I think this girl is Princess Zelda!" he announced, drawing murmurs from the others.

"Wait! The Princess? !" Link interrupted. "I don't-!"

"Link." Zelda's soft voice stopped his words. He looked at her. "It's okay. They deserve to know the truth," she told him. Link opened his mouth, trying to find a protest within himself to stop her, but nothing came out. Zelda stepped forward.

"I am Princess Zelda," the girl announced. A gasp rose from the crowd. "I am sorry for lying to you about my true identity," she continued, "but this was the only way I believed I could keep everyone safe. I am truly grateful for all of your help to me, and am also truly sorry I have hidden the truth."

"Zelda...," Link murmured. It had been _his_ idea to keep their identities hidden, and yet she was still taking credit for the fault.

"I shall take any blame that you might have against me," the princess finished. The clearing was silent for a long, expectant moment as she waited for a response. Link could see her trembling slightly, and he ached to comfort her; hold her hand, touch her shoulder, something that would tell her it would be okay. Yet he knew someone else had to make the first move. She had to know that her people still believed in her.

"How...?" A quiet voice caught everyone's attention. The crowd parted to the side to reveal the man, Ivo, who had discovered Zelda's true identity. He cleared his throat. "How do we know you weren't trying to intentionally bring bokoblins here? You arrived here only a few days ago, right? And suddenly the goblins have found our town." His voice grew stronger as he heard people beginning to whisper in agreement. "How did you even find us in the first place? Why are you here and not at the castle, where you should be?" Link narrowed his eyes. The situation was rapidly changing for the worst. His point was only proved as the man's wife stepped up beside her husband. It was easy for Link to identify the defiant look on her face. Oh no...

"Where exactly were you during the attack?" she accused.

"Yeah!" someone in the back shouted.

"I'll bet you were hiding away, safe in the woods."

"That's where you were when the castle was attacked, isn't it?"

Zelda visibly flinched.

"Look at her! She knows it's true!"

"She isn't a Princess! She's a coward!"

"We should run her out!"

"She ain't fit to be the leader of Hyrule!"

"She shouldn't be here at all!"

Link clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't take this any longer. He had to interfere.

"Enough!" a new voice shouted. Link looked up in surprise as Delvin pushed his way forward. "Are ya people idiots? This is Princess Zelda! She ain't no coward!"

"Delvin? What are you doing?" Ivo asked incredulously. The red-head shot him a sharp look.

"What am I doin'? What are _you_ doin'? If ya opened your eyes for a minute you would see that she ain't tryin' to hide. She ain't runnin' away."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because!" Delvin turned to Zelda. "I was there when someone's life was in danger, and she didn't run away; she ran towards them. She had no idea if they were alive or what, but she still tried to help." Zelda smiled slightly, relief on her face. Delvin glanced meaningfully at Link, and he realized that the red-head was describing what had happened when the hotel had collapsed. Delvin faced the crowd. "Seems to me that she'd be willin' to risk her life to save any of your sorry excuses for one, whether or not she even knows you. I mean, she didn't even have to tell us that she's of royalty, but she trusts us enough to tell even us, low-life bandits, her undeserving people, with the secret. Now if ya'll are sayin' she's not fit to be a princess, then there's something wrong with ya brain!" he shouted. The people were silent as he angrily stared them down.

"Thank you." Princess Zelda murmured, and Delvin turned to her. She raised her voice. "Thank you, Delvin. I have hardly given you a reason to trust me, yet you still do this. This support gives me more relief than you can imagine."

Delvin smiled and bowed his head.

"I should be the one thanking you, Your Highness, for listenin' to the words of a single boy." He knelt to the ground, drawing gasps of shock from the watching crowd. "I'm honored to be in your presence."

"As am I," a deep voice called. Talon stepped forward, a wide grin on his face. He winked at the princess and knelt down beside Delvin.

"And-." Link walked up to the Zelda and faced the crowd. "If you are going to pin blame on her, lay some of it on me as well. I was the one who led her to this place." He glanced at Zelda fondly. "And I am glad I have done so." Then, he too, knelt and bowed his head.

"Link..." Zelda murmured softly. Then the warrior heard her gasp softly as, one by one, the people all knelt before the Princess of Hyrule.

"Please-please stand," she gasped. "I cannot bear to watch you bowing before me. I do not deserve that honor." Link lifted his head. Zelda's eyes were closed. "One of the things I fear most is to lose the faith of my people," she admitted, "and now, thanks to you all, that feeling has evaporated. I apologize for unintentionally leading the monsters to your home and shall leave immediately if that is what you wish."

"Naw, you don't need to do that," Talon told her, standing. "You haven't really done nothin' wrong."

"He's right." Ivo stood, an ashamed expression on his face. "I jumped to the easiest conclusion before, but now I can see that you're not half bad as a princess." Voices of agreement rose from the surrounding crowd, and people began to stand.

Zelda bowed her head. "I greatly appreciate your hospitality, and promise that I will try to repay you for this someday." A heavy groan from the back caught everyone's attention. Link stood and glanced back.

"It seems that our big bandit friend is waking up. Anyone want to help me tie him up?" he called. Immediately a few men stepped forward. Link grinned and motioned toward the unconscious bandit. The crowd began to disperse. Before Link left, he turned to Zelda.

"You did a good job," he murmured.

"I did nothing," she sighed.

"That's not true. You came here. You restored people's faith in you."

"No, the people themselves did that."

"They couldn't have done it if you weren't here." He gently took her hand. "Don't sell yourself short, Zelda. You've made more of a difference then you know." The princess smiled at him.

"Thank you, Link."

"Link! Ya wanna give us some help over 'ere?" Delvin called. Link grinned and squeezed Zelda's hand.

"Coming Delvin!" he called over his shoulder. "Say, Zelda, do you want to see how to tie up a bandit properly?" the hero asked.

The princess smiled. "Of course. I am certain I will use the skill frequently in the future."

Link grinned. "You might be surprised."

* * *

><p><strong>Suggestions, comments, and more are encouraged!<br>**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Princess Zelda."

Zelda opened her eyes. It was completely dark. She couldn't see anything. Not a flicker of light shone in the night, not even a single star.

"Princess Zelda."

Zelda looked around her, but no one revealed themselves.

"Um, yes?" she answered.

"Princess Zelda. People of Hyrule need your help."

"I-I know, but how can I help them?"

"I can help you with that." An unexpected bright light shot through the darkness. Zelda shielded her eyes from it.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"Come to my fountain tonight. I will explain everything." The light dimmed a moment before fading entirely. In that brief moment, the princess was able to catch a glimpse of the mysterious speaker. The world around her fell pitch black once again.

* * *

><p>Zelda shot straight up, her blanket falling to the ground. She was back in the clearing, or more specifically, at the edge of the clearing. It was still night. The girl took a moment to think about what had just happened in her dream. A Fairy from a Great Fairy Fountain had visited her in her dreams. She had read about fairies visiting people in their dreams before, but it was vary rare. Being the princess, Zelda had had to learn the exact locations of such magical creatures in case of emergencies, so even though she was in a part of Hyrule she didn't really recognize, she still knew the location of the nearest Fairy Fountain. In fact, it was only a mile or two away. Was that why the Great Fairy had told her to come?<p>

Soft breathing beside Zelda caught her attention. She glanced to her side, where Link was fast asleep, his head resting on the crook of his elbow and his chest gently rising and falling. Zelda's gaze softened as she recalled their conversation before they had gone to sleep.

"I will have to be getting back to Hyrule Castle soon. I did not mean to stay for as long as we have and the boars have long since past. You understand, right Link?" Zelda had asked.

Link had smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. But you have to promise that you won't try to leave without me."

"Of course."

"Hey, you'll be uncomfortable without a cushion under you. Here, take my blanket," he had offered. "It won't be much, but it'll help."

"I cannot take this! You will be cold!"

"Naw, I'm use to it. I sleep on the ground all the time, remember?"

Zelda sighed. She had accepted the blanket, but still felt guilty about it even now. Link was always watching out for her, but that didn't mean he had to give up his own comfort in order to do so. She gazed at him, thinking. If she left for the Fairy Fountain without him and he woke to find her gone, he might suspect the worst. But the Fairy had told her to come tonight.

Zelda stood carefully, trying to stay as silent as possible. As a second thought, she gently draped her blanket over Link. The hero stirred, but didn't wake. Zelda quietly snuck away and approached where the horses were tied. She untied one, a black mare, and jumped up onto its' saddle. The princess was about to urge the horse to leave the clearing, when an unexpected soft whinny from behind made her jump. Zelda turned around to find Epona staring at her. The chestnut snorted and suddenly Zelda had an idea.

"Epona, if Link comes looking for me, can you inform him that I'll be back before sunrise? I have some business to attend," she explained. The princess felt slightly foolish in asking a horse for such a favor, but it was better than Link coming after her. That was, if Epona could really tell Link what the princess had said.

Epona snorted in response and Zelda figured that would have to do. She would have to get going if she was going to be back before daybreak. "Thanks Epona," she whispered and then urged her own black mare out of the clearing.

A few minutes later, Zelda was out of the forest and on Hyrule Field. As soon as she hit the plain, the princess urged her horse into a full gallop. Remembering the locations of the Great Fairies because of her lessons, Zelda was able to pinpoint the near exact location that the Fairy Fountain was at. Fifteen minutes later, she arrived.

The princess entered the cave. At first it was pitch black, the only faint light existing was coming in from the moon outside. Yet, after a few minutes walk forward, a slight blue light was visible from the inside of the cave. Zelda turned a corner and was abruptly greeted by a brightly lit fountain. Small, pink fairies flitted about the sparkling blue spring.

"Princess Zelda. You have arrived." A great voice echoed about the cave and suddenly one of the fairies expanded into a woman, who floated high above Zelda. Her clothing was a tight dress made from green leaves, and her red-pink hair was held back separate ponytails.

"Great Fairy," Zelda greeted.

"I am pleased you were able to meet me. I have a gift for you that may assist in your attempt to release Hyrule of Ganondorf," the Fairy stated.

"Really?" Zelda was surprised. "A gift?"

"Step forward, your Highness." Zelda obeyed, moving onto a square tile in front of the fountain. The Great Fairy took a deep breath and then blew into her hands. The sparkling air rushed around Zelda, too quick for the princess to follow. Her golden hair blew into her eyes, and she was unable to see what was happening. Eventually the wind died down and Zelda opened her eyes.

She was wearing a full, dark blue, skin-tight outfit. A white scarf wrapped around her neck, concealing her face up to her eyes. The princess's usually free-flowing hair was pulled back in a tight braid. A familiar tear symbol streaked the front of her shirt.

"This is your gift," the Great Fairy stated.

"I-I am sorry, but I do not understand!" Zelda exclaimed.

"You have been given the power to turn into a different race; a Sheikah."

"A-a sheikah?"

"Your name as a sheikah will be Sheik."

"Sheik...? Wait! I still do not understand! Why give me this power?"

The Great Fairy floated down to the princess. "You fear being recognized by people, but as a sheikah, there are many possibilities. You won't be identified as a princess. I doubt even the evil Ganondorf would recognize you now."

"B-but why give this to me now? Why not before?"

"Because before you did not need this gift."

The girl looked at the floor, thinking that she could've used a disguise several times before.

"I hope that this pleases you, Sheik," the Great Fairy said.

Sheik smiled. "Thank you. I will try to use it the best I can."

The Fairy woman bowed her head. "If you wish to turn back to a Hylian, just focus on your inner power and think of Princess Zelda, and not Sheik."

"Inner power?" the sheikah asked. The Great Fairy nodded. "I suppose I will give it a try." Sheik closed her eyes, concentrating. She felt a rush of wind about her and a bright light flashed. And she was Zelda again, wearing her normal dress and her golden hair flowing past her shoulders freely.

"Thank you, Great Fairy," she said.

The woman smiled in response. "Before you go, I shall give you another gift. This shall help you get into Hyrule Castle."

"What is it?"

The Great Fairy blew into her hands again, and this time a parchment of paper sailed down to Zelda. The princess turned it over, examining it. Instantly she recognized what it was.

"A sketch of the layout of the castle!" She looked up. "But- I already know most of the entrances."

"But I do not believe your friend does. He is a strategic warrior and I think he would appreciate this. Bring it to him."

"Oh." Zelda realized that the Great Fairy was right. While Zelda might know the entrances, she wouldn't be able to automatically tell which was the safest and easiest to get in without much trouble. Link was best at that. "Thank you. I will give it to him." the princess answered. She suddenly noticed a warm golden light flickering at her feet from the entrance of the cave.

"Go. The sun is rising," the woman told Zelda. The girl nodded and began running for the entrance.

"Thank you, Great Fairy! I won't forget this!" the princess called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I am so late," Zelda muttered to herself. "Link might have gone searching for me by now." She glanced at the sun, which was threatening to rise above the horizon. "Come on!" she commanded, snapping the reins. Under her, the black horse whinnied and galloped faster.<p>

* * *

><p>The princess arrived back in the clearing just barely a few minutes before the sun rose entirely. She went back to the horses, tied the midnight mare to the tree, and snuck back to where she had left Link.<p>

Zelda was relieved to see that the hero was still on the ground, fast asleep. Quietly she slipped back to her blanket and lay down.

"You're back."

Zelda turned over to see Link looking at her, his blue eyes wide open.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Link shook his head. "I've been awake." He sat up, leaning against the tree trunk beside them. "Where were you?"

"Where was I...?" Zelda sat up as well.

"I woke up and you were gone. How do you think I felt? You just disappear and you expect me to sit here?"

"I..." Zelda trailed, trying to think of a way to start explaining.

"It's a good thing you told Epona that you were going to be back soon," Link continued. "I was about to go search the whole forest for you."

Zelda smiled. "I'll have to give Epona an apple later," she murmured. A cool breeze blew through the clearing and Zelda shivered. Link noticed.

"Come here." He moved over to the side. Zelda moved in beside him against the tree trunk. "Here." Link threw a blanket over them and then put his arm around her.

"Thanks," the princess murmured. The two were quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I just worry," Link sighed.

"I know." Zelda put her head against his shoulder.

"It's just... When I found you were gone, so many things flashed through my mind. I-I don't want to lose you," he whispered. Zelda looked up at him. He was gazing at her, his blue eyes soft. The princess felt him moving closer and she responded, lifting her head up. They were almost touching when Link pulled away.

"What am I doing?" he breathed, his eyes closed. "I-I can't feel this. I can't feel what I'm feeling. It won't work." He opened his eyes and looked at Zelda. "I-I can't," he choked.

"I know," Zelda murmured. "There are rules. I'm royalty." She bit her lip.

"Ever since I came to Hyrule Castle, I've been thinking about you. I can't stop." Link stared at the ground. "I couldn't leave. I know nothing could happen between us, but I still couldn't leave. I still can't." He looked at Zelda. "I've been trying not to love you," Link whispered.

"It's not fair!" Zelda exclaimed, burying her face in his chest. "This isn't fair! Why can't we be together? !"

"You know-."

"I know!" she interrupted. "But it doesn't mean I don't love you!" At her words, Link swept her into his arms. Zelda cried into his chest. "It's not fair," she sobbed. "I can't live without you."

Link suddenly pulled back and put his hands to her cheeks. Caught off guard, Zelda didn't know how to react as Link moved forward and kissed her. The moment seemed to last forever.

Eventually Link drew back. Tears streaked Zelda's face.

"Thank you," she whispered. Link nodded.

They were quiet.

"Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"When Ganon is gone, rules will change."

"How do you know?"

"Ganon has a big impact on people. When he is gone, people will want change. I've seen it happen before."

"...Yes?"

"You're the princess. You make rules. Is there any chance you can change them too?"

Zelda looked up. "You really think people will want a change?"

"It's happened before."

A wide grin spread across Zelda's face.

"It has?" she asked.

"It has."

"Then... there's a chance?"

Link smiled back to her, his eyes warm. "There could be."

Zelda felt tears streaking down her face again and she threw her arms around Link.

"Thank you. Thank you," she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I do have a plan for Sheik. I didn't just randomly throw 'em in there. By the way, does anyone know the <em>correct<em> way to spell Sheik and Sheikah? I think i've got it, but it's all over the place on the internet, so...? A little help please?**

**Comments, suggestions, hints are encouraged like usual.**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	18. Chapter 18

"This will definitely help," Link said as he examined the map of Hyrule Castle. "It shows every entrance into the castle. The only thing we have to worry about is getting to the passages, but if we take this path," he pointed to one, "we should be able to get in no problem." Zelda watched over Link's shoulder.

"Um... okay," she replied.

"But this one will go underground with only one way out, and if that is guarded, that could be a problem. Maybe we should go through another tunnel," Link muttered to himself. Zelda silently sighed to herself. She had no idea what he was talking about. All she wanted was to be able to get to the castle safely.

Zelda had told Link most of what had happened at the Great Fairy Fountain. She had not, however, told Link about her new ability. Turning into Sheik was not something she understood quite yet, and she didn't want to try and explain something she did not understand entirely.

"Princess Zelda."

Zelda turned around at her name. A middle-aged man bowed his head and looked to Link.

"Princess Zelda, Link. We are going back to the village now and were wondering if you were willing to accompany us," he said. Link looked up from the map.

"We would love to," Zelda told the man. He nodded and left.

Link stood, rolling the map in his hands. "You sure you want to go? I thought that you wanted to get to the castle as soon as possible."

"Of course I would like to go back, but in a way I feel responsible for this village. It is my fault that they were attacked. I just wish I could repair the town _and_ get to Hyrule Castle in one day, but it's impossible."

Link smiled. "Well, it's very noble of you to say that, but everyone here is more than qualified to rebuild. Plus, no one blames you for the attack. It was only a matter of time before the town was found anyway. Although," he added, "I do wonder just exactly _how_ the goblins found it. The spell only allowed Hylians and those like Hylians to see the village."

"I wonder..." Zelda trailed off. A sudden loud whiny made her jump. Link sighed and scooped up their things.

"We know, Epona. We're coming." He turned to Zelda. "Come on, Zelda. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The village hadn't suffered as much as Link had expected it to. Other than the well being completely trampled and the inn having collapsed in the fire, not much else had been destroyed. Although scorches and burn marks were visible on the ground and around certain houses, nothing else had suffered as much as the inn.<p>

"Are you alright, Talon?" Zelda asked. Talon was staring at the remains of his beloved building, sadness in his eyes. However, when Zelda spoke, the sorrow vanished.

"Oh! Course, Highness!" he exclaimed. "Don't worry! It'll only take a little spit and grit to pull this old place back together!"

"Don't forget wood," Delvin added. The red-head walked forward, grinning. Talon laughed and clapped his hand on the boy's back. Link smiled. The town might have suffered, but its' people were strong in spirit as ever. Everything would be back to normal before they knew it. Zelda tilted her head, quietly smiling along with Delvin and Talon.

A glint out of the corner of Link's caught his attention and immediately identified it. Quickly he whipped out his sword and jumped in front of his friends. A metal-tipped arrow slammed into his blade and bounced to the ground.

Mentally calculating the amount of time it took to reload a bow, he shrugged his shield off his back and handed it to Delvin. Without a single word of question, Delvin stepped in front of Zelda and Talon.

"Get down," the red-head commanded and the two obeyed. Link pulled out his own bow and crouched down as well. Another enemy arrow shot forward and bounced off of the shield.

Link quickly strung his weapon and placed an arrow of his own on the string. Under his breath he began counting seconds. He heard the metal 'tong' as again an arrow hit his shield. Swiftly he stood, aimed, and released his arrow in one smooth movement. A gurgle was audible a second later as Link hit his target. The hero barely had time to take a breath when another archer, this one well hidden, sent an arrow spiraling into his arm. Link was caught off guard and stumbled backwards. Knowing he had seconds before the pain hit him, he quickly shot down the other archer. The archer fell to the ground. Pain shot up Link's arm a second later and he knelt to the ground.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed and was beside him in an instant.

"I'm okay," Link assured and then winced as his wound shot a flash of pain up his arm.

"No you're not!" the princess told him. "You were just shot by an arrow!"

"I'll get bandages," Delvin said, and ran off.

"Tell everyone else to watch out for any other archers or goblins that might be hiding too," Talon called to the red-head. Delvin waved a hand to show he had heard. The innkeeper turned back to Link. "Y'know, I've never seen anyone take down an enemy archer with an arrow in his arm like that before. You, m'boy, are truly something."

Link crossed his legs. "I guess," he shrugged, and then grit his teeth as the action brought another shot of pain. Zelda took his hand and gently squeezed it. Link smiled at her in thanks.

"Here ya go, Link." Delvin arrived back with a box of bandages.

"Thanks." Link took it from him and placed it on the ground. "Okay, here we go," he muttered, grabbing the arrow.

"Princess, ya might wanna look away," Delvin advised. Zelda shook her head.

"It is alright; I can handle it," she told him.

Delvin shrugged. "You've been warned."

Link tightened his grip on the shaft of the arrow and breathed out. Gritting his teeth, he yanked the weapon out with a sudden jerk. "Ah," he muttered, dropping the arrow on the ground and clenching his fists.

"Hand me a bandage," Zelda commanded. Talon handed her a strip of cloth and immediately Zelda pressed it against Link's wound. "If you do not find a way to stop the wound from bleeding too much right away, he could pass out from the blood loss. The best way to keep that from happening is to dress the injury shortly after pulling out the arrow," she explained. "In this case, we thankfully have bandages immediately at hand." Link glanced at Delvin and Talon and he grinned. The two had bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Well, I'll be," Talon chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" Zelda asked. She frowned. "Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I have not been informed on what to do when someone is injured."

"Well, no!" Talon exclaimed. "That's not what I was thinkin'!"

"_I_ was thinkin' it," Delvin murmured to himself. Link smiled as Zelda finished wrapping his wound.

"There. Hopefully that should help," the princess told him, sitting back. Link rolled his arm back, testing it. Pain shot up his arm again and he winced. Zelda crossed her arms.

"I said it should help; I did not say it wouldn't hurt," she sighed. "Don't try to move it too much."

"Gotcha." They stood. "Thanks, Zelda," Link smiled. She nodded, her eyes warm.

"Link, we should probably see how everyone else is and check if they found any trouble," Delvin interrupted.

Link turned to him. "Sure."

"I'll stay with Talon," Zelda told the two. "We are going to see if anything survived the fire." She gestured to the remains of the inn. Link nodded.

"Be careful," he advised. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Zelda smiled and Talon clapped his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Link. I'll watch over the Princess," the innkeeper assured. Link grinned and he and Delvin began walking toward the center of town.

* * *

><p>"Zelda? !" Delvin exclaimed as soon as they were out of earshot. "Ya call her Zelda; not Princess! And she's dressin' your wounds! Just how close are you two?"<p>

"I-I dunno," Link stammered. "We're..."

"TOO close."

Link looked at the ground. "I know." He glanced at Delvin. "But I can't help it."

The red-head sighed. "What happen'd to ya man? You use to say that you'd never let anythin' get in the way of your quest to find that 'special person' who would help you get rid of Ganon. And I use to say..."

"...What happens when you meet that special _someone_? I remember," Link sighed. "You were right."

"Just sayin' man."

"I know, but... Delvin you're one of my oldest friends. Haven't you ever been in love?"

The red-head shrugged. "Naw, not really. A few girls here and there, but nothin' too serious." He glanced at Link. "But I can tell when you're with the princess, it's more than I've ever felt for any girl."

"I never thought this would happen to me."

"I never thought it would happen to ya either. Man, you use to be the most serious kid in the world. Nothin' could distract you from your goal."

"But I still have my goal," Link interrupted. "It's just now I have two." Delvin raised an eyebrow. Link glanced over his shoulder at the inn where Zelda was shifting through the burnt timber. "I have to protect Zelda. I can't let anything happen to her." The princess moved a board to the side and apparently found something. She called to Talon, who approached curiously. Zelda held up an object in her hands excitedly and said something to the innkeeper. Talon laughed. Link smiled softly. "She _is_ my new goal."

"Man, I don't get it," Delvin sighed, "but whatever. Let's see if anyone has found any trouble. My brain can't handle this stuff."

Link rolled his eyes. "Sure, Delvin." As red-head began walking forward, Link cast one more glance over his shoulder at Zelda. She was happily talking with Talon. Link smiled. He hadn't been lying; she _was_ his new goal. And if there was any way they could be together, he would find it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment!<strong>

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not updating, but with school coming up, I've been busy.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye! Thank you for your hospitality! I hope we all meet again someday!" Zelda raised her hand over her head in farewell. Delvin, Talon, and the rest of the village waved back, several weeping, which Link thought was a little dramatic. He glanced at Zelda. The princess wore a beautiful smile as she waved goodbye.<p>

"Ready to go, Zelda?" Link asked. The princess turned to him and nodded. Link smiled and snapped his reins. Epona whinnied and turned toward the Hyrule Field. Zelda flicked her horse's straps as well, the mare a gift from the village, and the two Hylians galloped away on their mounts over the grassy field, finally headed back to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

><p>"Are you happy to be back?" Link asked Zelda. It was several hours later and Link and Zelda were only a mile or two from the castle. Since both hylians had horses, they had made quick time. Zelda smiled, her eyes bright.<p>

"Of course I am glad to be back! It feels as if I have been away for ages!"

"But...?" Link could see the worry in her eyes.

"But what?" Zelda asked. The hero gave her a knowing look. The princess sighed. "But I fear what might have happened to the castle while we were gone." As she spoke, their horses trotted over a slight grassy incline, their paced hooves clomping softly on the vegetation underfoot. "I cannot simply hope that Impa was able to protect everyone, so what am I-?" Zelda cut herself off and her eyes widened. Link urged Epona closer to the princess.

"What is it?" he asked. Zelda covered her mouth in shock. Link narrowed his eyes and followed the princess's gaze. He stopped short at what he saw.

Ruins. Ruins of the magnificent palace that had once been Zelda's home. Hyrule Castle was no more. Stained rubble scattered over the grass, scaring deep indentions in the dirt. Only remains of cracked stone and brick lay where the castle had once overlooked the rich plains of Hyrule. Instead, Ganon's black fortress now loomed menacingly above the grassy plains of Hyrule Field, a symbol of the dark lord's new rule. Malicious towers cut at the darkened sky and a barrier of stone surrounding the fortress destroyed outsiders' hope of entering in through the drawbridge. A breeze whistled over the prairie, swirling lonely leaves into the thick air.

Zelda made a choking sound and Link glanced at her. The shaken princess appeared to be a horrified as Link felt, if not more so. He looked back at the wicked fortress, an iron determination gripping his heart. They would bring Ganon down. The dark lord would pay for what he had done.

* * *

><p>"This is the safest path that will bring us directly to the castle. If we walk through here, it'll lead right to the throne room. The prison should be right around the corner.," Link explained. Zelda nodded and Link fixed his serious gaze on her. "If something goes wrong, remember this path and get out of here as fast as you can."<p>

Zelda nodded again. Her whole body was still recovering from seeing the remains of her broken castle. She had been born in there, and now it was gone forever. It could never be the same again. She felt numb.

"Zelda?" The princess looked at Link again. He gently touched her arm. Zelda smiled slightly and nodded. Link had a deep drive in his dark eyes.

"I know how you must feel right now, and I promise that Ganon will pay for this. You can count on it."

* * *

><p>"Don't move!" Link hissed. He and the princess froze, pressed up against the stone wall. The two were in the castle; the hall outside the throne room, to be exact. They had only entered minutes ago, and Link was beginning to see just how powerful Ganondorf had become. The dark lords' guard had increased considerably in size and intelligence compared to the last time Link had to sneak into one of the Ganon's main bases. There were actually guard schedules which the bokoblins followed. Ganon had begun changing a previously unorganized race into a dangerous, controlled army.<p>

Two bokoblins trudged by, their large metal armor clinking as they walked. One was obviously bored, as it hardly looked up from the ground as it stumbled along. Its' partner's eyes were locked on the entrance to the kitchen at the far end of the hall, drool visibly dripping from its' mouth. The duo guards turned a corner and Link silently let out the breath he had been holding. Carefully he crept forward, keeping Zelda's hand tightly squeezed in his. They crossed the hall without any more trouble.

Link didn't break stride when they reached the other wall; instead, he slipped into a smaller, darker hallway nearby and continued down the corridor.

"This is the way to the prison cells, right?" he whispered to Zelda.

"Yes, it should be," was her reply.

There had been guards everywhere else, Link reasoned to himself, so there was probably going to be guards in the prison too. At this thought, he pulled out his sword, a quiet 'shing' released from the sheath as he did so. The hylians ran through the passage a few minutes more, before a small, flickering light appeared as they drew near the prison. Link slowed down, his feet pattering softly on the stone ground as he stopped.

"Stay here," Link whispered to Zelda. She nodded and Link stepped forward, glancing around the prison room from their hiding place. He spotted one guard. The bokoblin was facing the main entrance into the room, appearing half asleep with its' over-sized helmet tipped low over its' eyes. Silently Link slipped forward and brought the hilt of his sword down hard on the back of the goblin's head. The monster crumpled to the ground without a sound. A quick scan of the room revealed no more guards, but also no prisoners in the cells. Link motioned to Zelda and the princess stepped out.

"No one's here," Link murmured. Zelda bit her lip, thinking. Her eyes brightened.

"Wait." She stepped over to the cell the furthest away from the entrance and pulled one of the metal bars toward her. A loud creak filled the air, along with a thunderous thump, and the floor of the cell gave way into stairs. Link winced at the echo the noise created. The princess glanced at him, excitement in her eyes.

"My father used to put dangerous criminals in here. It has not been used for a while, but perhaps Ganon discovered it."

"Well, check it out fast." Link glanced over his shoulder at the entryway. "That crash was loud. It might have brought guards." He stepped in front of Zelda and crept down the stairs, his sword held tightly in his hands, unknowing to what he might discover down in the dark. The stairs ended quickly in a small, narrow room with one tiny lantern at the far end. Tiny cells lined the walls and shadows from the lamp raced over the stone floor. Link took a moment for his eyes to adjust and realized there were dark, obscured figures in the prisons.

"Impa?" Zelda's soft voice whispered. The name echoed throughout the room, rousing some of the prisoners. "Impa?" Zelda called a little louder. Silence followed. And then...

"Princess Zelda?"

Zelda's head whipped to the side. "Impa! Where are you? !"

"Here! In the first cell!"

Zelda ran forward and gripped the bars of the cell in her hands.

"Impa!"

A tall woman in the cell grasped the princess's hands over her own. Link recognized Impa's silver hair.

"Princess! You're alright! I was so worried!" Relief was obvious on the woman's face.

"How many have been captured?"

"I'm not sure, but at least most of the castle staff," was the bodyguard's reply.

"Why haven't you been able to escape? You use to say you could get out of any trap."

"This place was made especially to prevent any escapes such as mine. Plus, dark magic surrounds the castle now. It weakens my strength," Impa sighed.

Zelda nodded. "I have felt the dark power as well." The princess examined the cage. "Is there anyway we can get you out?"

"I'll go check the guard for keys," Link offered. Impa glanced at him.

"Is this...?"

"Yes." the princess answered.

Link turned back to the stairs and headed up. He approached the unconscious guard and began searching for keys. He was glad that Impa and the rest had been found, but he wondered what that would mean for him and Zelda. It wasn't allowed for a princess to be with someone not of royal blood, but both he and Zelda wanted to be together.

Footsteps distracted Link from his thoughts. He looked up in time to see a shadow flickering in from the entrance. Quickly, Link skimmed the unconscious bokoblin again, this time finding keys stuffed in the goblins' shoe. He dragged the goblin into the small hallway and slipped in alongside the bokoblin. Not a moment too soon, for seconds later, another bokoblin guard walked in. The goblin glanced around the room and its' eyes fell upon the stairs to the hidden prison. Link held his breath as the bokoblin stepped forward, its' green head tilted curiously. The monster tentatively put one foot on the top stair and Link attacked.

He leapt forward, bringing his sword down from above his head. The bokoblin whirled around, saw Link, and stumbled backwards. Link's sword skimmed the monster's head, barely missing. The guard fumbled at his waist, its' large green hands clumsily grabbing at the alert horn strapped to its' side. It brought the horn to its' lips and managed to blast a single sound into the air before Link cut it in half. The warning echoed into the air throughout the halls of the castle, bouncing in the corridors and about the rooms. Link grit his teeth and turned back to the guard who had sounded the alert, the hero's eyes narrowed dangerously. The goblin cowered beneath him and Link clenched his hands into fists.

"Zelda!" Zelda glanced to the stairs at the cry. Link sprinted down them, dull silver keys jingling in his hands. The princess let go of the rusty bars on Impa's cell and turned to Link.

"You found the keys!" she exclaimed. Link was quickly beside her, but instead of the happy greeting she expected, the hero remained grave.

"The guards are coming. Now."

"What? ! How? !"

"An alarm was sounded. We have to go!"

"But-!" Zelda gestured to the cells around them. "We cannot just leave these people! We have come so far!"

"Princess." Impa cut in. "You must leave us. We know you are alive and well, and for that we are grateful. We will survive. Besides, you would never have enough time to unlock all of us."

"But-but..." Zelda stared at the ground, tears brimming her eyes. She had been so close to freeing her people and now...

"I'll make time."

Zelda lifted her head. Link's expression was hard determination. His blue eyes glowed in the dark of the dungeon.

"Y-you'll what?"

"I'll hold off the guards until you've unlocked everyone."

"...You... will?"

Link gently took her hand. "I know how important this is for you," he murmured. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you to be happy."

"Thank you, Link," Zelda whispered. "Be careful."

Link gave her a confident smile. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone get through." He squeezed her hand, left the keys in her palm, and then turned to the stairs.

"Link," Impa called. The blonde hero glanced over his shoulder at the bodyguard. "Before you go, move the lantern beside you." Link grabbed the lantern and pulled it. A thunderous grinding came from the back of the room. Brick fell to the ground and a hidden tunnel was revealed. "This will lead us to Hyrule Field. We will be able to escape from there. When you hear the grinding of stone, we will all have gone." Impa bowed her head. "You have protected the princess well. You have my thanks."

Link smiled and nodded. The bodyguard was smart enough to read into his actions. They both knew wasn't coming back from this fight. The hero threw one last goodbye-glance at Zelda and headed up the stairs.

Link drew his sword from the sheath strapped to his back and held his weapon tightly in his left hand. He could still feel the slight ache from the arrow wound he had gotten on his right arm back in the village. Mentally he knew that it could be a problem, but his conscious mind ignored it. He had to place all of his concentration on blocking the entrance from any goblins that would attempt to get through. As a second thought, Link pushed on bar that Zelda had pulled before to open the prison below. The bar fell back into its' original place, and the tiles on the floor slid over the entrance, hiding the room completely once again.

"*Ahem*."

Link turned around. Ganondorf himself stood before the boy, his large arms crossed over his black, king-like robe and a curious red eyebrow raised. Behind him was a huge army of bokoblins.

"And what do you think you're doing, _boy?_" the dark lord demanded. In response, Link held his sword in front of him.

"I won't let you get by me."

Ganon snorted.

"And why is that? Is the princess down there, attempting to rescue her little friends? It won't matter. I'll take care of you, and then the princess is next." The dark lord flicked his hand forward. At his command, every bokoblin rushed forward, their weapons held high above their heads and alien battle cries coming from their grotesque mouths.

Link swung his sword, cutting the closest goblins across the chest. Green blood spilled on the ground. Link cut down his blade forward, again and again. Goblins kept coming, replacing the ones Link killed and continuously increasing in number. Link summoned all his strength and skills he hadn't used in years and somehow managed to take down most of the enemies in front of him. However, some enemy weapons managed to get through his defenses. Most of these injuries were barely noticeable, until a blade caught Link on the right arm, right where he had been shot.

A sharp, hot pain cut up his arm and Link grabbed at his wound. Another bokoblins took the chance to take advantage of the hero and attacked. It shoved its' blade down at Link's head. The boy managed to dodge to the side, but the attack caught him in the shoulder. The razor blade cut down on his skin and Link cried out. More bokoblins swung at Link and the hero was unable to keep up with all the attacks. Soon the boy's vision was a blur of crimson blades, green goblins, and a blood-red haze invading and blotting his sight. Pain threatened to take over his consciousness.

In a small subconscious part of Link's mind, he heard a familiar, grinding moan originating from beneath the ground, signaling to him that Zelda and the prisoners had left. Zelda was safe. Link embraced this last thought and finally allowed the darkness to wash over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment please!<strong>

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	20. Chapter 20

Waking into consciousness stung like being pricked by a thousand needles. Sharp and painful all over. Every second more, another agony would awaken, worse than the last one.

"Who is this whelp?" a voice asked.

"You don't know?" another responded.

"Well, I asked, didn't I?"

"It's some kid whose been causing trouble for the Lord Ganondorf."

"This kid?"

"I know. Impossible to believe, isn't it?"

"I'd say. How'd he get so roughed up?"

"Bokoblins. Lord Ganon has those stupid monsters wrapped around his finger. They have no self control. But, that's the way Lord Ganon likes it I suppose."

Link's lungs burned as if someone had lit a fire within his chest. He coughed. Thick, warm liquid filled his mouth and he spat forward. His muscles ached with a scorching strength he hadn't felt ever before. Link drew in a single, shuttering breath and painfully opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry, but he could see cell bars surrounding him on all sides. Chains rubbed raw at his wrists and his legs hung heavily against the hard, stained, stone ground. A small pool of his own dark blood surrounded him.

"Looks like the kid's awake."

"'Bout time. He's been out for two days now."

Link glanced up at the voices.

Two young women stood before him, both wearing small, revealing tan and red garb. Their brown hair mirrored each other's in a high pony tail and single piece of cloth covered both girl's mouths. Even with his fogged vision, Link easily recognized them as the tribe from the desert: the Gerudo. The women were well known for their looks, and even more so for their thievery. Link groaned. The action brought unexpected pain to his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Not feelin' too good, eh? Don't blame you. Those goblins can get rough."

"I..." Link cleared his throat. "I didn't know... that... the gerudo... were in alliance w-with Ganondorf."

"You'd better believe it, kid. He's actually from our tribe."

"W-what? I thought..."

"That all Gerudo were women? Nope. In fact, only a single man is born into our tribe once every hundred years. This time, that man happens to be Lord Ganondorf. By our laws, we Gerudo are bound to serve him."

"Laws...? D-did Ganon make those laws?"

The gerudo shrugged. "Dunno, don't care. Lord Ganon's leading our tribe to be the most powerful there is. It doesn't matter how we got as high up as we did, just as long as we stay there."

"But he's-he's-." Link cut off as more blood filled his mouth. He coughed several times, hacking blood on the prison floor beneath him. The hurt in his chest burned even worse than before and Link found himself gasping for breath. The women smirked.

"I wouldn't try to talk too much," the first said. She crossed her arms. "We have orders to keep you alive until Lord Ganon has time to deal with you himself. Unfortunately, he's pretty occupied right now. You'know, trying to find the princess and all the prisoners you helped get away."

Link allowed himself a small smile in spite of the pain he was in. He might be bruised and bleeding, but at the very least Zelda had escaped with everyone.

"S-so you have to s-sit around and... watch me bleed?" he gasped.

The gerudo smirked again and winked.

"Wish we could, honey, but that's the newbie's job. They always get the worst jobs, which at this point happens to be watching you. We're just waiting 'till they get here."

A creak came from the door, and a new person entered the room. Through Link's fuzzy vision, he was able to make out a young man dressed in tight blue clothes.

"Speaking of which, here he is now," the gerudo stated.

"Is this who I need to watch?" The newcomer's voice was deep and soft.

"Yeah, boy. Watch your clothes though; the kid's hackin' blood." The two women turned and walked out of the room without another word.

The new guard leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, and examined Link with an amused expression.

"What happened to you?"

Link glanced at him. "Y-you haven't heard?" he croaked.

The young man shrugged. "Course I've heard. I just wanna hear your version."

Link looked back at the ground. "I got into... a fight."

"Well, that's obvious. With who?"

"Bokoblins."

The man snorted and brushed his dark blonde hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I heard that much, but what I really wanna know is why."

"W-why?"

"Yeah why? Why would you get into a fight with a bunch of stupid goblins?"

"I..."

"You what?"

"I was protecting...," Link murmured. He was unsure of just how much he should tell the guard. Ganon might have just sent him in here to get information from Link.

"Protecting what?"

Link glanced at him sharply. "Why does it matter to you so much?" he demanded, and suddenly fell into another coughing fit. The young man watched Link hack up another mouthful of blood and then stood up. He approached the front of the cage and, to Link's surprise, unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Well, I can't have you dyin' on my watch. Ganon would not be pleased about that." The guard shoved the keys back into his belt and knelt down in front of Link.

"W-what are you...?" Link gasped in between breaths.

"Shut up, kid," the man interrupted. "If you keep talking you'll just kill yourself. Besides, it's not like you're goin' anywhere with those chains strapped on your arms. Now hold still." The guard expertly ran his hands over Link's arms and chest. "Seems as if you've got a fractured-lined rib and a torn muscle on your upper right arm. You also got banged right above the eye, but the swelling'll go down soon. The rib should put itself back into place, 'cause it's not out that bad. It just needs time to heal. But that arm needs medicine."

"Y-you seem to know a lot about this stuff."

The man shot an angry glance at him. "What? Just because I'm a guard doesn't mean I can't know how to do other stuff." He glared at Link and then reached into his pocket. Link frowned slightly. The guards' words sounded familiar.

"W-who are you?" he asked.

The young guard glanced at Link, a bottle of ointment in his hand. "I'm a sheikah."

"A... sheikah? But..."

"Yeah, yeah I know." The man rolled his eyes and began applying the medicine to Link's arm. "The sheikah are suppose to be on the side of that annoying princess. Well, a long time ago, I was betrayed by the royal family. I became an... outcast, you could say. I left Hyrule, hoping never to return. That is, until I heard about the downfall of Hyrule and how Ganondorf was taking over. So I came back to serve the dark lord and get revenge on Princess Zelda and everyone who had betray me!"

Link was silent, unsure of how to respond. He wanted to defend Zelda, insist that she would never do anything to betray anyone, but the sheikah in front of him obviously felt abandoned. If he was careful, maybe Link could get the young man back on the right side.

"What's your name?" Link finally asked.

The sheikah paused, giving Link a long look before answering, "Sheik. I'm called Sheik."

* * *

><p>Sheik was a strange young man. His mouth was always covered by a white scarf, he kept his voice quiet whenever he spoke, and strangest of all, he helped Link heal. A few days went by, each time unraveling in the same way. Sheik would come in, talk a little, and then get down to business. He continued applying medicine to Link's arm everyday, and also brought ice for his ribs, which had begun burning after a few hours. The sheikah also delivered bread and fruit for Link to eat.<p>

Whenever Sheik would administer the ointment to Link, the mysterious young man would become strangely quiet, even more than he normally was. Once Link questioned it, and Sheik snapped that he needed silence to concentrate. Link didn't say any more after that.

As Link began to heal, his senses started clearing up and the hero became more and more aware of the little things he hadn't noticed before. His prison was the only cell in the room, probably used as a past questioning chamber. The only source of light was a dimly lit lantern hanging from the ceiling. A small, wooden table rested in the corner with one chair, although Link had never seen anyone use it. But Link had only really seen Sheik in the room, and the young man tended to lean against a wall instead of sitting.

Link also became more aware of his guards' actions. The sheikah barely spoke about anything important going on in the castle. When Link asked if Ganon was having any luck finding Zelda, the sheikah only shrugged. The only thing Sheik really talked about was Link's injuries.

There was something else Link noticed. Sheik's fingertips were covered with small strips of cloth, hiding the real size of his fingers. However, when he pushed his hands against Link's arm while applying medicine, the hero could almost say that Sheik's fingers were slender and gentle, like a woman's. Sometimes Link would catch the sheikah staring at him, a strange, distant look in his reddish eyes. Then he would blink and the look would disappear.

Several days passed and Link decided it was finally time to ask the one question that had been bothering him ever since he met the mysterious young sheikah guard.

"Sheik?" Link started. Sheik didn't look up as he applied ointment to the hero's arm.

"Hm?"

"Why are you helping me?"

The sheikah paused. The strange, distant look appeared in his eyes again. "Why not?"

"Ganon would probably be mad if he found out."

"..."

"What are you helping me for?"

Sheik glanced at him. "Link, I-."

Footsteps from outside the prison echoed down into the room and Link and Sheik whipped their heads toward the door. Sheik quickly snatched up a piece of red fruit and crushed in in his hand. The red juices stained the wrappings around his fingers. The sheikah suddenly wiped the juice on Link's face and chest and stuffed the rest in the hero's mouth. Link began coughing on the unexpected liquid while Sheik jumped out of the cell and locked the door in one smooth movement. The sheikah leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms just as the door from the outside opened. Ganondorf walked in, with two gerudo women close behind him.

Link finished coughing on the red juice and spit the rest on the floor. The red liquid lay in a small pool beneath him, reminding Link of his own blood the first day he had awoke in the prison. It suddenly dawned on him what Sheik was doing and he glanced at the young man leaning against the wall. Sheik moved an eyebrow up, as if saying 'what are you looking at?'

"So, I finally get to meet the infamous Link face to face without him trying to kill me," Ganon rumbled. Link glared back at the man in response. Disdain obvious on his face, the dark lord swept his gaze over the boy in the cell as if he were looking at a piece of dirt. Eventually he turned to Sheik, who straightened respectfully.

"Sheik, is it?" Ganon questioned. "How has our little 'hero' been holding up?"

Sheik grinned scornfully, a look Link hadn't seen on the sheikah before. "Wonderful. He keeps hacking up blood and mumbling to himself. It's really annoying, actually. How long 'till I can get out of here?"

"I'll decide later," Ganon answered, disregarding the subject with a wave of his hand and turned back to Link. "So boy, it doesn't seem like you'll hold up much longer. Am I right?"

Link just glowered back.

"I thought not," the dark man continued as if Link had spoken. "You know, I have a feeling you might want to know this bit of information before you die." Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Sheik lift his head. Link turned back to Ganondorf in time to see an evil mischief glinting in the man's eye as he examined the chained boy. "We have the lovely Princess Zelda now in our custody."

Link's heart jolted.

His shock must've showed on his face because Ganondorf laughed. "Yes, quite a surprise, isn't it? You believed that the Princess was untouchable just because you helped her get away?" He leaned in toward the cell, his dark eyes suddenly burning with hate. "No such luck, _boy._" Ganon moved back, suddenly nonchalant. "Now, listen boy. It seems that while we have captured the princess, some of the prisoners she helped escape still elude us. Unfortunately, the princess was found alone on the field outside the castle, so we have no way of knowing where the others are at. The girl has held her tongue so far, but we might just have to resort to some... _violent_ measures if she doesn't begin to talk. However, _you_ might be able to prevent this."

Link narrowed his eyes.

Ganon continued. "If _you_ tell us where it is the princess has hidden her prisoners, we might allow her to live. But if not..."

Link stared at the ground. He didn't know where Zelda had taken everyone, and he wouldn't tell even if he knew. But Zelda was in danger! There had to be some way to help prevent Ganon from hurting her!

"Sheik." Ganon's deep voice interrupted Link's thoughts. He held a hand out to the blue guard, and the sheikah threw the dark lord the keys to Link's cell. Ganon opened the prison and stooped down in front of Link. Link strained against the chains that bound his wrists to the wall, trying to break free, but the shackles didn't budge. So instead, Link glowered at Ganon as if his stare alone would hurt the evil man. Ganon's voice was dangerously quiet. "And if _you_ don't talk, I'll give you a little taste of what the princess might endure." Ganon slammed his giant fist into Link's stomach. The air rushed out of the boy and he felt his ribs straining at the pressure. He found himself unable to breath and started gasping for air. The dark lord stepped out of the cage, a dark, vile grin etched in his face.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," he suggested and threw the keys to Sheik. "Tell me when he's ready to talk."

"Yes, Lord Ganon."

Ganondorf spun around, his large black cape whipping in the air, and marched out of the room. The two gerudo followed behind, silent as ever. Link could hear his captors footsteps they walked away. Eventually they disappeared altogether, and Link managed to get his breath back.

"W-what-."

"Shut up, boy," Sheik snapped. "Quit your moaning or I'll bring Lord Ganon himself back in here to keep you quiet."

Link's eyes widened at Sheik's sudden change of character. "But Sh-."

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth? !"

Link cut himself off, surprise keeping him silent. It was as if the sheikah was a totally different person. The blue guard had his red eyes focused on his floor, his arms still crossed. Minutes passed in silence and then Sheik turned to Link. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the cage.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Link narrowed his eyes. "One of the gerudo decided to stay behind and see how I was treating you. They just left," the sheikah explained.

"Oh."

"Hold still." Sheik lightly ran his fingers over Link's chest. "Good. Ganon didn't break any bones. Your ribs might be sore though."

"Okay."

Sheik examined Link. "What's wrong?"

Link stared at the ground. "I-it's Princess Zelda. Ganon _has_ her. I don't know what he might do to her." Sheik was silent as Link continued. "I don't know where any of the people from the prison are, and I wouldn't tell even if I did know, but I can't let Ganon hurt Zelda. I don't know what to do."

"It sounds like you really like her," Sheik murmured.

Link glanced to the side. "Yeah."

They were quiet.

"Link," Sheik said. Link looked at him. "Ganon was lying. He didn't capture Princess Zelda."

"What?"

"He's trying to get you to reveal her location. Wherever she's at, her people are probably there too. If you reveal where the prisoners are, then you reveal where the Princess is."

"But..." Link shook his head. "R-really?"

Sheik nodded. "Yeah."

"But... How do you know that?"

"Well, I'm..." Sheik cut himself off. "I-I know where the Princess is."

"You do?" Link's heart sped up. "Where is she? Is she safe?"

Sheik's red eyes smiled. "Yes, she's safe. She's staying at the Kakariko Village with her bodyguard and the prisoners."

The worry in Link's chest melted and he let out a relieved breath. "Thank you, Sheik." The sheikah nodded. "But... while I'm grateful, I still have one question."

"Yeah?"

"How do you know all this?"

"Well I... I am...," Sheik stammered. "I-I am sent by Princess Zelda. She wanted to make sure you were okay."

Link looked at the ground, absorbing everything he had heard.

"I have to go." Sheik stood. "Ganon might get angry if I stay here much longer. I'll go tell him of your refusal to reveal where the Princess is." The sheikah winked and left, leaving Link alone to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment please!<strong>

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm really sorry for not updating. School started and I haven't had much time to write. Okay, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A gerudo stood tall, a red whip held loosely in her dark tan hand. Blood dripped off the weapon to the ground, slow and thick. The desert woman stepped back, revealing a young boy dressed in a tattered tunic and chained to the wall. He was soaked in his own red blood, his garb stained so dark you could barely recognize the original green color.<p>

"Still won't talk, uh?" The gerudo whipped her weapon against the wall, inches from the boy's head. He flinched. The desert woman leaned in and smiled, her white teeth glowing in the dark gloom. "I guess I'll just have to bring in someone else."

A slim shadowed figure stepped forward as if from they'd come from the wall, their arms crossed and a confident sway about them. A glimmer of light appeared in their hand, easily recognized as a knife.

"You think you can hide anything from us, don't you, Link?" The person knelt down before the boy and took his chin in their hand.

Sheik grinned, darkness in his red eyes. Link's eyes widened in recognition. The sheikah moved forward and whispered into his ear.

"You're wrong." Sheik jammed the knife into the boy's chest. Link froze, his back arched slightly and shock written all over his face. Red liquid trickled to the cell floor and Link slumped forward. Sheik stepped back, his red eyes burning with hate.

* * *

><p>"Link!" Zelda screamed.<p>

She shot up, her blankets flying off the bed.

The princess put a hand to her head and closed her eyes. "A-a dream," she murmured. "It was a dream. Only a dream." A bead of sweat trickled down her cold skin.

"Princess?" The door to her room opened slightly, a sliver of light cutting across the floor. "It is me. Are you alright?"

"Yes Impa. I'm fine."

The bodyguard opened the door all the way, allowing the mid-day light to flood throughout the room. Zelda shielded her eyes until they adjusted. Impa walked over to her.

"I heard your shout. What happened?"

"I-It was just a dream," Zelda explained. "I didn't mean to make you worry." Impa examined the princess silently. Zelda glanced at her. "What?"

"Was it about...?"

"Link?" Princess Zelda stared at the bed cushions. "Yes. And Sheik." She grasp the sheets in her fists.

"Here." Impa handed her a glass of water. Zelda accepted it gratefully and raised the cup to her lips.

"Thank you." She drank a sip and then paused. "I-in my dream, Sheik killed Link, but it wasn't me who had done it. I couldn't control Sheik. It was like he was a different person instead of me."

"Are you afraid that you will not be able to control yourself when you are Sheik?" Impa questioned.

Zelda shook her head. "No. I'm afraid that Ganon will force me to do something to Link and there will be no way out of it. Or worse... when Link finds out, he won't forgive me for not telling him about Sheik."

"That you are the same person? Why do you not simply tell him when you see him next?"

"I wish I could, but he is still in the healing process. Better him believe that I'm safe at Kakariko Village then venturing about Ganondorf's castle."

Impa studied Zelda. "You've changed," she murmured.

The princess glanced at her bodyguard. "What do you mean?"

"Your manner of speaking. It has become different."

"Really?"

"Yes." Impa gazed into Zelda's eyes. "Being with Link has really affected you, hasn't it?"

"It's impossible to not be changed by him." Zelda's voice softened. "I just hope I can get him out of Ganon's castle before something terrible happens."

"I am certain you have done well in helping him heal so far. It will only be a few days before he will be strong enough to walk on his own again. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Lord Ganondorf."<p>

The leader of the desert people looked up from his throne, which was a metal seat with a velvet red blanket draped over it. He had insisted that he have a different seat than which the princess had sat on and the old one had been thrown out. According to Ganon, a person weak enough to be overcome so easily didn't deserve a great throne.

"Yes? What is it?"

A young gerudo woman bowed her head before continuing. "I have been told by Sheik to inform you that the prisoner will not release any indication of Princess Zelda's whereabouts."

"Really."

"That is what Sheik told us."

Ganon frowned. "Have you been keeping an eye on him as I ordered?"

"The sheikah? Yes sir. He has given no indication of loyalty to anyone else but you."

Ganon nodded. "Yes, I suppose he wouldn't... And the boy?"

"The prisoner's condition doesn't change. Sheik says that he is unconscious for the most part, and when he is not, he is very silent."

The dark lord nodded, saying nothing. The gerudo stayed silent, waiting for Ganondorf to speak.

"Do you know," the man said finally, "why I need the Princess?"

"No sir."

"Of course not." Ganon snorted. "I haven't told anyone, that's why. Why I need to find Princess Zelda is because she is the last of her bloodline. If she dies, then there will be no more Hylian royalty to follow, and I will have absolute power and rule. There would never be a threat of anyone trying to overtake me."

"No one would dare try to ever overtake you, m'lord."

"You would think so, but there are those few foolish beings who have disagreed. Our little prisoner, for one. And Princess Zelda. Just two examples of those who wish to get rid of me."

The gerudo didn't respond at first, thinking. Then her brown eyes lit up. "Lord, you could make an example!"

"Example?" Ganon raised his eyebrow. "Explain."

"You still have the prisoner. The boy who dared go against your rule. Make an example of him for what would happen to those who might attempt to rebel against you in the future."

"Hm... I suppose... He has not given us any valuable information and there is no reason to keep him alive any longer." Ganondorf stood. Behind him, unnoticed, a shadow drew back into a hallway. "I might just do that," Ganon said. "Give the order to-."

"Lord Ganondorf!" A cry came from the hallway and a gerudo guard stumbled into the throne room. "Th-there is- was a- there- the-."

"Speak clearly!" Ganon commanded.

The woman paused and took a deep breath. "The castle is under attack!"

* * *

><p>"Link!" Sheik swung the door open. It slammed into the wall, rattling the shelves. Link looked up, surprised.<p>

"Sheik? What is it?"

"You have to get out. Now. Ganondorf is planning on executing you." Sheik approached the cell. "He has no use for you, and so-." The sheikah cut off as footsteps echoed in from the hall and the door suddenly flew open.

"Sheik! The castle is under attack!" a gerudo exclaimed.

"What?! Who's attacking?"

"We're not sure. A few of our guards think that it's a group of farmers, but there are a lot of them." The woman turned around. "Come on!" she insisted.

"But what about the prisoner?" Sheik pointed at Link. "Does Ganon think it's alright to leave him alone?"

The gerudo waved her hand. "Ganon said he needed everyone to help. Come on!"

Sheik glanced at Link. "I'm coming." The gerudo ran out the door and Sheik followed. Before he left, the sheikah threw something through the bars at Link. It hit Link in the chest and fell to the floor. The door shut at the same time the hero realized that the object was a silver ring of keys.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm SO sorry for lack of updates. I didn't realize just how much time had gone by in between the last time I'd updated. Sorry about that.**

**Please Comment! I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Talon murmured to Delvin.<p>

The red-head rolled his eyes. "Come on, old man. You're just nervous."

"Nervous?" Talon shook his head. "No. More like sensible." The innkeeper shifted in his horse's saddle. He, Delvin, and a good portion of the village were mounted on steeds in front of Ganondorf's castle, sending several boars across the shallow moat into the rock walls. Cracks were beginning to appear in the stone. Talon raised his voice over the pounding. "I mean, we're trying to attack a _castle_. _Ganondorf's_ castle. Isn't he the guy Link's was always talking about?"

"Yep!" Delvin replied cheerfully.

"And why are we going after him again?"

"Well, it's not like we had anything else to do with the boars. Plus, we owe Ganon for attacking our home." After the village got attacked, most of the bokoblins left their boars behind. The beasts were discovered a mile or two outside the town, barely a day after Link and Zelda had left. Delvin had proposed that they personally deliver the boars back to Ganon.

"I dunno... This seems really stupid," Talon worried.

"Whatever, man. You're such a doubter," Delvin sighed.

The innkeeper fixed his serious gaze on Delvin. "This isn't something to be taken lightly. What if something goes wrong? Just how far have you thought this through?"

"Delvin!" Another man trotted his horse over to the two. "We've spotted occupants of the castle! Up there!" He pointed to the top of the towers, where several tan women and a large man stood. The man wore dark armor over his chest, along several black strips of metal strapped with bronze threads to his arms and legs. He made a motion to the women, who nodded and moved away.

"I have a bad feeling about this...," Talon murmured. For once, Delvin didn't disagree.

"Ivo!" he called. An older brown-gray haired man stepped forward.

"Yeah, Delvin?"

"Tell our archers to be ready."

"Archers?" Ivo raised an eyebrow. "You mean the people we call archers because they've shot an arrow once in their life?"

Delvin waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean." Ivo nodded and moved away. A sudden loud crash from the drawbridge drew everyone's attention to the front of the castle. The people all went silent. Thunder echoed from within the castle's walls.

"Thunder?" Delvin heard someone whisper. "But there's hardly a cloud in the sky!" The booming drew closer and closer until it sounded more like the pounding of hooves than a storm.

"Uh oh," Talon muttered.

Boars exploded out of the castle, stampeding and rushing right for the small group of villagers. The people screamed and scattered.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Talon said to Delvin.

* * *

><p>Link stumbled through the castle, his legs weak from kneeling in the same position for weeks. He had to stop every few minutes to rest, or else his knees would lock up. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be occupied with the attack on the castle and Link didn't run into any gerudos or bokoblins. The hero had found his weapons stacked neatly against the wall just outside of his prison, more than likely the work of the mysterious Sheik. Link had quickly equipped himself and continued along.<p>

He'd managed to find the hall that was suppose to lead him outside. The hero had only just entered the corridor when a shout came from behind him. Link jerked around and saw a gerudo about fifteen feet away. She held a painfully familiar tan whip in her hand. Link was only just beginning to scramble away when the gerudo chucked a knife she had been holding at him. Link scrambled back, and the shining blade barely missed.

The woman bared down on Link, snapping the whip down, inches from his head. Adrenaline fueled Link's muscles and he somehow found the strength to dive forward, grab the whip's handle and twist it away from his opponent. He then continued to drive his elbow into the woman's chest, knocking the wind out of her. She bent over, gasping for breath. Link took advantage of her temporary weakness and smashed his elbow down on the back of her head. The gerudo crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Link dropped the whip and leaned back against the wall, breathing hard. The adrenaline was gone, and he could suddenly feel the aching of his healing wounds again. His ribs burned, and his arm wasn't in any better shape. A loud shout came from outside, reminding Link that outside world still existed. He took a deep breath and began walking once again back down the hall.

* * *

><p>"These foolish ants continue to pointlessly bite at my toes," Ganondorf grumbled, staring down at the men beside the castle walls, hopelessly trying to hold back the wave of boars. "Will these pests ever learn that it's only a matter of time before I step on their little anthill and end them all?"<p>

"Unlikely, Lord Ganon," a gerudo answered.

"Of course it's unlikely," the dark lord snorted. "Bugs like these don't have enough brain capacity to understand when they are hopelessly outmatched."

Sheik stood next to Ganondorf, silent as ever. The sheikah watched the attack with unreadable red eyes.

"Talon!" A young boy's shout rang above the pounding of the hooves. "Talon! Where are you?!"

There was no response; or if there was, it was drown out by the thunder of boars stampeding out of the castle.

"We'll run them to the ground until there's nothing left," Ganon rumbled. Sheik glanced at the man, his red eyes shimmering with silent thoughts.

"What is that?" A gerudo pointed to the boars. On the back of a particularly ugly brown boar was what appeared to be a young boy clothed in green.

"What?" Sheik breathed, speaking for the first time since the castle had been attacked. Ganon realized who it was in the same moment as the sheikah.

The dark lord stood. "How did he get out?" Ganon whirled to Sheik. "You were supposed to be watching him, sheikah!"

Sheik shook his head. "I didn't think he'd get out! He was in terrible condition when I'd left him last. Not only that, but he was still chained to the wall." Sheik patted a pair of silver keys strapped to his belt. "I know he didn't take my keys: I've still got mine."

Ganon grumbled something inexplicable and whirled to the nearest gerudo. "Tell the archers to open fire," he commanded. The woman nodded and turned around to another gerudo in order to give the command. Sheik smiled slightly at the empty space where the woman's keys had been a few moments ago. Being a sheikah meant you were quieter and quicker and, thus, a better pickpocket.

* * *

><p>"Delvin!" Link shouted, whipping his head from side to side, searching for his friend. He was certain he had heard the red-head's voice moments before. "Delvin, are you there?!" There was no answer. Link grimaced as the boar lurched forward again and his ribs scratched against the animal's coarse skin. Far above him, Link could see Ganondorf looking down, ugly disdain on his face. Beside the dark man was Sheik, the sheikah's concealed expression unreadable.<p>

"Link!" Delvin's voice called. Link twisted around and caught a glance of the red-head. He was crouching on the ground at the far edge of the stampede. Link steered the boar over to his friend. Delvin was bowed over, supporting something heavy on his back. No, not something. Someone.

"Link," Delvin gasped. The boy had dirt and scratches all over him, but he seemed oblivious to his condition. "This is my fault... I-I found him... like this...," he gasped. "Talon..."

Delvin turned slightly, revealing the innkeeper lying unconscious on the red-head's back. A trickle of blood ran down the man's forehead. Link moved back on the boar.

"Put him up here with me. I'll bring him to Kakariko Village," he stated. "He should be safe there." Delvin nodded and carefully lifted Talon up to Link.

"I-I'll follow you in a minute," Delvin told Link. "I have to tell everyone else where we can retreat." Link nodded.

An unseen voice suddenly shouted a command.

"Fire!"

Fire suddenly shot up through Link's arm. He grasped his fingers at the pain and looked back to see a wooden arrow embedded in his shoulder, it's shaft sticking out. Red blood began to soak into his tunic.

"Go!" Delvin cried as more arrows shot down. Link grimaced and nodded. He urged the boar forward into a full gallop. It broke away from the rest of the stampede, away from the deadly rain of arrows, and headed in the direction of Kakariko Village.

* * *

><p>By the time he reached the safe boundaries of Kakariko, Link was only half conscious. He was bleeding, sore, and dirty. His shoulder and ribs burned as never before. Despite all his pains, Link shoved them all in the back of his mind and focused on Talon. The innkeeper hadn't woken up yet, and Link was worried that he might never open his eyes.<p>

Link finally reached the Kakariko Village. As soon as he made it inside the small town, Link spotted someone running towards him and Talon. The hero's energy and drive to get to the village suddenly died and Link was unconscious before he hit the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

He was awake.

Black covered his vision. Not a trace of light shown in the dark. Darkness pressed in on him like a heavy cloth, pushing against his pounding headache. He was lying on something soft, probably a bed. Injuries began to arouse, old pains burning anew every second.

But he was awake.

A single bead of cold slid down his cheek. It was slightly soothing, like a drop of water cooling his burning skin. It trailed its way down his face, dodging darkened blood and sweaty blonde hair, eventually slipping down to his bare chest. The shock of the cold caught Link off guard and he opened his blue eyes completely.

A door opened somewhere in the black. A sliver of light shot across the room, crossing over Link's eyes and temporarily blinding the boy. A movement flickered in the doorway and then the door shut. All was silent once again.

"You know where you are?" a quiet voice asked.

Link shrugged slightly and cleared his throat. "K-Kakariko Village, right?

"Yes," the voice replied. There was a pause before the voice continued. "Would you like some light?"

"Yeah."

Link could hear a clinking movement to his right, like someone jingling a set of keys. Suddenly curtains were drawn away and sunlight shone over him, chasing away the dark and shadows into small corners of the room he was in. Link squinted until his eyes adjusted.

"Better?"

The speaker was leaning against the wall, their slight arms crossed over their chest. The blue skin-tight outfit gave Link a strange illusion that the person was Sheik. Then the sheikah stepped forward.

"I'm glad you're awake," Impa stated. "Certain people have been very worried over your condition."

"Really?" Link asked. The bodyguard nodded, her untied loose silver hair brushing in front of her red eyes. It was the first time Link had ever seen the woman's hair in any style other than the usual tight ponytail. The silvery hair shimmered in the sunlight, giving an impression that it was made of water.

"Of course. You're quite popular with the hylians now; especially since you rescued most of them from Ganondorf's dungeon."

Link nodded, only half listening. He had just remembered something.

"Is Talon okay?" he asked. "He was unconscious and bleeding when I brought him back."

"The large dark-haired man?" Impa asked. "Yes, he's fine. He's been awake for some time now. He and the younger boy, - Delvin, was it? - have been taking care of most of their little party ever since they foolishly attacked Ganondorf's castle."

Link smiled slightly. "Yeah, that sounds like something Delvin would do. But I'm glad they're safe." He hesitated. "Um…" The blue bodyguard waited. "Where is Zelda? Is she okay?" Link asked. "Sheik said that she was here." Impa examined Link silently, her shining red sheikah eyes analyzing every little detail about him. The hero was watching her with silent pleading blue eyes, imploring for an answer. Impa sighed.

"Yes, Princess Zelda is here. She is safe," the woman answered. The worry washed away from Link like a cool wave of water and he breathed a sigh of relief. "But boy," Impa continued and Link looked up. The sheikah was staring at the wooden floorboards, her expression unreadable. "Speak with the princess soon. She has something important to tell you."

"What?" Link narrowed his eyes. "What does she need to talk to me about?"

"Her words are what you need to hear, not mine, Link. Just be certain that you speak with her."

"A-alright."

Impa nodded and turned to the door. She paused. "And Link…"

"Yes?"

"You protected the Princess well in my absence. I thank you for that." Impa's stare was icy. "But make sure you do not believe it gives you any unsaid rights."

Link was silent, and Impa stepped out.

A moment later, the door opened again and the whole room seemed to light up.

"Link? Are you awake?"

Link's heart leapt and Zelda stepped in.

"Zelda."

The princess saw Link awake and she smiled warmly. Her soft blonde hair was down, cascading past her shoulders and she wore the blue dress that she had been given so long ago at the inn. Her azure eyes shone with happiness. Princess Zelda shut the door behind her gently and turned back to Link. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his shoulder prevented him from moving too far. A wet cloth fell off of his forehead and onto his lap, an object that Link had not been aware of on him until now.

Zelda saw him struggling to move and took a step forward, but paused. She bit her lip. Link saw her hesitation and stopped moving. He looked at her and was shocked to see tears stinging at the edge of her eyes.

"Zelda?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

The princess closed her eyes for a moment and covered her mouth with her hand. "I-I…"

"What is it?"

Zelda suddenly rushed forward, surprising Link by wrapping her arms around his neck in an unexpected hug. "I was so worried!" she exclaimed.

Link's expression softened and he pulled her closer, saying nothing. He pressed his nose to her hair and breathed in her scent, a sweet aroma he had missed every day that he had been in Ganon's prison. An ache in his chest that had been hurting up until now suddenly disappeared. "I've missed you too," Link murmured. A small noise escaped Zelda, sounding to be somewhat like a mix of a sob and a cry of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've had no inspiration lately and I feel so bad. I'll try and update sooner next time, I swear.<strong>

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I can't apologize enough for my lack of updates, and I know its been a _millennium_ since I updated. I'm so sorry for that and hope you can forgive me. Enjoy! Please!**

* * *

><p>Sheik slipped out of the castle, his movements fluid and smooth like shadows as he slid in and out of the moonlight. The sheikah carefully took full view of his surroundings, making sure he wasn't being followed, before he snuck back toward Kakariko Village.<p>

Once the young man had reached the edge of the small town and hidden himself behind a large cluster of rocks, he took a deep breath and closed his red eyes. A slight aura of light started to radiate from Sheik. His dark sheikan garb expanded down past his knees into a soft blue dress and the white scarf covering his mouth disappeared. The cropped blonde hair that was carefully tucked back behind the strips of cloth covering his head fell out, cascading far past his shoulders.

Zelda opened her blue eyes, blinked a few times, and stepped out from her hiding place. The princess glanced around, making sure that no one had seen her actions. The village was as dark and silent as it would be any other night. Zelda, assured that she hadn't been caught, walked forward in the direction of her house.

"Where were you?" Link asked, stepping out from behind a building. Zelda jolted with surprise.

"L-Link?" she stammered. "What are you doing up? You are still recovering."

"Couldn't sleep. _Where were you_?" the boy pressed.

"I-I had the same problem," the princess lied. Link's blue eyes shone down on her and she looked back at the entrance of the town in order to avoid eye contact. "I could not sleep so I went for a walk."

"Outside of Kakariko?" Link frowned apprehensively.

"Y-yes."

The boy grasped Zelda's arms. "Don't lie to me Zelda; I'm not stupid. What were you up to?"

"I-I do not understand what you mean, Link."

Link grimaced, from frustration at the princess and also from the pain in his side. Now that he was in Kakariko, the hero had been given treatment and medicine from the doctors and while he was on the road to recovery, his ribs would still give him grief every once in a while. In truth, Link had woken up _because_ of the aching in his side, but he wasn't going to tell Zelda about that. It would only make her worry. Link narrowed his eyes, examining Zelda. She wasn't meeting his gaze.

The boy released her and moved back. "Please, Zelda. I'm just worried what you might be up too."

The princess was silent for a moment, examining the ground. Then she nodded and looked up at Link. "Alright, I'll tell you. But please Link, do not think less of me for this." Link shivered, as her words gave him a strange chill. Zelda sighed. "I was at the castle."

"What?!"

"Yes. I was disguised as a sheikah. Someone you know."

Recognition dawned on Link as if he'd been struck. "Sheik," he breathed. "You… are Sheik?"

Zelda bowed her head. "Yes. I am sorry I didn't tell you before, but I realized that if Ganon had tortured you, you might have revealed that I was Sheik and that the prisoners were in Kakariko. I just could not allow that to happen. I am sorry."

"You think I would've told Ganon?" Link asked. He had gotten over the shock of Sheik and was beginning to process the rest of the princess's words. "You think I would have intentionally put you in danger?"

"Link-," Zelda began, but the boy cut her off.

"You didn't trust me enough to think I would keep your secret?" he accused. "Who do you think I am? I would die before I allowed you to be hurt!"

"Link, I never said-."

"No, you didn't, did you?" Link snapped. He could feel his anger building up inside him. The boy knew he was overreacting, but after everything they'd been through he thought at least Zelda knew enough to trust him.

"You don't understand!" Zelda exclaimed, her face distraught. "I have seen what tortures Ganondorf puts people through! He could draw any information out of anyone if he wanted it enough! It was only a matter of time before he did it to you!"

"You didn't think I could-? I thought you knew me better than this!"

"Please Link-!"

"And what about now? You could've told me when I came into Kakariko!"

"I was going to wait until you were better! You are still injured even now!" the princess cried. "I knew I should have waited to tell you! This is not helping anything!"

Link closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He could feel the anger boiling in his veins. After being in the prison for so long, all his emotions had been very uncontrollable. He knew that any little thing could set him off and he was very close to the edge as it was. "I-I have to think." He turned toward the entrance of the town.

Zelda grabbed his arm. "Wait! I will go with you!"

Link closed his eyes. "Alone."

"Link, please!" The princess sounded close to tears. It took all of Link's willpower not to turn around. He knew he would just get more upset if he stayed. The boy stepped forward out of Zelda's reach and headed toward the town's entryway.

"I just need to think," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

Back where Zelda was standing, the princess could feel hot tears streaking her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Link sat down on the wet night grass, the plants' green blades tickling his pants. Epona began grazing beside him. The chestnut horse had shown up minutes after Link had left Kakariko and refused to go back to her stable in the town, no matter how many times Link told her to leave. She seemed to sense something was wrong with the boy. Secretly, Link was glad to have his childhood friend with him, not that he would ever admit that to the horse.<p>

"I know I overreacted," he sighed to Epona, "but she should trust me more than that!"

The horse snorted.

"Well, what else should have said? She was lying to me! I trusted her!"

Epona shook her white mane, straw falling from her hair.

"Even after all we've been through… The battles, the injuries… " Link stared at the soil. "Even after… we kissed…," he murmured quietly, so soft that he could barely hear his own words.

"It sounds like you've got some problems."

Link's head whipped back. Talon was making his way over the prairie to the hero. The older man had a clean bandage wrapped around his head, evidence of his injuries he had obtained from Ganon's boars. He smiled sympathetically. "What happened?"

Link hesitated, and Talon lowered himself to the ground beside the boy. Link looked at the man who was like a father to him, and, lowering his head, told the innkeeper what had happened. When he had finished, Talon gazed off into the distance. The wind blew over the grass, giving the strange illusion of waving water.

"You see those clouds up there?" the older man suddenly observed. Link regarded the sky. Swollen rain clouds were slowly but gradually making their way across the sky. "They're low to the ground right now because they're heavy, but'll rise soon after releasing all their rain. Kinda like letting go of their troubles." Talon glanced at Link. "They've been built up for so long, it's about time they unleash all that water, don't you think?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I'm a cloud?"

Talon chuckled, his low voice rumbling. "Perhaps, 'm boy. All I'm saying is don't build up too much over something small. If you really care about the princess, then don't let this get in the way of your relationship with her."

Link smiled lopsidedly and met his friend's wrinkled eyes. "When did you get so smart, Talon?"

The innkeeper laughed. "I've been hanging around Impa too much. That bodyguard has quite an amount of knowledge in her pretty head. She's quite talented with bandages and the such too. You should hang out with her more; you could learn somethin'." He stood, pushing himself up off of his knees and stretching. "Ahhhh, these old bones are gonna go back to their warm bed." Talon fondly squeezed Link's shoulder. "I'll leave you to think."

"Thanks," the boy murmured. Soft vibrations from the ground moving further away from him signaled the innkeeper's departure. Link sighed and placed an arm on his knee, focusing on nothing but the thoughts in his head. Eventually he too stood and turned to Epona. The horse butted his arm with her nose.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you told me so," Link rolled his eyes, smiling. He lifted himself onto her back and patted her muscular shoulder. "Thanks for coming with me, Epona." The horse's ears pricked up suddenly and she lifted her head in the direction of Kakariko. Link look to the village and froze as he caught sight of a column of smoke rising from the town. A dire scream reached his ears. Without hesitation, Link urged Epona forward into a full gallop.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment please!<strong>

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	25. Chapter 25

"She's gone?!" Link could only stare at Impa. The bodyguard was grasping at her bleeding side and a trickle of blood slunk down her cheek. Her frizzed silver hair hung loose past her shoulders. In the background, smoldering and broken buildings were all that was left of the previously populated Kakariko. The sheikah squinted her eyes at him angrily.

"Yes, you fool she is gone. And you protected her just like wonderful hero that you are," Impa spat. "Thank you for being here when she needed you most."

"But I-," Link cut himself off, swallowing the words he had been about to protest. He stared at the ground and clenched his hands into a fist. There was no excuse for his absence save for his own irrational anger. It was his fault. His heart pounded agonizingly against his ribs and his nails dug into his palm. Impa snorted with disgust and turned back to the smoking village. Her leg, weak and injured from her efforts to protect the princess, abruptly gave out and she stumbled.

"I will get her back." Suddenly strong hands were under the bodyguard's arms, supporting the sheikah easily. Impa glanced up and found Link inches from her, his blue eyes intense and unwavering. Impa straightened. "She was the one I was meant to find. I won't let her slip away from me like this." The strong determination in Link's voice was unmistakable as he spoke.

"How are you assuming to do that, _hero_?" Impa questioned, disbelieving.

Link stepped back, allowing the smallest of smiles to appear on his face. He fixed his eyes on the peaks of the murky castle in the distance. "I'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>She had to be strong, for herself as well as her people. This was where she had wanted to be since the very beginning of the attack: with her people, helping and supporting them through their suffering until the very end. Yet if that was so, why did she long to be somewhere else? Why did she instead desire to be held in the safe arms of a blonde hylian?<p>

With her hands tied behind her back, Zelda held her head high as gerudo women prodded the princess down the previously familiar hallway where her father had once rested in his throne a long time ago. Now, a wicked man leaned against the back of an unfamiliar seat, his massive fingers tapping against the armrest.

"Princess Zelda, I presume?" he rumbled, a red eyebrow risen inquisitively. Golden tawny eyes burned at her from the man's head. His receding crimson hair was the same color of dried blood, and his pointed nose was slightly duller than a spear. An ashen cape fell past his shoulder blades. He had broad, muscular shoulders which were accompanied by thick arms, though it wasn't the same kind of resolute strength Link held; a crushing power dwelled within the man. Thick jeweled armor protected his body and another gleaming jewel was embedded into his ashen forehead. The man stood and Zelda stiffened.

"You don't have to answer; I would recognize a beautiful princess such as yourself without any introduction," he smiled craftily, making his way leisurely down the steps.

It was the first time Zelda had ever seen the man up close before, but she had no doubt in her mind who the wicked being was. "Ganondorf. I would say this is a pleasure, but I would be lying."

"Oh, Princess!" Ganondorf recoiled slightly, placing an offended hand on his bulky chest. "What would make you say such a thing?" He paused, thinking and ignoring the dagger-stare that Zelda glowered at him with. "While nothing comes to mind at the moment, I'm certain you have a good reason for insulting your future leader."

"L-leader?" Zelda stammered, aghast.

Ganon glanced at the princess, yellow eyes glittering cruelly. "You did not assume? I believed you were smarter than that, Princess." He stopped and stood in front of the girl, taking her chin in his giant palm and tilting Zelda's head up. A snarl twitched on her lips and she jerked away from his rough touch, only to feel sharp spears pressured against her lower back. Zelda froze. Ganon watched with amusement.

"You know, now that I get a better look at you, I'm not certain I know who you are for sure, _Princess_," the corrupt man stated. He crossed his arms and ran his gaze over her, like examining a slab of meat. "Yes, yes I am sure of it now," Ganon nodded to himself.

Zelda couldn't help but ask. "What?"

"Did you know that several other hylians were captured alongside yourself?" Ganondorf asked, suddenly changing the subject. Zelda didn't respond. Ganon apparently hadn't expected her to, as he continued without waiting for an answer. "They are being held in the prison now, waiting and pleading for help, begging for their lovely princess to rescue them like she did before. Little do they know that it is their own princess's fault they were captured." Princess Zelda watched him with guarded eyes. The man shifted his golden gaze to her. "Isn't that right, _Sheik_?"

The breath rushed out of Zelda. She felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest. Ganondorf laughed, a deep throaty sound. "You tended to disappear a great deal; it was only a matter of time before I noticed and realized your petty plan. You wanted to overhear any plans I might have and then attempt to stop me, didn't you? All I had to do was simply have one of my silent gerudos follow you from a distance and you led her right to your hiding place. Although you were foolish for attempting to try, I give you congratulations for deceiving me while you did." He suddenly became bitter. "I will be _certain_ to reward you for that, Princess." Ganon snapped back to his previous controlled self, and a dangerous smile crept over his face. Zelda swallowed and met his eyes. He had obviously been preparing for this moment for a long time, waiting for the big reveal and waiting to watch her squirm with the knowledge of what she had done. Zelda swore she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"What do you expect me to do, Ganondorf?" she demanded with a strength she didn't have.

The man seemed surprised. "Why Princess, all I ask of you is your allegiance to me. With you on my side, the people of Hyrule will accept my becoming king with more grace and loyalty than if you objected."

"What if I do object?"

His dagger grin appeared again. "Then I will just have to do away with the objections, won't I?" Ganon turned away, suddenly seeming bored. "So what is your answer, Princess Zelda?"

It was her fault her people were captured. They would not be in the dungeon if it were not for the foolishness of her actions. Ganon expected her to give into the guilt and defect to his side; that way at least she would live, but then how would her people suffer under Ganondorf's rule? Link had told her what the evil man was capable of. Zelda bit her lip and look down. She was standing on a red rug with swirling golden threads dancing around and underneath her feet in the shape of a magnificent bird. When she was a young girl, she had asked her father what it meant. The king had tousled her hair fondly, taken her into his warm lap, and explained that, '_The bird resembles freedom, like the freedom of our kingdom. Hyrule would be nothing if it were ruled with an iron fist. When you are ruler in my place, you must never forget that.'_

"You can say nothing to make me surrender to you, Ganondorf," Zelda said.

Ganondorf's eyes grew wide, but the grin didn't vanish. "I'm sorry for that, Princess." He stepped up to her, drawing the colossal silvery sword from a sheath strapped to his hip. He tilted his head slightly, holding it up in front of him. The blade reflected the dark gold in his eyes. "If I'm to be honest, I never really expected you to agree with me, but I supposed I should give you a chance in the very least." He shifted the weapon in his hand.

Zelda held her head high and closed her eyes, prepared for what would come. "Do it then," she whispered.

To her surprise, a low chuckle came from Ganondorf. "Oh no, it's not yet time for your death. It would be terribly unsatisfying for you to die here in only the presence of your guards and myself. I have something much worse than that prepared for you, Princess Zelda." A metal object suddenly cracked against the back of Zelda's skull. The world blurred with painful tears, and, as she crumpled to the ground, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments please!<br>**

**I do not own any rights to the Legend of Zelda.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Hold on, Zelda," Link murmured to himself. "I'm coming." He urged Epona to gallop faster, and the horse's hooves pounded thunderously over the dirt. Flashes of past encounters with Ganondorf started flickering through his head, and it only caused his worry to grow.

"_Ganondorf!" Link shouted, his sword gripped so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were turned white. A tremble shook his weak body, and he glanced down at his hand which was pressed to his bleeding side. The scarlet liquid was now a glove of red covering his hand. Ganondorf grinned, stepping up to Link, the colossal sword in his massive hand catching the boy's attention._

"_You never really expected to beat me, did you, boy?" the man questioned, his voice deceptively melodious. "You have been outmatched ever since we met and will be forever on. There is nothing you can do about it. I should just be kind and end your suffering now." He raised his mammoth blade. "What do you say, boy?"_

_ Link cringed and looked to the ground. His whole being screamed at him to say yes, just give into the pain, give up and let it end. Yet the small strength that resided in his heart softly whispered that_ _it was not time, that he would have another chance someday and hope was not lost._

_ "You can say nothing to make me surrender to you, Ganondorf," Link snarled._

"_Then I will enjoy in making you suffer," the wicked man chortled, his dark shadow stretching over Link's small form. Link's eyes widened._

A slight shudder ran through the hero's body as he recalled the memory, only to be replaced by a wall of sheer determination. He would not let anything happen to Zelda. He could not. If Ganondorf laid a hand on the girl he loved, the gerudo man would regret it.

* * *

><p>It was so silent; it was <em>too<em> silent. Birds should have been singing and crickets should have been making their own irritating, though necessary, chirps. Yet somehow not a single sound was to be heard save for the breath of the cold wind.

Zelda opened her azure eyes weakly, the back of her skull throbbing. Through her blurry vision, she could see wooden floorboards in front of her. The princess blinked hard. The floorboards ended after a few feet, dropping off sharply to somewhere out of sight. Zelda lifted her head and her breath caught in her throat. She was in front of an enormous crowd, filled with goblins, gerudo, and hylians, and all eyes were on her. Coarse ropes rubbed at her wrists and ankles, hands tied above her head to a board and feet on the ground, preventing escape of any kind even if she did have enough strength to try.

Zelda's eyes fell on the section of hylians, her people, who were huddled into a corner of the crowd as far from their vicious enemies as possible. Residents of Kakariko Village were there, as well as a few of the castle staff. The princess dropped her gaze. Ganon had not been lying when he said more had been captured.

She directed her attention to her surroundings. As far as she could tell, she was on top of a large wooden platform in the center of the town and a few blocks away from the main entrance to the castle. The platform was raised up several feet, so that the stone walls beside the drawbridge were visible from where she was tied to a wooden wall. Even if Link was coming for her, even after she lied to him, he would have no way of getting over the stone wall or through the closed drawbridge. Zelda had set her fate. It was her fault, but she would accept the consequences of her actions. She only hoped that Link would be able to forgive her. A heavy boot stepped onto the platform and the smell of hot desert air washed over Zelda.

* * *

><p>Link frowned at the stone wall towering over his head. It was this barrier which prevented him from reaching Princess Zelda; that and the drawbridge. Underneath, Epona pawed at the ground with her hoof, leaving a long streak in the soil. "I know, Epona, but <em>how<em> is the problem," Link retorted. "If only there was something that I could grab onto…" Epona snorted and suddenly trotted to the east side of the wall. She tossed her mane.

Dangling from a lower section of the wall was a long strip of crimson and gold cloth, presumably once part of a flag but now a possible entrance into the castle for Link. "Good eye, Epona," Link smiled, patting the chestnut mare on the shoulder. He reached a hand up, stretching as far as he could. His fingertips were still several feet from the cloth. "Hm," he said, retracting his arm. After a moment of thinking, he stood, still carefully balanced on Epona's back, and tried again. The cloth swayed tauntingly. "I'm close," Link murmured. "If I was a little taller… Still, we don't even know if it's connected to anything. I might just end up falling anyway."

Epona snorted, and Link whipped his head to her. "Wait, _what?_" The horse abruptly reared. Link barely managed to keep his balance. Epona whinnied, and Link faced the wall then leapt off of her shoulders. He snatched the very edge of the cloth and hung on. An audible tearing sound was heard, and for a terrifying second Link thought the flag would rip. Seconds seemed like lifetimes as he hung many feet above the ground, a leaf dangling in the wind. Then, slowly, excruciatingly, he began climbing up. When Link was within reach of the top, he dug his nails into the gaps between the stones and, with one strong pull, heaved himself over the castle walls. His chest burned as he caught his breath and the adrenaline in his veins calmed. Eventually he looked down to Epona, who was trotting anxiously at the base of the wall.

"Thank you for possibly trying to kill me," Link stated sarcastically. The chestnut mare whinnied, amused and relieved. Probably. Link rolled his eyes and started his search for the exit from the tower. He found it quickly, and was soon inside the town. When he was on the wall, Link had seen a large group of people gathered in front of the castle, so that was where he headed. It didn't take long for him to find them. No one was anywhere else in the town. When he reached the edge of the crowd, he saw why.

Zelda. She was strapped to a large wall up-top a platform, not moving. A sliver of worry embedded itself in Link's stomach before he saw the soft rise and fall of her chest, signaling that she was alive, though for how long, Link didn't know. If Ganon was nearby, Link knew he wouldn't have much time. His hand brushed back slightly, feeling the familiar sheath of his sword against his skin. It gave him a small comfort.

Movement from the platform drew his attention back to Zelda. She was awake, and obviously confused of her whereabouts. A few minutes passed, during which Link was deciding how he should save her, which he obviously planned to do. He'd almost settled on a plan when a gerudo woman stepped up onto the stage from behind Zelda.

"Now preparing for the execution of Princess Zelda, the only remaining member of the royal family of Hyrule!" The raspy voice of the announcer echoed over the noisy chatter of the audience, catching everyone's attention, but not silencing all. A large, dark gray-skinned man stepped forward, faced the crowd, and raised his hand. Immediately all excess noise ceased. Link's stomach clenched. Ganondorf.

"Finally, after extensive periods of time spent searching, we have found and succeeded in capturing the elusive Princess of Hyrule!" His booming words rang deafeningly throughout the heavy air. A loud cheer rose from the audience of bokoblins and gerudos. The hylians were soundless. Ganondorf nodded and the crowd fell silent.

"Yes, yes, and I have all of you to thank for it," he acknowledged. "Yet, I wish not to waste time with a speech. We have an execution to carry out!" He stepped to the side dramatically, as if he were on a stage, and revealed behind him Zelda, tied and bound with ropes to a wooden wall. Her dull blonde hair hung heavily over her eyes as she kept herself from looking at him, and her body was shaking either with sobs or anger.

"I introduce to you the Princess of Hyrule; Princess Zelda!" the man announced, a sneer audible in his words. The girl shifted slightly at the sound of her name. The gray-skinned leader walked confidently up to the princess and took her chin in his broad hand. She flinched at his grimy touch.

"Hello again, Princess. Remember me?"

"How could I forget such a vile man?" Her voice was low.

The man laughed humorlessly. "You humor me. Now, you remember my offer, do you not? Will you assist me as I asked?"

"Why do you ask pointless questions, Ganondorf? You already know my answer."

"Yes, yes. I was just making certain that you had not changed your mind."

Zelda's tone was bitter. "I will never help you."

The leader of the gerudos sighed and stepped back. "So foolish, but it is your choice in the end. And, because of your choice, the end will come soon! Just remember it is you who brings this upon yourself, princess." He turned to face the crowd, throwing his arms wide. "Hylians," he began, "I know that many of you are bitter because I am forcing you to be here against your will. While I can understand your discontent, let me say that I am not the one to blame for your capture!" There was confused murmuring from the hylians. Behind the giant desert man, Zelda's eyes grew wide. Something was wrong. Link realized if he was going to rescue Zelda, it would have to be soon. "It is your precious princess who is to blame!" Ganondorf cried. The hylians grew louder. "Yes!" Ganon exclaimed over their voices. "She is the one who led me to you! She is the one whom you should hate! And even now she refuses to lead you!" The hylians were at full volume now, with angry voices were emerging from amidst their crowd.

"No!" Zelda gasped. "It's not true! Don't listen to him!" But she was drown out by the upset words of her people. Ganondorf grinned. His plan had gone exceedingly well, and now the hylians would be only too happy for their princess to be executed. Only when she was gone would they realize what a rash mistake they had made. Princess Zelda would die as a betrayer in the eyes of her people, and as the last of her bloodline, there would be no one left to rule Hyrule except Ganon.

A sharp arrow scratched Ganondorf's cheek and embedded itself in a wooden corner of the platform's wall. Furious, the desert man whipped around to see what idiot goblin had shot at him. He stopped when he saw who held the bow.

"Link," he growled.

Link jumped up onto the platform, hooking his bow on his belt, and drew his sword. But instead of addressing a surprised Ganondorf, he looked to the crowd. "Some of you probably recognize me," he called, "so you'll know what I'm saying is true. Ganon is the one to blame for your capture, not Princess Zelda! He's the one who brought you here! He's the one who kidnapped you, not the princess! Just think!" Many in the group of hylians did recognize Link, and, because of his deeds in the past, his words made them think twice.

"Link," Zelda whispered in shock and relief. She hadn't dare hope that he come to save her, but here he was, standing with his sword in hand and familiar determination in his eyes.

Link faced Ganondorf. Though he had been preparing for this his whole life, though he should have been shaking with fear or anxiety, and though the life of the one he loved was in his hands, he remained calm. Barely a drop of sweat betraying his internal emotions showed. Somehow, he knew that this battle would be the last; someone was going to die, and he could only hope it wouldn't be him.

Ganondorf sensed the same, and it was the single reason that he didn't have the audience which was his army shoot Link down where he stood. The gerudo man had been irritated by the hylian boy for long enough, and it was about time that he make an example of him. When he had finished Link off, for he was certain he was going to as Ganondorf only knew how to win, he would rid the world of Princess Zelda. Finally, there would be no one left to defy him, no one left to question his authority and rule. Hyrule would be his forever. Ganon smiled at the thought, his mouth widening into a wicked grin.

"So boy," Ganon began, lethargically drawing his mammoth of a sword, but Link cut him off.

"I have a name," he said.

"I know. I just believe that when such an inferior boy is killed, it's easier not to remember the name. Same for all that I have vanquished. It would be so tiresome a chore." Ganon glanced at Link to see if he had caused any kind of a reaction, but there was none. "Now, as I was saying, boy-."

"Why?" Link interrupted again, much to Ganon's irritation. "Why would it be tiring? Is it because you have killed so many that if you tried to remember it would haunt you? All those innocent people whose deaths you are responsible for, their dying cries echoing in your ears?"

Ganon snorted. "I hold no such mercy within me. If you think-."

"You're human in there somewhere," Link said softly, dangerously. "You want to push away those feelings, but you can't. And I'm here to keep reminding you of that, and I'll keep doing so until your dying breath, whether I'm alive or not."

"Will you stop interrupting your superior?!" Ganon roared suddenly, swinging his immense blade at Link's head. Link jumped back, his emotion showing only in his blue eyes, as bright and sharp as his sword. Ganon again slashed his weapon at Link, this time more controlled, but still with the same result: a miss. When another attack came his way, Link blocked instead of dodging. Using the momentum, he slid Ganon's sword off of his own and pushed it to the ground. As a precaution, he placed his foot on his adversary's blade, shoving it down in between the wooden planks to trap it, and, finally, he swung his own sword. With a grunt Ganon retreated, forced to leave his blade behind. His colossal hand went to his chest and the desert man was surprised to see a thin streak of blood staining the skin there.

"Are you a coward, boy?" Ganon taunted. "Fighting an unarmed opponent?"

Link stepped forward. "How many have you killed who were unarmed themselves? I'm not a coward. You are." Ganon's mocking smirk fell into an ugly sneer. Unknowing to Link, he silently drew a hidden dagger strapped to the back of his shoe, angling his body so it stayed concealed.

"Fine then, boy. You couldn't beat me even like this: without a weapon," Ganon goaded. Link's response was to jump toward the man, poised to strike. Ganondorf's hand slipped out from behind his back, and it was solely because of Link's cat-like instinct that he was not killed. Link saw the flash of metal in his enemy's hand, and, realizing what it must be, somehow twisted in the air and barely avoided the dagger. He landed on his side, rolling quickly into an upright position. Link narrowed his eyes. He should have known better than to fall for something like that. A small line of heat warmed his ribs. Glancing down, Link was faintly surprised to see his blood spreading across a small patch of tunic.

Ganon had pulled his sword out of the boards, and, once again in control, began spinning it leisurely in his hand. Making his way toward Link at a slow pace, he grinned. "Don't you love the smell of fresh blood on the air? It makes one feel alive. Or dead, in your case."

"Coward," Link growled.

"Possibly I am a coward, boy, but at least I am not dead, like you." Ganon smiled as only a man without moral could and swung his razor-sharp weapon. Link danced backward, avoiding the deadly blow. Ganondorf attacked with his sword again, but this time did an unexpected flick of his hand, causing his blade to dip and strike Link's unprotected hand with a precise blow. Painfully caught off guard, Link could only drop his sword. Without pausing, Ganon swerved the blade at Link's head, who scarcely managed to dodge it, but not until he had felt the bite of metal against his shoulder. Ganon landed one more blow on Link's arm before the boy stumbled out of range, unhooking his shield as he moved.

Ganondorf stepped in front of Link's sword, preventing any chance that the boy might have of retrieving the thing that could be his hope for survival. At this range, there would be no chance to unsling his bow either. Link had no choice but to stand his ground, which he did without a trace of fear in his eyes. Ganondorf gave not a single sign of mercy. He rained a hail of attacks down Link, eventually using just brute strength and uncaring to whether his blows connected or not. The boy had no weapon, so Ganon had no need to worry. Eventually, he paused, for he wanted to see how far he had crushed the boy's spirit. The desert man had seen despair before in the child's eyes, and only because of his curiosity did he wait to kill Link.

Link threw up his shield the moment Ganon stopped attacking, bashing the metal hard against the older man's nose. A waterfall of blood streaked down, speckling the wooden planks beneath with red rain. A shocked moment of silence fell across the already hushed spectators. Ganondorf was furious, his eyes flashing from the crimson liquid to Link crouching on the ground. Astonishingly fast, the desert man suddenly wrenched the shield out of Link's hands and flung it to the side, in the same instant swinging his blade to smash against the side of Link's head. Link crumpled to the ground and didn't move.

A cry of anguish tore itself from Zelda's lips. Ganondorf, breathing heavily, abruptly threw his head back and laughed. "Did you see that, Princess Zelda?" he cackled. "Your hero was no match for me, as he would never have been in any time or place. None who defy me shall still stand. Did you really expect him to win? Such a foolish hope to cling to, and even now, it is dead." Ganondorf faced the princess. "And now it will be your turn."

Zelda glowered at him, her grief and anger overwhelming. "I hope you rot in-."

"Ah, ah," Ganon cut her off. "There are children in the crowd." He motioned to the hylians, who were hunkering together, traumatized by what they had just witnessed. Mothers had their children clutched to their chests, as if trying to crush the memory to death. "And so…," Ganon continued, shifting the horrible sword in his hands, "say goodbye to them, Princess." A murmur rose from the onlookers behind Ganon, and the man had to hesitate. What was it now?

In his chest, Link's heart was still pounding, however painful it might be. Again and again and again it throbbed, pulsing almost like a chant. _Rise. Rise. Rise. Rise! Get up and fight! _Exhausted and shaking, Link forced himself to his feet. Numerous wounds burned like licks of flame had touched them, and his vision was blurry and dark. But no matter how painful his injuries were, he had something, _someone_, to fight for. That was why he would win. He had found the person who would help him defeat Ganondorf, but not because of her strength alone; it was because of the strength she gave him. It just wasn't a choice to lose anymore.

Ganon saw Link standing where he had seen him fall, and a sharp laugh escaped him. "What a surprise, boy; I didn't know you had it in you." Link ignored him, stooping in slight pain to pick up his sword that now lay in reach. With more effort than he would have hoped to use, he stood.

Leaving Zelda, Ganondorf approached Link under the belief that the upcoming battle wouldn't last more than a minute. He was honestly getting annoyed with the whole situation; it was taking much longer than he had planned, and, as the soon-to-be ruler of Hyrule, he had things to do. Ganon took a half-hearted swing at Link, who, barely able to stay upright, should have gone right down again. Instead, Link tiredly deflected the blade with his own sword with a small movement of his hand, and Ganon's weapon slid to the side of Link's head. Raising an eyebrow, Ganon tried again, this time a little harder. Once more, Link effortlessly knocked it out of the way. Ganon, growing agitated, continued his attacks with growing vigor.

"You know," Link rasped, flicking Ganondorf's sword away again, "what your problem is, Ganon?" He paused to lean to the side, evading his adversary's attack. "You think the fight is over before it really is." There was no aggression in his tone, as there was none in his stance as he avoided Ganondorf's deathly blade.

"And you know what your problem is, boy?" Ganon snarled through his failing swings. "You don't realize when you've lost a battle!"

Link shook his head. "No." He step-sided an attack, and, with sudden strength, struck Ganondorf across the chest. The desert man's eyes were wide as he saw his blood start to seep out of the gash. "You don't." With a roar, Ganondorf smashed his blade downwards. Link spun out of the way, and, using his momentum, drove his sword in between Ganon's ribs. Ganon gasped and dropped his weapon. Link removed the sword, for all his efforts his exhausted muscles still shivering.

Ganondorf's yellow eyes were bright with unshed tears, for he was a man who didn't cry. His gaze flickered to Link and he opened his mouth, a line of blood dripping out as he did so. "Y-you, boy… _Link_," he growled, a slight sneer audible in words. His mouth opened like he had something else to say, but nothing came out. The color drained from his eyes, and Ganon toppled to the ground, not a breath left in him.

Link stared at the fallen man for a moment, and then faced the crowd. His expression was gentle and calm, but to the audience he seemed daring and fierce like a courageous lion. A single look was given to the bokoblins and gerudo women: a look that said _leave_. The command was heeded immediately and quickly. Once they had dispersed, Link spoke.

"If there are any other hylians still held captive, free them. Otherwise, head to Kakariko Village. I will join you all shortly with Princess Zelda," he called. The hylians, hardly able to believe what had just transpired, filed out, slowly at first but then with more energy as they realized that they were truly free. Cries of joy escaped their mouths and tears fell from their eyes, and soon they were running out of the castle. No sooner had the last hylian exited through the drawbridge that Link turned to Zelda and, with a swift strike, slashed through the ropes that held her in place. He caught her before she hit the ground.

She had been sobbing silently ever since Link's sword had been withdrawn from Ganon's ribs, but now that they were alone, Zelda let her cries be heard. Link had died in front of her eyes again, but here he was still alive, holding her in his arms and speaking softly. And it was because he was here with her now that she cried.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Link lifted Zelda's chin gently, avoiding touching her soft skin with the dried blood staining his fingers. "It's alright. Zelda, you're safe." She tried to calm her sobs, but failed. Link moved his hand to her cheek. "Zelda. Look up." The princess raised her head to meet Link's calm blue eyes. Their familiar color embraced her like a warm blanket and she finally felt her tears cease. "Everything is going to be okay," Link murmured.

"I – I know," Zelda whispered, looking deep into his eyes. "Because of you."

He clutched her to his chest, breathing in her scent and feeling the trembling of her body against his own. Fists of his tunic were bunched into balls beneath her fragile fingers. A single sob racked Zelda's body, and she pressed her head to his shoulder. Link squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a tightness slowly growing in his chest. They knelt together on the platform for an eternity, more a part of each other than individuals, oblivious to anything around them.

"Do not…," Zelda murmured inaudibly, and Link leaned closer, touching his cheek to hers. "Don't… let me go. Don't leave me again," she whispered.

Hot streaks of liquid ran down from Link's eyes. "Never," he breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>It's almost over! Please review!<strong>

**I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda.**


	27. Chapter 27

"You are really leaving?" Princess Zelda asked, clutching her hands to her chest.

The person in front of the princess bowed their head. "Yes, Princess. I am no longer needed here. Circumstances have more than proven themselves that I have no purpose by your side anymore."

"But-but _I_ need you here by my side!" Zelda cried. "How will I go on without you here to help me?"

"You know that's not true, Princess. There are others who protect you far better than I do."

Princess Zelda shook her head. "You've always been there for me!" She placed a hand on her bodyguard's arm. "Please Impa, do not go!"

The sheikah woman gently removed Princess Zelda's hand, smiling. "Listen to me, Princess. Link is much younger than I am and a far better protector. You will have him here for you while I am certain my services are needed elsewhere. I promised to watch over you until you no longer required protection, and that time has now come. Someone has to clean up the remainders of Ganondorf's disbanded army, and I work well enough on my own."

Zelda fought back her tears. She looked over her bodyguard and oldest friend, trying to remember her just as she was, with her bright red eyes, silver hair cut short, and blue outfit matching the shade of the depths in the darkest point of a lake filled with mystery. Stifling a sob, Zelda hugged Impa for one last time. The older woman returned the embrace with a small smile and sadness in her eyes, holding the girl who was like a daughter to her. Eventually Impa guided Princess Zelda out of her arms and into Link's, who was standing to the side silently, waiting. The bodyguard nodded to Link. "Protect her well," she said, extending a hand.

Link shook it, smiling. "With my life. And from a warrior to warrior," he added with a twinkle in his eyes, "have fun rounding up those bokoblins." Impa granted him the smallest of smiles, and then faced Hyrule Field stretching out before her. Casting one more look of farewell at Princess Zelda, she dropped a small bead at her feet. A column of smoke obscured her from view, and then she was gone. Princess Zelda stared at the place Impa had been, grateful for Link's comforting hand on her shoulder, the only thing keeping her from crying. In due time, she faced Link.

"You are not going to leave as well, are you?" she asked.

Link, catching the look in her eye, chuckled and shook his head. "By way you're looking at me, I think you'd probably send the entire squad of soldiers after me if I did. But no," he said, taking her hand, "I wouldn't dream of it." Several weeks since Ganondorf was killed had passed, and now the castle was undergoing many changes. The walls and buildings were being restored, injuries attended to, and neighboring castles alerted to Ganondorf's death. Kakariko Village was also experiencing repairs, and those who had lived there were presently staying in the undamaged buildings in Hyrule Castle, including the villagers like Delvin and Talon. Talon was thinking about running a new inn in the castle, and, to everyone's surprise, Delvin was second in charge. The most recent of changes however, was the significant addition to the castle guard.

"Good," Princess Zelda sighed. She smiled. "So, what is it like being a knight now? Do you feel any different?"

Link took a moment, pretending to ponder the question. "Hm… Not really. A little warmer maybe?" He grinned. "Although that could also be because I'm with you."

Zelda brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm just glad we were able to find those documents in the castle library. I was afraid that Ganondorf would have destroyed the archives."

"Then who would know where we would be at," Link agreed. Several hours of search in the library had revealed papers stating long-lost laws of Hyrule Castle. One important section spoke of knighting and that as long as the person in question had a drop of Hylian blood in them, they could be an official citizen and knight of the castle if someone of royal degree agreed to do so. Reading further, Link and Zelda found that a knight could wed the princess if the royal family gave him their blessing. Zelda was the only one who still had royalty in her veins, but she still thought it would be fair to ask for Impa's approval. Impa had given them her blessing without a moment's hesitation, and so Link and Princess Zelda's wedding was to be a week from that day. Impa had revealed her departure a few hours earlier, and so here they were, standing in front of the castle walls.

"I cannot believe it is all over," Zelda murmured, looking over the waving grass. "After so much transpired, we both are still here alive."

"Yep," Link nodded, wrapping his arms around her from behind in a gentle hug. "Who would have known?" They stood together for a few minutes, saying nothing and just enjoying each other's company. It was the first time they'd been able to do so after their adventure together, and both were grateful for the other's warmth. Zelda could scarcely believe it how her life had been changed since Link entered the castle those many weeks ago. He had just been a stranger passing by then, and now somehow he'd saved everything and everyone important to her, becoming the one she cared for the most in the world in the process. Now he was staying with her forever, her guardian and love.

"You know," Link said suddenly, looking down to Zelda with his bright blue eyes, "we never did finish that picnic."

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked.

"You know." Link smiled. "The picnic we went on at the start of all this. It was in that magical forest you showed me. We never really finished it together."

"Oh yes," Zelda recalled. "Would you like to sometime?"

"Of course! Especially if you wear a dress as beautiful as before," Link added, grinning.

Zelda gently pushed him against his chest, smiling as well. Beneath his tunic, she could feel bandages tightly wrapped around his stomach. Link was a surprisingly quick healer. His head wound took a little less than a week to heal, and while it wasn't fully mended, the doctor said he would be alright as long as he didn't do anything too strenuous for a while. His other injuries healed faster, but Link had been recommended to wear bandages just in case.

"How do you think your people will take the news of our wedding?" Link asked. "Do you think they'll approve?"

"I am the one getting married, Link, not them," Princess Zelda reminded sternly. She softened. "Although I doubt they will reject it. You have more than proven yourself time and time again. Who could disapprove of you?"

Link thought about it. "Well, Ganondorf didn't seem too fond of me." He laughed, gentle and light, then stooped and kissed Zelda. "I'm glad you approve of me though, princess."

Zelda frowned. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that anymore? How would you like to be called prince or king?"

"Hm, King Link. Sounds way too formal. I don't think I'd ever get used to it if people start calling me that." As a warrior at heart, Link would never become comfortable with others identifying him as anything but his real name. "Although I won't complain if I'm pampered for a little bit."

"Epona seems to have been enjoying the attention," Zelda smiled, remembering how happy the mare looked when she'd been provided with constant brushing and a barrel filled with apples.

Link blew a strand of hair from his face. "That horse was born to be spoiled. Keep treating her like that and she'll be so filled up on food that she won't be able to move; you have my word. Just wait." He glanced at the field in front of them, waving like water on a lake. "It will be weird not traveling so much anymore."

Zelda watched him worriedly. "Would you rather be out there instead of trapped inside of a castle?"

Link shrugged. "Maybe. But I'd rather be with you no matter where I'm at. I might miss traveling, but I'm gaining something so much better now." Looking at the sun settling on the horizon, he asked, "Ready to go inside?"

"In a moment." Zelda sat down. Link lowered himself to the ground with her, and together they sat watching the sunset. The princess leaned back against Link, and he placed his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Zelda had never felt safer or more content. She sat with her hero, the one she loved and was meant to find, and watched the sun disappear in a blur of colors until the night set upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it's over. I never thought I'd come this far, and I apologize a million times over to everyone I made wait. Thank you so much for your support and reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did and thank you for reading!<strong>

**And, for the final time, I do not own any rights to The Legend of Zelda, no matter how much I might want to.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
